The Secret
by Yara Aileen
Summary: Penghuni SVT house sangat membenci Jeon Wonwoo yang mereka kenal angkuh dan sombong. Dan juga kehidupan Wonwoo yang penuh rahasia. ALL MEMBER SEVENTEEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Warning : Typo**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

"Aku pulang!"

Seorang remaja memasuki rumah sederhana. Sepatu yang telah dilepas, ia susun di rak. Kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam dengan wajah lesu.

"Kau kenapa Seungkwan- _ah_?" remaja yang dipanggil Seungkwan menoleh. Di ruang tengah yang tidak luas itu, semuanya berkumpul.

"Aaaahhh. _Hyung_ semuanya ada di sini," ucapnya sambil mendudukan dirinya di lantai. Melupakan pertanyaan dari pemuda paling tua di antara mereka.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _Hyung_ Seungkwan- _ah_."

Seungkwan menepuk dahinya. Melihat suasana ramai membuat ia lupa. Tidak biasanya ia pulang dengan menemukan yang lainnya berkumpul lengkap. Biasanya saat pulang sekolah, ia hanya bisa melihat Hansol. Seorang remaja yang sebulan lebih muda darinya.

"Aku sedang kesal _Hyung_!" akhirnya Seungkwan menjawab.

"Kesal kenapa?" tanya pemuda lain yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, sengaja ditutup. Memandang serius ke arah Seungkwan.

"Jisoo _Hyung_ lihat ini!" Seungkwan menunjuk jas sekolah yang sedari tadi ia jinjing.

" _Bl_ _azer_ sekolahku kotor terkena percikan air di jalan. Karena pengendara mobil yang membawa mobil sesuka hatinya."

" _Blazer_ sekolahmu yang lainnya sudah bersih. Jadi kau bisa menggantinya besok." Jeonghan, pemuda lainnya yang memiliki rambut sebahu menelisik _blazer_ sekolah Seungkwan. Membawanya ke bak pencucian setelah anak-anak yang lain ikut melihat.

"Hemmm perbuatan orang kaya ya," gumam pemuda bermata sipit. Gelas kosong yang terletak di meja ia putar-putar.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Minghao hampir terserempet mobil. Karena orang kaya yang membawa mobilnya ugal-ugalan. Dan sekarang giliran Seungkwan. " Soonyoung, pemuda bermata sipit itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa semua orang kaya seperti itu, _Hyung_?" laki-laki termuda di antara mereka bertanya.

"Tidak juga Hansol- _ah_. Masih ada orang kaya yang hatinya baik," jawab Seungcheol yang duduk di paling sudut. Sebagai _hyung_ tertua, ia tidak ingin adik-adiknya menyama ratakan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Tapi memang seperti itu kan, _Hyung_?" Seokmin tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur dengan segelas air di tangannya. Mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sisi Soonyoung.

"Aku sering melihatnya. _Hyung_ ingatkan anak pemilik sekolah yang pernah aku ceritakan?" tanya Seokmin semangat yang diangguki Soonyoung.

"Jangan bahas dia!" sanggah Jihoon langsung. Pemuda yang memiliki tubuh paling mungil di antara yang lainnya.

"Kesombongannya sudah mendarah daging, jadi tidak perlu diingatkan." Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengingat orang itu membuat nafsu makannya menguar. Nasi yang belum habis langsung ia letakkan di tempat pencucian piring.

"Jangan buang-buang makanan Jihoon- _ah_! Kita harus bekerja untuk mandapatkannya." Jeonghan mengingatkan. Namun tidak digubris pemuda mungil itu. Hanya tersenyum lima jari agar tidak mendapat ceramah lanjutan.

"Aku jadi tidak suka dengan orang kaya," gumam Seungkwan. Seungcheol di sudut sana menggeleng frustasi. Bukan sekali dua kali mereka membahas orang-orang yang memiliki harta berlimpah. Kebencian adik-adiknya terhadap orang kaya juga sulit dihilangkan. Terlanjur memiliki persepsi yang salah tentang orang kaya.

"Hemm… mereka menyebalkan. Sering merendahkan kita yang berasal dari golongan bawah." Jihoon kembali bersuara. Menyerukan ketidak sukaannya dengan manusia yang memiliki derajat lebih tinggi dibanding mereka.

"Hilangkan pemikiran sempit kalian itu! Tidak selamanya orang kaya seperti itu!" Seungcheol mencoba merubah persepsi ke sepuluh manusia yang berada di rumah itu.

"Terus saja _Hyung_ membela mereka. Jelas-jelas _Hyung_ sering mendapat ketidak adilan dari bos tempat _Hyung_ bekerja." Soonyoung tidak menerima pembenaran dari Seungcheol. Ia sering mendapati _hyung_ tertuanya mendapat lembur karena masalah kecil. Gelas yang pecah membuat orang yang sudah ia anggap _hyung_ kerja hingga larut.

"Kerja di restaurant memang sering seperti itu kan?" Seungcheol membela. Membahas pekerjaannya, mengingatkannya akan suatu hal.

"Ya Tuhan, kita sudah hampir telat." Seungcheol langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Mengagetkan Minghao yang tengah melamun.

"Jeonghan- _ah_ , Jisoo- _ya_ , kita harus berangkat sekarang! Aku tidak mau gaji kita dipotong lagi." Keduanya hanya mengangguk. Karena sedari beberapa menit yang lalu, mereka sudah bersiap.

" _Hyungdeul_ tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?" tanya Seungkwan yang baru menyadari ketiganya berangkat kerja lebih awal.

"Mereka hanya kuliah di jam pertama pagi tadi. Sepulang kuliah, mereka mengerjakan tugas lebih dulu. Dan sekarang mereka berangkat kerja lebih cepat. Supaya pulang tidak terlalu larut," jawab Jun yang sedang bersiap-siap. Bekerja seperti yang lainnya namun di tempat yang berbeda.

Seungkwan hanya menatap kepergian ketiganya dengan sendu. Ia ingin bekerja seperti _hyung_ lainnya. Tapi di usinya yang masih empat belas tahun membuatnya tidak bisa bekerja. Apalagi sembilan anak-anak lainnya melarang dirinya dan Hansol bekerja. Di antara semuanya, hanya ia dan Hansol yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

"Hansol- _ah_ , kita ditinggal berdua lagi," gumam Seungkwan yang hanya dijawab deheman Hansol.

"Hey, kami pergi untuk bekerja. Bukan jalan-jalan. Jadi jangan pasang wajah sepeti itu." Jun berbicara sedikit tidak jelas. Karena pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan itu menyumpal mulutnya dengan roti.

"Minghao- _ya_ , Mingyu- _ya_ , Seokmin- _ah_ , kalian sudah siap?" teriak Jun dari ruang tamu. Karena ketiganya sedang berada di kamar.

"Sudah," jawab ketiganya serempak.

"Soonyoung _hyung_ dan Jihoon _hyung_ di mana?" tanya Mingyu sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. Berkaca pada cermin kecil yang terletak di atas nakas.

"Mereka sudah siap dari tadi. Sepertinya mereka sudah berangkat." Jun menyambar jaket yang menggantung di balik pintu. Melongokkan kembali kepalanya ke kamar. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal.

"Hansol- _ah_ , Seungkwan- _ah_ , kami berangkat! Jangan lupa mengunci pintu kalau kalian mau pergi."

Seungkwan mendengus sebal. Ia benci sepi. Sangat benci saat ia dan Hansol pulang dari sekolah namun ditinggal bekerja. Hansol bukan pemuda yang banyak bicara. Membuatnya merasa sendiri meski ada Hansol di rumah sederhana yang sudah mereka tempati bertahun-tahun.

"Haaah… aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus sekolah. Aku ingin bisa sekolah bersama Jun _hyung_ , Soonyoung _hyung_ , Jihoon _hyung_ , Seokmin _hyung_ , Minghao _hyung_ , Mingyu _hyung_."

"Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa," sanggah Hansol yang memainkan rubik di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Kau lupa kalau Jun _hyung_ sudah kelas tiga? Dan _hyungdeul_ yang lain sudah kelas dua?"

Seungkwan merengut. Ia masuk kelas satu _Senior High School_ berarti yang lainnya sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya.

"Aku semakin menyesal kenapa kita masih duduk di kelas dua."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Plak…

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun. Suara tamparan yang keras itu terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah mewah nan megah. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan, hanya diam mematung. Tidak berani melerai perdebatan antara anak dan ayah.

"Kau… dasar kau anak tidak tahu diri," geram seorang pria paruh baya. Setelan jas mewah membalut tubuh pria yang memasang wajah marah saat ini.

Tamparan itu tidak menimbulkan reaksi apapun pada remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Tetap memandang sang ayah dengan pandangan datar dan dinginnya. Kesan angkuh tampak jelas darinya.

Tamparan keras yang mendarat, membuat pipinya memerah. Kulitnya yang cenderung putih membuat jejak jari itu tampak sangat jelas. Namun tidak ada ringisan dari bibir tipisnya. Tetap memasang wajah seperti awal ia memasuki rumah yang penuh dengan kemewahan.

"Tingkahmu benar-benar memalukan." Pria paruh baya itu menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Memandang remaja di hadapannya penuh amarah dan kebencian.

"Kau selalu menghabiskan waktumu untuk berfoya-foya, membuat onar di sana sini. Dan sekarang apalagi yang kau lakukan? Perbuatanmu memalukan keluaraga. Ulahmu mencoreng nama baik keluarga ini."

"Aku tidak yakin ini bisa disebut keluaraga," ucapnya dengan tersenyum mengejek.

Plak…

Tamparan kedua kembali mendarat di wajah tampannya. Namun tetap tidak menghilangkan aura angkuh yang ia tunjukkan. Justru semakin tersenyum meremehkan. Memasukkan sebelah tangannya pada saku celananya. Memandang pria yang berstatus sebagai ayahnya dengan pandangan menantang.

"Jaga bicaramu anak sialan! Tingkahmu benar-benar membuatku muak," marah pria yang saat ini menginjak usia empat puluh lima tahun.

"Kalau sikapmu terus seperti ini, aku akan mengirimu ke _SVT house_." Pernyataan yang membuat seluruh pelayan di rumah itu terkejut, tidak dengan remaja yang justru tetap bersikap santai.

"Ya Tuhan, Tuan Muda akan dikirim ke sana." Seorang pelayan wanita membekap mulutnya. Matanya memerah memandang tuan mudanya yang berdiri di ruang tengah.

"Kalau Nyonya tidak segera pulang, Tuan Muda akan benar-benar dikirim ke rumah itu," ungkap pelayan lainnya.

"Kim _Ahjussi_!" kepala pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya mendekat. Sedikit membungkuk saat menghadap Tuannya.

"Ya Tuan," ucapnya sopan.

"Kemasi barang-barang anak kurang ajar ini. Dan langsung antar dia ke _SVT house_. Jangan pernah biarkan dia menginjakan kaki kotornya ke rumah ini."

"Ke _SVT house_? Tapi… tapi Tuan—"

"Ini perintah dariku!"

Meski berat hati, laki-laki berkaca mata yang sudah menjadi kepercayaan keluarga itu mengangguk patuh. Memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum berjalan menjauh.

"Mulai hari ini, jangan tampakkan wajahmu lagi di rumah ini. Jangan pernah berharap aku akan mengakuimu. Perbuatanmu benar-benar mencoreng wajahku. Dan kau harus ingat, tidak ada uang untukmu. Apalagi warisan. Jangan pernah sedikitpun mengharapkannya." Tanpa menunggu balasan, pria paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai bos besar itu pergi. Melangkah masuk ke kamarnya tanpa memperdulikan anaknya.

"Tuan Muda."

Beberapa _maid_ yang bekerja di rumah itu berjalan mendekat. Merasa tidak rela membiarkan tuan mudanya pergi ke tempat asing. Namun remaja tampan itu hanya berlalu begitu saja. Mengabaikan tatapan cemas dari para pelayannya.

Sesampainya di kamar luas yang lengkap dengan fasilitas mewah, pemuda tampan itu berjalan menuju nakas. Mengambil semua yang menurutnya penting. Memasukkan ke dalam ransel yang sedari tadi tersampir di pundaknya.

"Tuan Muda sebaiknya ganti baju lebih dulu. Jangan memakai seragam sekolah seperti ini."

Seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya langsung ia lepas. Mencampakkannnya begitu saja dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" batin pelayan Kim. Ia membungkuk untuk memungut seragam tuan mudanya. Seragam yang berasal dari sekolah elit dan mahal yang ada di Gangnam.

"Bagaimana kalau Nyonya besar tahu," batinnya lagi gelisah.

Tidak lama kemudian, remaja yang masih menunjukan wajah dinginnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Di tubuhnya terbalut kaus putih polos. Celana jeans membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Langkahnya tertuju ke lemari besar miliknya. Mengambil _parka_ berwarna coklat dan langsung memakainya.

"Semua baju dan perlengkapan lainnya sudah di dalam koper ini," ucap pelayan Kim yang hanya dibalas deheman.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang, _Ahjussi_? Lebih cepat lebih baik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , kalian sudah pulang?"

Seungkwan terkejut mendapati tiga _hyung_ -nya yang paling tua memasuki rumah. Ia kira ketiganya masih beberapa jam lagi berada di tempat kerja.

"Semua karena uang Seungkwan- _ah_ ," ucap Jeonghan sambil berlalu ke kamar. Meninggalkan Seungkwan dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Kau paham?" tanya Seungkwan pada Hansol. Namun hanya gelengan yang ia dapat.

"Kalau karena uang kenapa pulang lebih cepat? bukannya lebih lama?" Seungkwan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berharap salah satu dari ketiga _hyung_ -nya mau menjawab. Namun hanya kikikan dari Hansol yang ia dengar.

" _Yak_ , jangan menertawakanku!" seketika Hansol langsung membungkam mulutnya. Aura Seungkwan terlihat sangat kelam. Bukan ide yang baik kalau membuat remaja bermarga Boo itu kesal.

"Nanti kau juga tahu kalau yang lainnya sudah pulang." Akhirnya Jisoo menjawab. Namun _mood_ Sungkwan sudah terlanjur jelek. Ia hanya memanyunkan bibirnya. Masih kesal karena tidak diacuhkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak-anak yang lain tiba di rumah. Wajah lelah menyertai mereka semua. Namun tidak ada keluhan yang terdengar. Sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari bekerja setelah pulang sekolah.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" Soonyoung langsung mendudukkan dirinya di lantai. Diikuti anak-anak yang lain. Ada yang hanya sekedar bersandar. Namun ada juga yang langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai dingin itu.

Seungkwan yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Tingkah _hyungdeul_ -nya benar-benar aneh. Belum membersihkan diri sudah bertebaran di lantai.

" _Hyung_ tadi meminta kami cepat pulang kan? apa ada yang penting, _Hyung_?" pertanyaan Seokmin mewakili anak-anak yang lain. Seungcheol yang sedari tadi berada di dapur, langsung mendekati yang lainnya. Duduk tepat di sisi Mingyu. Pemuda tampan yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Dengan kepala disandarkan di dinding.

"Jangan tidur dulu!" Seungcheol menepuk paha Mingyu. "Ini penting!"

Mendengar kata-kata penting, mereka semua langsung duduk lebih dekat. Memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pemuda yang paling tua di antara mereka. Seungcheol menatap adik-adiknya satu persatu. Memastikan semuanya mendengar ucapannya.

"Sepertinya kita akan kedatangan keluarga baru."

Hening. Rumah yang diisi sebelas anak itu tampak senyap. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Mereka saling pandang. Seolah berbicara lewat pandangan.

"Siapa?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan Seokmin mewakili anak lainnya.

"Dia datang dari Gangnam," ucap Seungcheol.

"Anak orang kaya ya?" tanya Minghao dengan berbisik. Gangnam adalah salah satu kota terelit yang ada di Seoul. Tidak salah kalau Minghao langsung menyimpulkan seperti itu. Namun sikutan di perutnya membuatnya langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Malam ini sepertinya dia akan sampai," lanjut Seungcheol. Matanya menatap seluruh wajah yang ada di ruangan itu. Ingin tahu seperti apa reaksi adik-adiknya.

"Bukannya itu bagus? Kita akan ketambahan satu keluarga lagi." Jisoo angkat bicara. Ikut memandang yang lainnya seperti yang Seungcheol lakukan.

"Aku tidak masalah." Kalimat Hansol diangguki anak-anak yang lainnya. Tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kalau akan ada anggota baru. Toh mereka mengalami nasib yang sama. Seperti itu lah pemikiran mereka.

"Jadi kalian setuju?" pemuda berwajah cantik bertanya. Anggukan remaja di ruangan itu membuatnya mendesah lega.

"Haaah baguslah kalau begitu. Aku kira kalian akan menentangnya. Kalian tahu? _Hyung_ kalian ini hampir seperti mayat tadi," lanjut Jeonghan sambil tertawa. Masih melekat di benaknya bagaimana pucatnya wajah Seungcheol.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Hyung_?" Jihoon tidak bertanya pada Jeonghan. Namun langsung pada Seungcheol.

"Sewaktu _Hyung_ bekerja, beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam mendatangi _Hyung_. _Hyung_ kira mereka mafia atau semacamnya. Mobil mewah dan pakaian mereka membuat takut." Meski sudah berlalu, namun Seungcheol masih bergidik. Ia benar-benar takut dihadapkan dengan orang semacam itu.

"Dia kira dia punya hutang," tambah Jeonghan sambil tertawa.

"Tapi kenapa mereka mencari _Hyung_? apa hubungannya dengan _Hyung_?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan sangat serius. Tatapan mata yang menuntut jawaban darinya, membuat Seungcheol tersenyum kikuk.

"Mereka sepertinya suruhan dari keluarga yang akan tinggal bersama kita nanti."

"Jadi dia anak orang kaya?" tanya Seungkwan langsung. Membuat suasana lagi-lagi hening. Bahkan Seungcheol menahan nafasnya beberapa saat. Ia lupa kalau adik-adiknya anti dengan orang kaya.

"Jadi dia dari keluarga kaya, _Hyung_?" tanya Soonyoung pada Jisoo karena Seungcheol tidak kunjung menjawab. Tatapan yang tadinya tertuju ke Seungcheol langsung sepenuhnya teralihkan ke Jisoo.

"Sepertinya begitu. Karena mereka yang membuat kami bisa pulang lebih cepat."

"Jadi itu maksud Jeonghan _hyung_ semuanya karena uang?" Jeonghan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Aura di rumah itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kelam. Membuat terasa tegang dan tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Soonyoung langsung.

"Kalau dia dari keluarga kaya aku juga tidak mau!" Seokmin ikut menyerukan ketidak setujuannya. Begitu pula dengan Jihoon dan Minghao. Mereka ikut menolak kehadiran orang yang akan menjadi bagian dari mereka.

"Apa jadinya hidup kita kalau ketambahan orang seperti itu, _Hyung_?" tanya Seungkwan dengan wajah emosinya. Bahkan kalimatnya lebih menusuk dibanding yang lainnya.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk. Mungkin saja dia anak yang baik." Seungcheol kembali mengingatkan. Ia selalu dipusingkan dengan pemikiran anak-anak yang lainnya. Terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Tapi kenapa dia harus tinggal bersama kita? Bukannya dia dari keluarga kaya? Di mana orang tuanya?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menatap Seungcheol. Meski ia bekerja di tempat yang sama, tapi Seungcheol tidak langsung memberi tahunya. Membuat ia dan Jisoo bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia dititipkan di sini." Seungcheol menggeleng lemah. Karena ia memang benar-benar tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu, ia harus membuka tangannya pada siapapun yang ingin tinggal bersama. Karena _SVT house_ memang diperuntukan untuk anak-anak seperti mereka.

"Kalau tidak tahu kenapa _Hyung_ menerimanya?" protes Soonyoung langsung. Namun bukan hanya Soonyoung, anak-anak lainnya juga memberondong pertanyaan yang sama.

"Karena _SVT house_ memang untuk itu kan?"

"Jelas berbeda _Hyung_! kita dengan dia berbeda. Dia anak orang kaya. Untuk apa dia harus tinggal bersama kita? Keluarganya saja bisa mengirimkan beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaan _Hyung_. Apalagi untuk tempat tinggal? Pasti mereka sangat mampu untuk membelinya." Seungcheol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ucapan Soonyoung memang ada benarnya. Namun ia hanya melihat dari sisi lain. Tidak ada salahnya menambah keluarga baru di rumah mereka. Terlepas seperti apa masalahnya, yang terpenting ia membantu kalau memang dibutuhkan.

"Aku tidak mau _Hyung_!" Soonyoung mengulangi penolakannya. Yang lagi-lagi disusul dengan seruan-seruan serupa dari yang lainnya. Seruan penolakan untuk menampung orang baru.

"Bisa saja dia anak yang bermasalah _Hyung_!"

"Seungkwan benar! Bisa saja dia anak yang suka membuat onar. Mabuk-mabukan, judi atau bahkan menggunakan obat-obat terlarang."

"Bagaimana kalau anak itu penyakitan makanya dia diasingkan?" tanya Seokmin yang langsung membuat Soonyoung menoleh ke arah Jihoon. Sedangkan pemuda mungil yang tengah di pandangi memilih bungkam.

"Itu tidak baik untuk Jihoon. Bagaimana kalau Jihoon semakin sakit?"

"Tidak…tidak…tidak! Pemikiran kalian terlalu jauh!" Seungcheol menggeleng tidak setuju. Namun suaranya kalah dibandingkan sepuluh suara yang berisikan protesan yang sama.

"Tolong pikirkan baik-baik _Hyung_! bagaimana kalau dia membawa dampak buruk untuk kita?" Jun mencoba mengingatkan. Meski ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi ia juga tidak ingin ketenangan yang mereka rasakan selama ini terganggu.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian menilai dia seburuk itu hanya karena dia anak orang kaya?" terbawa emosi, Seungcheol ikut meninggikan suaranya. Bukan karena ia merasa tidak dihargai. Tapi tidak setuju dengan pendapat yang sama sekali belum mereka tahu kenyataannya.

Saat yang lainnya berdebat mengenai orang yang mereka sendiri belum lihat rupanya, Mingyu memilih diam. Bukan karena ia setuju. Tapi suara anak-anak yang lainnya sudah mewakili protesannya.

"Bagaimana kami tidak berpikiran seperti ini, _Hyung_? coba _Hyung_ pikirkan baik-baik. Dia anak orang kaya yang masih punya keluarga. Kalau bukan karena dia anak yang tidak benar, tidak akan mungkin dia dibuang."

Suasana di rumah mungil itu semakin panas. Mereka saling menyerukan rasa tidak setuju dan penolakannya. Tanpa memperdulikan kalau mereka sudah menggunakan nada tinggi untuk satu sama lain.

"Kalau kalian di posisiku kalian pasti akan sulit untuk menolak. Bayangkan saja kalau kalian harus dihadapkan dengan wanita yang menangis. Memohon agar tuan mudanya bisa diterima di tempat ini dengan baik."

"Apa? Tuan muda? Wanita itu menyebut tuan muda?"

Seungcheol menggeram marah. Seharusnya ia tidak berbicara seperti itu. Kalimatnya justru membuat penilaian adik-adiknya semakin buruk untuk anak baru itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk memijat pelipisnya. Jeonghan memandangnya prihatin. Ia sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tidak bisa menerima kehadiran orang baru begitu saja. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyerukan ketidak setujuannya.

"Tuan muda, _Hyung_? itu artinya dia anak manja kan?" tanya Seokmin semakin emosi. Membayangkan orang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya dan manja membuatnya semakin menolak dengan keras. Ia tidak ingin hidupnya sulit karena anak semacam itu.

"Belum tentu dia manja. Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan kalian?" Seungcheol semakin frustasi. Kalau boleh jujur, ia juga tidak ingin egois. Memaksa orang baru untuk tinggal bersama di saat adik-adiknya merasa keberatan. Namun hatinya lebih berat untuk menolaknya.

"Seharusnya kami yang bertanya seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang _Hyung_ pikirkan? Kenapa harus anak seperti dia yang akan tinggal bersama kita?"

"Coba kalian renungkan!" ungkap Seungcheol dengan suara tegasnya. Membuat yang lain langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Setelah suasana tenang, Seungcheol kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kehidupannya tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan? Bagaimana kalau kehidupannya justru lebih menyedihkan dibanding dengan kita? Bagaimana kalau dia memang benar-benar tidak ada tempat untuk bernaung lagi? Terlepas dia anak orang kaya, manja atau apapun itu. Bagaimana kalau dia butuh bantuan kita? Butuh uluran tangan kita?"

Semua terdiam. Mereka mencoba merenungkan apa yang Seungcheol katakan. Meski hati mereka terasa berat untuk menerimanya. Tapi gelengan kepala Jeonghan membuat yang lainnya bungkam. Isyarat untuk tidak membantah Seungcheol.

"Aku tahu kalian merasa berat karena belum mengenalnya. Tapi coba pikirkan bagaimana kalau hanya ini tempat dia untuk bernaung? Kalian pasti tahu bagaimana sedihnya hidup seperti itu tanpa harus ku jelaskan. Dan kalau pun memang dia benar-benar sakit yang seperti kalian tuduhkan, apa kalian tidak mau menerimanya? Kalian mau menjauhinya? Apa seperti itu sifat kalian sesungguhnya? Bukannya selama ini kita bisa melewatinya bersama-sama dengan Jihoon?"

Merasa namanya disebut, Jihoon tertunduk. Bukan karena sebagai orang yang sering sakit, ia merasa tersindir. Tapi membayangkan kalau ia berada di posisi orang baru itu.

Suasana masih hening. Mereka memperhatikan raut wajah Seungcheol. _Hyung_ mereka lelah dan tertekan. Mereka sadar akan hal itu. Akhirnya mereka memilih diam. Diam bukan berarti mereka menerima keputusan _hyung_ tertua mereka. Tapi tidak tega dengan wajah lelah dan frustasinya.

"Tidak lama lagi sepertinya dia akan sampai. _Hyung_ minta, kalian bisa menerima dia."

Setalahnya, Seungcheol memilih ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri mungkin adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Sedangkan yang lainnya tetap duduk di tempat semula. Masih bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Mungkin hanya hari ini kita bisa merasakan hidup dengan tenang _Hyung_!" Jisoo menepuk pundak Seungkwan. Memberinya senyuman untuk menguatkan remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu.

"Apa ini artinya hari-hari buruk kita akan dimulai?" tanya Minghao pada yang lainnya.

"Kita bisa melewatinya," ucap Jeonghan sambil berlalu. Berjalan ke dapur saat tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa kering.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam melaju di jalanan yang tampak lengang. Begitupun keadaan di dalam mobil. Hanya keheningan yang melingkupi dua manusia yang berada di dalamnya. Tidak ada percakapan sama sekali di antara keduanya.

Laki-laki paruh baya yang menjadi pengemudi mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedikit menoleh ke belakang. Melihat tuan mudanya yang sedari tadi diam termenung.

"Tuan Muda!" ia mulai mencoba membuka percakapan. Meski remaja tampan itu tidak menjawab, tapi ia tahu tuan mudanya memberi respon. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca ke arahnya.

"Tidak lama lagi kita akan sampai di _SVT house_."

"Hm." Deheman sebagai jawaban kalau tuan mudanya juga tahu.

"Sebenarnya _SVT house_ itu—"

"Aku tahu _Ahjussi_!" potongnya langsung. Pandangannya kembali ke kaca jendela. Memandangi jalanan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik.

"Aku tahu rumah seperti apa itu. Rumah untuk anak-anak tidak mampu, anak-anak yang ditinggal orang tuanya dan tempat anak-anak yatim piatu." Pemuda tampan itu menjawab sambil tersenyum mengejek. Senyuman yang mungkin ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Rumah yang sangat cocok untukku," lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini ia mengubah posisi duduknya. Duduk menyandar dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Tuan Muda jangan berbicara seperti itu. Tuan Muda tidak sama dengan mereka. Tuan Muda masih punya orang tua—"

"Mereka sudah lama mati _Ahjussi_." Lagi-lagi ia memotong ucapan pelayan Kim. Mata yang sempat tertutup kembali terbuka. Melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Pelayan Kim memasang wajah sendunya. Hatinya tertohok mendengar jawaban tuan mudanya. Ke dua orang tua tuan mudanya memang masih hidup. Namun tidak dengan peran dan perasaannya. Menganggap diri sendiri yatim piatu mungkin dirasa lebih baik. Karena kenyataanya, perlakuan yang didapat tidak seperti perlakuan orang tua pada anaknya.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan Muda!"

Mobil yang kecepatannya bisa mencapai 320 km per jam itu berhenti di halaman rumah. Rumah yang tampak sangat sederhana. Jauh berbeda dengan ukuran rumah yang selama ini remaja itu tinggali.

Pelayan Kim kembali menolehkan kepalanya saat tidak ada pergerakan dari tuan mudanya. Tuan mudanya tampak memandangi rumah mungil itu dari balik kaca. Pelayan Kim tidak tahu apa yang sedang tuan mudanya pikirkan. Ia tidak bisa menebak raut wajah remaja yang selama ini ia asuh. Wajah yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Sama sekali tidak bisa ia baca.

Pelayan Kim beranjak ke bagasi. Mengambil koper yang berisi keperluan tuan mudanya. Di depan pintu rumah, beberapa remaja berdiri memandangi keduanya.

Pelayan Kim tidak langsung beranjak saar tuan mudanya keluar dari mobil. Matanya membulat melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda tampan itu.

"Tuan Muda, kenapa gelangnya dilepas?" tanya pelayan Kim panik.

"Aku tidak memerlukan gelang ini _Ahjussi_. Gelang ini bukan petunjuk untuk mencari kedua orang tuaku. Karena aku memang tidak mempunyai orang tua."

"Tapi Tuan Muda, gelang itu—"

"Aku tahu _Ahjussi_!" Pelayan Kim bungkam. Entah sudah berapa kali hatinya merasa begitu terhimpit. Andai bisa, ia ingin mengajak tuan mudanya pergi. Mengurus dan menyekolahkannya seperti anak sendiri. Terlalu sakit melihat keadaan pemuda yang tidak pernah lagi menampakan senyumnya itu.

Melihat banyak yang menunggu mereka di depan pintu, pelayan Kim memilih meneruskan langkahnya. Mencoba memahami apapun yang diinginkan remaja berambut hitam kelam itu. Mereka memberikan salamnya saat pelayan Kim datang mendekat. Menyeret koper tanpa pemiliknya yang mengikuti.

"Biar saya bantu _Ahjussi_ ," ucap salah seorang dengan sopan.

"Tidak perlu, Nak! Koper ini di letakkan di mana?" tanya pelayan Kim. Matanya mengitari setiap sudut rumah. Rumah yang jauh dari kata mewah. Membuat hatinya teriris membayangkan kehidupan tuan mudanya.

"Di kamar paling ujung _Ahjussi_. Mingyu- _ya_ , tunjukan pada _ahjussi_ di mana letak kamarmu!"

Pemuda yang memiliki tubuh paling tinggi bangun dari duduknya. Menunjukan pada pelayan Kim letak kamarnya. Sedikit tidak rela saat harus berbagi kamar dengan orang lain. Apalagi orang asing yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Nafas pelayan Kim tercekat saat memasuki kamar sempit itu. Meski di kamar itu terdapat dua ranjang, tapi ukuran dan bentuknya membuat hatinya miris. Selama ini tuan mudanya hidup dengan mewah dan berkecukupan.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana nasib tuan mudaku nanti," batinnya pilu.

Dengan langkah berat, pelayan Kim meletakan koper tuan mudanya di sisi ranjang yang kosong. Dan langsung berjalan ke arah pintu. Menemui beberapa remaja yang menunggunya di pintu.

"Terima kasih untuk Nak—"

"Seungcheol, _Ahjussi_. _Ahjussi_ bisa memanggil saya Seungcheol."

"Ahh…Nak Seungcheol. _Ahjusssi_ —"

Ucapan pelayan Kim kembali terputus saat tuan mudanya berjalan mendekat. Ia langsung tersenyum hangat dan memberi jalan pada remaja yang masih menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Koper Tuan Muda sudah ada di dalam. Dan yang ini kamar Tuan Muda untuk seterusnya." Pelayan Kim terasa begitu berat mengatakannya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar menahan sedih. Remaja tampan itu juga tahu. Begitu pula dengan remaja lain yang berdiri di berbagai penjuru ruangan.

"Kalau Tuan Muda memerlukan bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk menelfon. Katakan apapun yang Tuan Muda butuhkan. Dan Tuan Muda, tolong ingat selalu. Jangan sampai—"

"Aku tahu _Ahjussi_! Aku akan selalu mengingatnya," remaja itu memotong ucapan pria paruh baya di hadapannya. Tidak ingin pria yang selama ini mengasuhnya meneruskan kata-katanya.

Tidak tahan berlama-lama berada di tempat itu, pelayan Kim memilih undur diri. Air matanya pasti akan tumpah kalau masih berlama-lama. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan melihat nasib tuan mudanya. Seorang anak laki-laki yang sedari kecil ia asuh.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Tuan Muda Wonwoo," ucap pelayan Kim sebelum benar-benar berjalan menjauh. Sebenarnya pelayan Kim ingin melihat senyuman tuan mudanya sebelum pergi. Namun senyuman manis itu terasa begitu sulit untuk ia lihat. Bahkan pelayan Kim lupa kapan terakhir kali tuan mudanya tersenyum. Pelayan Kim sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali melihat wajah ceria remaja tampan itu.

Remaja bernama Wonwoo memandangi kepergian pelayan Kim dalam diam. Sampai mobil itu tidak tampak, Wonwoo masih betah memandanginya. Entah apa yang remaja tampan itu pikirkan. Tidak ada yang bisa membaca raut wajahnya. Tanpa eksresi dan begitu dingin.

"Wonwoo, kau bisa memanggilku Seungcheol _hyung_! aku—"

Wonwoo berlalu ke kamar yang terdapat kopernya. Mengabaikan seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan tangan yang terulur ke arahnya tidak ia acuhkan.

" _Yak_ , apa-apaan dia itu?" marah seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di dekat Seungcheol. Pemuda itu akan mendatangi Wonwoo kalau saja tidak langsung dicekal.

"Tenang Soonyoung- _ah_. Mungkin dia lelah." Seungcheol memberi nasehat.

"Tapi itu tidak sopan _Hyung_! bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikan orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Apa dia tidak tahu etika? Apa dia tidak tahu sopan pada orang lain?" lanjut Soonyoung dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Bukannya orang kaya memang seperti itu? _Hyung_ lihat kan sekarang?" sambung Jihoon yang bersandar di dinding.

" _Hyung_ lihatkan bagaimana kelakuan orang kaya? Mereka semuanya sombong _Hyung_!" kali ini Seokmin yang bersuara. Membuat Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi.

"Aku semakin percaya kalau sifat orang kaya semuanya sama," ucap Hansol yang langsung diangguki Minghao. Ia membenarkan pendapat Hansol tentang orang kaya. Dan yang selama ini ia temui, sifat orang kaya memang tidak jauh berbeda.

"Sepertinya kehidupan kita yang tenang akan terganggu dengan adanya anak baru itu _Hyung_!" ucap Seungkwan pedas. Sangat pedas dan begitu menusuk. Namun tetap disetujui anak-anak lainnya. Membuat Seungcheol bungkam. Tidak tahu bagaimana dan menggunakan kata apa untuk menenangkan adik-adiknya.

"Aku minta kalian tenanglah," ucap remaja yang paling tua itu.

"Sekarang kalian tidurlah! Besok kalian masih harus ke sekolah."

Sengcheol menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Rumah mereka yang sempit itu, tentu semua pembicaraan akan terdengar. Apalagi mereka berbicara dengan nada tinggi. Seungcheol sangat yakin Wonwoo mendengar semuanya dengan sangat jelas.

"Mingyu, selamat menikmati mimpi burukmu!"

Mingyu melirik tajam pada Soonyoung. Kalau boleh memilih, ia ingin tidur dengan anak-anak lainnya. Tapi sayangnya, kamar itu adalah kamar yang selama ini ia tempati. Dan anak-anak lain sudah mendapat teman tidur masing-masing.

"Ck, hidupku akan benar-benar buruk karena ada dia," batin Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu memasuki kamarnya dengan sedikit ragu. Ketika di depan pintu, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Memejamkan mata dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mengeluarkannya kasar dan membuka matanya. Mengabaikan seseorang yang menjadi teman sekamarnya mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik.

Saat ia sudah memasuki kamar sempit miliknya, seorang pemuda berkulit putih sudah menutup matanya. Entah tidur atau hanya memejamkan matanya, tapi Mingyu tidak ingin mempedulikannya.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tepat di sebelah pemuda itu. Hanya nakas kecil yang menjadi penghalang ke dua ranjang. Dengan menarik selimut hingga batas leher, Mingyu membalikan tubuhnya. Tidur menyamping membelangi Wonwoo. Berharap tetap bisa bermimpi indah meskipun ada orang yang tidak diinginkan di kamarnya.

 **Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Warning : Typo**

 **By : Yara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari pagi muncul dengan sapaan ramahnya. Memberi kehangatan dengan sinar keemasannya. Saat burung mulai berkicau membuka hari, Mingyu menggeliat dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan matanya. Membiasakan cahaya yang pertama kali menyapa retinanya.

"Sudah pagi," gumamnya saat melihat jam. Pandangannya teralihkan pada ranjang di sampingnya. Dahinya mengernyit melihat Wonwoo yang sudah rapi. Meski tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah, Mingyu tahu pemuda itu sudah membersihkan dirinya. Bukti dari rambut hitam kelamnya yang tampak basah.

Seolah menganggap pemuda itu tidak pernah ada, Mingyu menyambar handuk yang tersampir di balik pintu. Pemandangan yang tersaji adalah anak-anak penghuni SVT _house_ yang tengah mengantri. Bukan pemandangan baru memang. Tapi membuat Mingyu berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau begitu, jam berapa dia mandi?" tanyanya dalam hati. Tersadar dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepuk pipinya pelan. Sepertinya efek kurang tidur membuatnya berpikiran konyol.

"Kau kenapa?" Mingyu tersentak karena Seokmin tiba-tiba muncul. Berbicara di sampingnya dengan menatapnya heran.

"Tidak apa-apa!" Mingyu memilih menjauh. Menunggu yang lain dengan membuat minuman hangat sepertinya pilihan tepat. Dengan handuk yang masih menggantung di lehernya, Mingyu berjalan ke dapur. Dapur yang langsung menghadap ke kamar mandi itu membuatnya mudah untuk melihat antrian.

"Ingin membuat sesuatu?" tanya Jeonghan yang tengah membuat sarapan.

"Mungkin hanya sekedar minuman hangat," jawab Mingyu. Memilih mendudukan dirinya di kursi yang disusun melingkari meja makan. Meja makan yang jarang mereka gunakan. Selain jumlah kursinya kurang, mereka lebih senang duduk di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu saat makan bersama.

Niatnya untuk membuat minuman langsung ia batalkan karena melihat Jeonghan. Memilih duduk dan menunggu Junghan yang membuatkan untuknya.

" _Hyung_ sudah mandi? Ada jam kuliah pagi, _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja makan.

"Kami bertiga masuk pagi sampai siang," jawab Jeonghan tanpa melihat Mingyu. Tangannya sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat antrian kamar mandi. Melihat tidak ada yang mengantri lagi, bisa dipastikan semuanya sudah mandi kecuali dirinya.

"Lima menit lagi bangunkan aku _Hyung_!" setelah memperkirakan waktu yang diperlukan anak-anak yang tengah mandi, Mingyu kembali merebahkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar kurang tidur. Meski ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun ia kesulitan untuk terlelap. Mungkin karena kehadiran orang baru di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan ada yang menyentuh ini!" peringat Seungcheol kepada seluruh adik-adiknya. Ia menunjuk semangkuk lauk dan nasi yang ditutup dengan tudung saji.

"Haah… _Hyung_ jangan terlalu memperdulikan dia." Balas Soonyoung malas.

Mengingat anak baru itu membuat _mood_ -nya berubah buruk. Tidak memperdulikan pandangan menegur _hyung_ tertuanya itu, Soonyoung justru berlalu ke kamar. Mempersiapkan buku pelajaran yang akan ia bawa.

"Apa dia benar-benar tidak mau makan?" tanya Jeonghan yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring dibantu Jun.

"Dia tidak memberi respon saat aku ke kamar untuk mengajaknya makan."

Seungcheol menghampiri ranselnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Memeriksa isinya kembali. Takut tugas pentingnya tertinggal. Menganggukkan kepalanya saat semuanya sudah benar-benar selesai dengan matang.

"Sombong!" gumam Jihoon sambil berlalu. Membuat Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya pagi ini.

"Pasti dia tidak mau makan makanan kita. Makanan kita tidak semewah makanannya. Mungkin dia alergi memakan makanan orang miskin." Seokmin tahu Seungcheol menatapnya tidak suka. Namun ia tidak memperdulikannya. Tetap pada kegiatannya memakai sepatu. Ia hanya menyerukan pendapat yang menurutnya memang kenyataan.

"Mungkin dia bisa sakit perut!" balas Soonyoung sambil ikut menempatkan dirinya di samping Soonyoung. Memakai sepatu yang sudah ia ambil dari rak yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu.

"Apa kita juga akan sakit perut kalau makan makanan orang kaya?" tanya Minghao sambil berdiri di belakang Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Menunggu keduanya selesai dan berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia tidak mungkin memakai sepatunya dengan berdesak-desakan. _Maknae_ mereka juga sudah memilih memakai sepatu sambil berdiri.

"Kapan-kapan kita mungkin bisa mencobanya," jawab Jun yang tiba-tiba muncul. Menempatkan dirinya di samping Minghao yang tengah memakai sepatu. Seokmin dan Soonyoung sudah berdiri di halaman rumah.

"Sebaiknya jangan _Hyung_! Nanti kalian bisa tertular penyakit sombongnya orang kaya," sahut Seungkwan dari luar. Ternyata remaja bermarga Boo itu sudah selesai lebih awal. Ia hanya berdiri menunggu yang lainnya selesai.

"Memangnya bisa menular ya, _Hyung_?" tanya Minghao pada Jun.

"Lupakan Minghao- _ya_! Jangan bahas!" Jun langsung menggeleng. Pertanyaan Minghao sering membuatnya pusing.

Setelah semuanya pergi sekolah dan kuliah, Wonwoo keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya mengitari sekeliling rumah yang tampak sepi. Saat tatapannya terhenti di tudung saji, Wonwoo hanya menatapnya datar. Sama sekali tidak ingin menyentuhnya meski Seungcheol sudah meminta untuk memakannya. Tanpa berniat untuk melihatnya, Wonwoo kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Mengeluarkan beberapa _gadget_ yang tersimpan di ranselnya.

Lelah bermain dengan _gadget-gadget_ ber- _merk_ miliknya, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk keluar. Memandangi pekarangan rumah mungil yang mungkin akan selamanya ia tempati. Rumah itu jauh dari kata mewah. Berwarna kuning yang dipadukan dengan coklat. Namun tetap tampak nyaman. Halaman yang cukup luas, membuat beberapa tanaman dan bunga tumbuh di sekelilingnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke belakang rumah. Meski tidak tahu kemana, ia terus melangkah. Mencari kenyamanan lain atau tempat untuk menyendiri. Kota kecil yang kini ia tinggali memang berbeda dengan Gangnam. Di sini, ia tidak menemukan kemegahan gedung-gedung yang menjulang. Tapi mungkin ia tetap bisa melihat kemegahan itu kalau ikut anak-anak yang lain ke sekolah. Meski tidak akan menyamai Distrik Gangnam.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya di sungai kecil. Sungai yang tidak jauh dari jalan raya. Mendudukan dirinya di atas kerikil kecil adalah pilihannya. Di tempat itu yang bisa ia dengar hanya gemericik air, daun yang bergesekan dan juga kicauan burung-burung kecil.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Kicauan burung ia anggap sebagai nyanyian untuknya. Gesekan daun dan gemericik air seperti musik yang mengalun di telinganya. Mata yang biasa menampakan sorot tajam itu terbuka. Mengambil batu kecil di dekat kakinya dan melempar ke sungai.

"Pembohong!"

Tangan putihnya kembali mengambil batu. Melemparkan lagi seperti yang pertama kali ia lakukan.

"Kau pembohong!"

Lemparannya semakin kuat. Seiring rahangnya yang tampak mengeras. Tanpa menunduk, tangannya kembali mengambil batu dan melemparnya.

"Bahkan kau melupakanku."

Lemparannya terhenti. Tangannya meremat kuat batu di tangannya. Nafasnya tertahan beberapa saat. Menahan kesal dan amarah yang menjadi satu.

"Aaarggghhht."

Sambil berteriak keras, Wonwoo melempar batu yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Kali ini lemparanya terhenti. Kepalanya menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara ke dua siku yang ia tekuk.

"Aku membenci pembohong sepertimu," gumamnya lemah tanpa mengangkat wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat menjelang sore, Wonwoo pulang ke _SVT house_. Bukan karena ia merasa lapar meski belum makan sedikitpun. Alasan yang membuatnya pulang karena ia lelah. Lelah duduk di tepi sungai berjam-jam.

Rumah yang dihuni dua belas anak itu tampak sepi. Tanpa bertanya, Wonwoo tahu kemana penghuni yang lainnya. Ia hanya menemukan Seungkwan dan Hansol yang duduk di ruang tengah. Kedua remaja yang seumuran itu tampak sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Wonwoo berlalu ke kamarnya. Mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Seungkwan yang dilewati begitu saja mendengus sebal.

"Jangankan berbicara, menyapapun tidak mau. Memangnya dia mengira kita patung?" ucap Seungkwan kesal. Sedangkan Hansol memilih diam. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan sikap Wonwoo yang seolah menganggap mereka tidak ada.

"Di rumah hanya bersamamu dan orang sombong seperti dia benar-benar membuatku frustasi." Hansol hanya melirik sekilas. Lagi-lagi ia tidak mempedulikan ocehan Seungkwan. Tugas sekolahnya jauh lebih penting. Karena setiap harinya, Seungkwan tidak akan berhenti mengeluh.

Seungkwan baru memasang wajah cerahnya saat mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah luar. Senyumnya terkembang melihat _hyungdeul_ -nya memasuki rumah. Kalau mereka sudah pulang kerja, ia tidak akan mati kebosanan. Ia suka saat-saat mereka ramai dari pada rumah yang sepi.

"Ayo kita makan bersama!"

Jeonghan mengangkat sekantung plastik di tangannya. Disusul Jisoo yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa menu kita malam ini, _Hyung_?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mengekori pemuda cantik itu ke dapur.

"Daging panggang dan kimchi."

Jawaban Jeonghan disambut tepuk tangan dan wajah cerah adik-adiknya. Mendapat respon yang begitu heboh, Jeonghan hanya tersenyum maklum. Karena apapun makanan yang ada, mereka akan sangat senang memakannya.

Mereka semua duduk melingkar. Seperti kebiasaanya, Seungcheol memperhatikan semuanya. Memastikan adik-adiknya mendapat jatah makan secara adil.

"Jangan dimulai dulu," ucap Seungcheol saat menyadari ada yang kurang. Ia beranjak ke kamar Mingyu, membuat anak-anak lain mengeluh keras.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , ayo kita makan malam bersama! Kami sudah menyiapkan hidangannya. Aku tahu kau belum makan dari pagi."

Merasa namanya disebut, Wonwoo mendongak. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphone ke arah Seungcheol yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Senyum Seungcheol terkembang melihat Wonwoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Ia lega karena Wonwoo mau makan bersama yang lainnya. Namun senyum itu luntur saat Wonwoo berlalu begitu saja. Melewati semuanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hanya menatap makanan yang tersaji dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin memukul wajah sombongnya," ucap Seokmin sambil menggenggam erat sumpit di tangannya. Matanya menatap tajam kepergian Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , bukannya sudah aku bilang, jangan pedulikan manusia sombong seperti dia. Tidak akan ada gunanya, _Hyung_!" kali ini Seungcheol tidak menyahuti ucapan Soonyoung. Sambil diam, ia mendudukan dirinya di antara Jisoo dan Mingyu.

"Tidak ada untung ruginya kalau dia tidak makan bersama kita. Lagi pula selama ini kita juga makan tanpa dia. Dan kita jauh lebih tenang _Hyung_!" ucap Seungkwan sambil meletakan kembali mangkuk yang sudah ia pegang. Selera makannya tiba-tiba menguar setiap membicarakan Wonwoo. Apalagi perilaku Wonwoo yang membuatnya semakin membencinya.

"Sudah, jangan bahas lagi!" pinta Seungcheol.

"Sekarang makanlah!" perintahnya lagi sambil mengambil bagiannya. Menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Dan susul dengan daging yang mereka beli saat pulang kerja.

"Jangan ada yang menyisakan makanan," lanjutnya sambil menjumput kimchi. Yang langsung dijawab serempak adik-adiknya.

" _Hyung_!" Mingyu menyodorkan mangkuknya ke arah Jihoon. Tanpa banyak bertanya, ia membagi separuh nasinya. Membuat pemuda tampan itu tersenyum manis. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam saja melihat tingkah ke duanya. Porsi makan Jihoon yang tidak banyak berbeda dengan Mingyu. Sehingga pemuda mungil itu membagi sebagian miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah mini market. Membeli ramen dan memakannya di tempat yang disediakan. Ramen yang mengeluarkan uap yang menggugah selera itu hanya Wonwoo pandangi tanpa minat. Mengaduk-aduknya berulang kali tanpa berniat memasukan ke mulutnya.

Pemuda yang mengenakan _sweater_ berwarna hitam itu menghela nafasnya. Perutnya sama sekali belum diisi. Mau tidak mau ia harus memakannya. Dengan terpaksa ia menyumpit ramen dan memakannya. Wonwoo memakannya dalam diam. Sangat perlahan tanpa minat. Makanan yang menjadi favorit warga Korea itu tampak sulit untuk ia telan.

"Won- _ie_ , jangan terlalu sering makan ramen! Ramen ini bisa membuatmu sakit kalau terlalu sering dikonsumsi."

Ketika sekelebat bayangan itu muncul, Wonwoo mengeratkan genggaman sumpitnya. Memasukan ramen itu dengan paksa meski belum sepenuhnya ia telan. Terus seperti itu sampai ia merasa sesak. Menepuk dadanya kuat dan meneguk air mineral yang terletak di dekatnya.

Karena terlalu memaksa membuatnya tersedak. Namun Wonwoo terus memaksakan masuk ke dalam mulutnya sampai matanya berair. Ia baru berhenti setelah cup yang berisi ramen itu hanya menyisakan kuahnya saja.

Wonwoo berjalan seorang diri sambil menendang krikil kecil di jalanan. Hari yang sudah mulai larut meyakinkannya kalau penghuni _SVT house_ sudah mulai terlelap. Namun ia tidak segera pulang. Masih ingin dengan kesendiriannya.

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan. Melihat objek yang berada di bawah pohon. Ia menggeleng dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Wonwoo kembali menghentikanya. Kembali melihat objek di bawah pohon besar itu.

Mencoba mengabaikan, Wonwoo mempercepat langkah kakinya. Menuju rumah yang dihuni orang-orang yang membencinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, hanya kesunyian yang menyambutnya. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar, pemuda tampan yang menjadi teman sekamarnya sudah memejamkan mata. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Memandangi langit-langit kamar dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Tidak…tidak…tidak," gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba memejamkan matanya. Berharap pikirannya kembali jernih saat bangun esok hari.

Meski sudah mencoba untuk tidur, mata tajam itu enggan untuk terlelap. Pikirannya terus melayang-layang. Meski sudah berulang kali ganti posisi tidur, ia juga belum bisa tidur. Karena perasaanya tidak bisa dikontrol lagi, Wonwoo memutuskan keluar. Berjalan di ruangan sepi itu dengan mengendap-endap. Memastikan langkahnya tidak mengganggu yang lainnya.

Mingyu membuka matanya. Melirik ranjang sebelahnya yang kosong. Dahinya berkerut. Ia yakin dengan jelas pemuda berkulit putih itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun saat membuka mata, ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Kemana dia malam-malam seperti ini?" batin Mingyu sambil beranjak dari tidurnya. Membenarkan rambutnya sebelum berjalan keluar untuk mengikuti Wonwoo.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan di malam-malam seperti ini? Tidak mungkinkan dia melakukan hal yang aneh?" gumamnya sambil berjalan mengendap. Mengikuti Wonwoo dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia ingin tahu apa yang di lakukan pemuda yang sering disebut sombong itu.

"Kenapa dia berjalan ke arah itu?" batin Mingyu semakin bingung. Namun ia tetap mengikuti Wonwoo. Dan ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik pohon saat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia menajamkan matanya untuk melihat pergerakan Wonwoo. Sedikit terkejut melihat apa yang di lakukan pemuda di ujung sana. Lama mengamati Wonwoo, mata Mingyu kini langsung membola. Meski malam hari, tapi cahaya bulan dan lampu jalanan membuatnya bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Tubuh Mingyu langsung menegang. Ia yakin pandangannya tidak salah. Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya sambil berjalan mundur. Tangannya terangkat ke dadanya. memeganginya terus sambil menjauh.

"Tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin," racau Mingyu sambil membalikkan tubuhnya. Berlari menjauhi Wonwoo. Berlari sekencang mungkin. Ia harus segera tiba di rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Mingyu terus meyakinkan kalau semuanya tidak benar. Tapi pandangan matanya tidak salah. Ia tidak salah melihat apa yang Wonwoo lakukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Warning : Typo**

 **By : Yara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mengamati dengan lamat objek yang meringkuk di bawah pohon. Langkahnya tampak sangat hati-hati. Tidak ingin mengejutkan objek yang membuatnya tidak bisa membendung rasa ingin tahunya.

Setelah memastikan makhluk itu bernafas, Wonwoo berjongkok. Tepat di hadapan makhluk kecil yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana pendek. Wajah yang dibenamkan antara ke dua lututnya membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Hai!"

Wonwoo mencoba menyapa. Mendengar suaranya, anak laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu semakin memeluk kakinya erat. Untuk sesaat Wonwoo terdiam. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan tanpa membuat makhluk kecil itu takut.

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam duduk di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Namun lagi-lagi tidak ada respon. Anak laki-laki yang ia perkirakan berusia empat atau lima tahun itu masih betah dengan posisinya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya.

Melihat anak kecil duduk di bawah pohon sendiri membuat hati Wonwoo terenyuh. Meski ia ingin mengabaikannya, namun lubuk hati yang terdalam memaksanya untuk kembali. Melihat anak kecil yang sendirian itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia seolah melihat dirinya dalam wujud yang berbeda.

Wonwoo mencoba menyentuh rambut anak itu. Membelainya dengan lembut. Pergerakan tangannya justru semakin membuat anak itu takut. Bahkan tubuhnya tampak bergetar.

"Hey jangan takut! _Hyung_ bukan orang jahat!" meski usahanya tidak mendapat respon, Wonwoo tidak menyerah. Tetap sabar untuk mendapat jawaban dari anak kecil di hadapannya.

"Coba lihat wajah _Hyung_ baik-baik! Apa _Hyung_ terlihat seperti orang jahat?"

Usaha Wonwoo membuahkan hasil. Perlahan anak itu mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang Wonwoo takut-takut. Meski hanya menampakan separuh wajahnya, sudah membuat Wonwoo senang.

"Bagaimana? Apa _Hyung_ terlihat seperti orang jahat?" tanya Wonwoo. Dengan gerakan lambat, anak kecil itu menggeleng.

" _H-Hyung_ … cantik," ucapnya terbata.

Seketika Wonwoo membulatkan matanya. Jawaban anak kecil itu benar-benar tidak terduga. Namun dengan segera ia menggeleng. Menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan anak kecil itu.

"Itu salah," ucap Wonwoo masih terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung_ ini tampan. Sangat tampan! Coba katakan, Wonwoo _hyung_ tampan!"

"Wonwoo… _hyung_ … tampan," ucap anak kecil itu seperti mengeja. Seulas senyum langsung terpatri di wajah Wonwoo. Dengan gemas, ia mengacak rambut anak yang masih menyembunyikan setengah wajahnya.

"Itu baru benar!" ucapnya tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya. Senyum yang tidak akan pernah diperlihatkan pada orang lain. Terutama pada penghuni _SVT house_ yang selalu mencapnya buruk.

"Jadi _hyung_ boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

"Lee Chan," jawab anak itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan sempurna. Karena Wonwoo tidak membuatnya takut, ia berani menampakan wajahnya. Dan detik itu juga mata Wonwoo terbelalak. Bahkan mulutnya menganga melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Chan- _ie_ terluka?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan wajah polos Chan. Ternyata bukan hanya wajahnya, lengan dan lututnya juga terluka. Dan lagi-lagi membuat hati Wonwoo terenyuh. Ia yakini luka dan memar di tubuh mungil itu bukan karena terjatuh. Luka yang tampak di beberapa bagian tubuh Chan membuat mata Wonwoo memanas.

Anak kecil itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya berkedip polos. Memandang wajah Wonwoo yang juga memandangnya dengan iba.

"Chan- _ie_ mau ikut _Hyung_? supaya _Hyung_ bisa mengobati luka Chan- _ie_?"

Tanpa ragu, bocah mungil itu mengangguk. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia menyetujui ajakan orang lain.

Perlahan, Wonwoo membantu Chan berdiri. Memastikan lukanya tidak tersentuh tangannya. Dan tanpa ragu, Wonwoo membawa Chan dalam gendongannya. Berjalan ke arah apotek terdekat.

"Ya Tuhan, siapa yang sudah melukainya seperti ini?" batin Wonwoo nelangsa. Dalam gendonganya, Chan terus memandangi wajahnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berlari kencang menuju _SVT house_. Pintu yang ia buka tanpa hati-hati menimbulkan debuman kencang. Mingyu sudah tidak mempedulikan jika ada yang terbangun karena ulahnya. Karena saat ia memasuki rumah, beberapa anak lainnya sedang jalan mondar mandir.

"Kau kenapa Mingyu- _ya_?" tanya Seungcheol yang melihat Mingyu tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_!" jawab Mingyu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Melihat tingkah aneh adik-adiknya, kantuk Seungcheol langsung menguar begitu saja. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia dibangunkan karena suara ribut Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Saat ia melihat keluar, Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Jihoon sedang berputar-putar mencari sesuatu.

"Jadi kau belum tidur sedari tadi Jihoon- _ah_?" tanya Seungcheol yang dijawab gelengan Jihoon.

"Sedari tadi Jihoon _Hyung_ sedang mengerjakan tugas," jawab Seungkwan yang masih memejamkan matanya. Duduk di lantai dengan menyandar ke dinding. Ia juga sama dengan Seungcheol, tidurnya terganggu karena suara ribut.

"Saat Jihoon _hyung_ mau tidur, Jihoon _hyung_ tidak menemukan robot miliknya. Jadinya dia memeriksa kamar kami dengan paksa." Kali ini Minghao yang mengangguk. Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu karena Jihoon yang masuk ke kamarnya. Belum lagi suara dua makhluk paling berisik di _SVT house_.

Jun yang menjadi teman sekamar Jihoon hanya membantu mencari tanpa suara. Ia tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum robot kecil itu berhasil ditemukan.

Saat mereka semua dipusingkan dengan keberadaan robot mainan milik Jihoon, Jeonghan muncul dengan rambut acak-acakan. Di belakangnya menyusul Hansol yang berjalan dengan setengah terpejam. Jika tidak dalam keadaan genting, mungkin Seungcheol sudah tertawa melihat yang lainnya.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , robotmu di bawah tempat tidur. Apa kau lupa? Kau yang menyimpannya tadi pagi. Takut terjatuh kalau diletakan di nakas," ucap Jeonghan sambil menguap. Ia masih benar-benar mengantuk. Namun dengan terpaksa ia bangun karena masalah Jihoon.

Dengan gesit, Jihoon berlari ke kamarnya dan Jun. Senyum manisnya terkembang melihat robot yang tergeletak manis di kolong ranjangnya. Ia langsung memeluk robot mainan yang tampak usang itu. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Jihoon baring di kasurnya. Tanpa menarik selimutnya, Jihoon langsung memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk robot berwarna biru itu.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, pemuda yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu langsung terlelap. Membuat yang lain menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Aigoo…_ cepat sekali dia tidur. Kita bahkan belum berpindah dari sini," ucap Soonyoung sambil memandangi Jihoon yang tertidur pulas. Wajah imutnya tampak semakin imut saat tengah tertidur.

"Kenapa Jihoon _hyung_ bisa langsung tidur kalau memeluk robot-robotan itu? Dan tidak akan bisa tidur kalau tidak bersama robot yang sudah usang itu? Bahkan sampai menangis?" tanya Seungkwan penasaran dengan menyembulkan kepalanya. Ia ikut mengintip Jihoon yang sudah lelap.

"Kita tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya," jawab Jisoo sambil berlalu. Meneruskan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu.

"Lagi-lagi aku peringatkan pada kalian semua. Jangan pernah sentuh robot-robotan milik Jihoon. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya mengamuk lagi!" peringat Seungcheol yang diangguki semuanya. Tanpa diperingatkan terus menerus, yang lainnya juga tidak akan ada yang berani untuk menyentuhnya. Setelahnya, Seungcheol berjalan ke kamarnya. Menyusul Jisoo yang sudah masuk lebih dulu.

"Ayo kita tidur!" Jeonghan merangkul Hansol. Mengajak _maknae_ mereka kembali tidur. Esok mereka masih harus melanjutkan kegiatan masing-masing.

Setelah Jeonghan dan Hansol masuk ke kamar, Seokmin dan Soonyoung juga menyusul. Yang kemudian diikuti Seungkwan dan Minghao. Jun yang paling akhir masuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Tingkah mereka ada-ada saja. Dan bukan sekali dua kali mereka dihebohkan karena Jihoon yang kehilangan robot-robotan miliknya. Benda yang paling berharga untuk pemuda mungil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo mendudukkan Chan di bangku depan apotek. Mengeluarkan beberapa obat yang di perlukan untuk mengobati Chan.

"Chan- _ie_ , tahan sebentar ya? Sepertinya ini akan pedih." Chan hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia hanya memperhatikan kegiatan Wonwoo. Dan sesekali memandang wajah tampan di hadapannya.

Saat membubuhkan obat di luka itu, justru Wonwoo yang meringis. Sedangkan bocah manis itu hanya diam saja. Tidak menampilkan ekspresi kesakitan apalagi sebuah ringisan.

"Tidak sakit?" tanya Wonwoo setelah selesai memplester luka di dahi Chan.

"Ini cakit. Tapi lebih cakit kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_ yang memukul Chan."

Hati Wonwoo tertohok. Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan cadel itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa kehidupan bocah mungil itu. Yang ia tahu, ia ikut merasakan sakit dan sedih yang Chan rasakan.

"Chan- _ie_ mau makan sesuatu? Nanti _Hyung_ akan membelikannya untuk Chan." Bocah itu memasang mode berpikir. Posenya yang lucu di mata Wonwoo membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Chan- _ie_ mau makan _eomuk_ , _Hyung_!"

" _Eomuk_? Makanan apa itu?" tanya Wonwoo bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu makanan yang Chan sebutkan.

" _Hyung_ tidak tahu _eomuk_ cepelti apa?"

" _Hyung_ tidak tahu!" jawab Wonwoo jujur.

"Ayo Chan- _ie_ tunjukan!" tangan mungil Chan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Mengajaknya ke tempat yang menjual _eomuk_ seperti Chan sebutkan.

"Kita bisa membelinya di sini?" tanya Wonwoo saat mereka berhenti di keda-kedai pinggir jalan. Pantas saja Wonwoo tidak tahu. Ia memang tidak pernah merasakan jajanan pinggir jalan seperti ini. Segala yang ia makan diawasi dengan ketat. Bahkan untuk bermain bersama anak yang lain saja ia kesulitan.

Setelah membeli beberapa macam _eomuk_ dan air mineral, keduanya duduk depan sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Ayunan yang di cat berwarna-warni menjadi pilihan mereka.

"Jadi seperti ini _eomuk_ ," gumam Wonwoo sambil memandangi makanan di tangannya. Tampak seperti anak kecil. Adonan yang berbahan dasar ikan itu dibuat menyerupai sosis. Memanjang dan ditusuk menggunakan bambu kecil. Sedangkan yang di tangan Chan, adalah _eomuk_ yang berbentuk pipih dan ditusuk berlipat-lipat.

"Enak," batin Wonwoo saat merasakan makanan yang baru pertama kali ia makan. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat Chan yang makan dengan begitu lahapnya.

"Chan- _ie_ , kenapa tadi duduk di bawah pohon?" tanya Wonwoo saat kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa Chan- _ie_ sering duduk sendirian di sana?"

"Pohon tidak jahat _Hyung_! pohon tidak membuat Chan cakit cepelti _appa_ dan _eomma_."

Makanan yang berada di mulut Wonwoo langsung terasa hambar. Chan mengatakannya dengan begitu ceria. Wajahnya seolah tanpa beban. Padahal kalimat polosnya sudah menohok hatinya entah ke berapa kali.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ Chan jahat?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya dengan memandangi wajah mungil di sampingnya.

"Eng!" Chan mengangguk.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ celalu memukul Chan. Chan tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal Chan tidak pelnah nakal. Tapi _appa_ dan _eomma_ celalu caja malah-malah." Lagi-lagi Chan mengungkapnya dengan ceria. Kaki mungilnya bergoyang-goyang di ayunan. Dengan mulut yang terus diisi _eomuk_.

Wonwoo menunduk. Makanan di tangannya seperti tanpa rasa. Meski baru pertama kali bertemu dengan bocah cadel itu, tapi hati Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak tersentuh. Wajah polos tanpa dosa itu membuat dadanya semakin sesak.

"Chan- _ie_ , habiskan _eomuk_ ini ya? _Hyung_ sudah kenyang."

"Chan- _ie_ boleh manghabickannya?" tanya Chan dengan mata berkedip takjub.

"Tentu saja boleh! _Hyung_ senang kalau Chan- _ie_ makan banyak. Supaya Chan cepat besar!" Bocah yang Wonwoo belum tahu usianya itu tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan deretan gigi susunya.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari kerja," batin Wonwoo. Mengingat sang _appa_ tidak memberinya uang, membuatnya harus mencari kerja. Uang yang ada di tangannya tidak akan bertahan lama. Tidak lebih dari dua minggu.

"Kalau di lumah, Chan- _ie_ tidak boleh makan banyak." Tangan mungil Chan kembali mengambil setusuk _eomuk_. Dan dengan lahap, bocah yang juga memiliki rambut hitam itu memakannya dengan ceria.

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya. Mendekati Chan dan mengangkat bocah menggemaskan itu. Mendudukannya di pangkuannya.

"Kalau bersama _Hyung_ , Chan- _ie_ boleh makan sepuas yang Chan- _ie_ mau."

"Chan- _ie_ akan makan banyak. Cupaya Chan- _ie_ cepat becal," ungkap Chan dengan kaki yang di goyang-goyangkan. Wonwoo memasang senyum sedihnya. Anak sekecil ini sudah merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Bahkan ia menanggung luka dan sedih itu dalam kesendiriannya. Hampir mirip dengannya, hanya saja ia tidak pernah merasakan luka fisik seperti yang Chan rasakan.

"Chan tidak mengantuk? Ini sudah malam?" dalam pangkuannya, Chan menggeleng. Bocah cadel itu sudah tidak meneruskan makannya. Sepertinya ia sudah kekenyangan.

"Chan celing duduk di bawah pohon cendilian. Chan- _ie_ balu bica pulang ke lumah kalau _appa_ dan _eomma_ cudah tidul."

"Supaya tidak di pukul lagi?" tanya Wonwoo yang jawab anggukan. Nafas Wonwoo tertahan. Matanya terasa memanas saat ini. Baru pertama kali ia menemukan anak setegar dan seceria Chan. Meski hidupnya penuh dengan penderitaan. Anak seusia Chan seharusnya masih mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih dan sayang dari orang tuanya. Bermain bersama anak-anak seusianya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Chan memutuskan untuk pulang. Sebagai siswa, ia harus bangun pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah.

" _Hyung_ akan mengantar Chan- _ie_ sampai ke rumah!"

"Chan- _ie_ bica cendili. Chan- _ie_ anak yang pintal. Jadi _Hyung_ tidak ucah mengantal Chan- _ie_ pulang." Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Chan dengan gemas.

"Telima kacih _Hyung_!" bocah mungil itu membungkuk. Kembali mengangkat tubuhnya dan tersenyum.

" _Hyung_ olang yang paling baik cedunia." Chan merentangkan tangannya. Mengibaratkan dunia dengan ke dua tangan mungilnya. Mau tidak mau membuat Wonwoo terkekeh pelan.

"Chan- _ie_ pulang dulu. _Annyeonghaceyo_!" Dengan tangan mungilnya, Chan melambai pada Wonwoo. Tidak lupa senyum polos yang membuat dada Wonwoo semakin bergemuruh hebat.

"Aku tidak sebaik itu. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin aku dilupakan seperti ini," batin Wonwoo masih memandangi kepergian Chan.

Semenjak saat itu. Wonwoo dan Chan semakin sering bertemu. Wonwoo akan menemui Chan di tempat yang sama. Tidak jarang dalam keadaan yang sama saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Tubuh mungilnya yang tampak terluka dan lebam. Namun yang berbeda, Chan akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Dan semenjak saat itu juga, penilaian penghuni _SVT house_ semakin buruk untuknya. Beberapa cacian dan umpatan buruk sering ia terima. Tapi bukan Jeon Wonwoo namanya kalau menanggapi penilaian buruk yang ditujukan untuknya. Selagi itu tidak membahayakan orang lain, ia tidak akan peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dia tidak mau makan lagi?" tanya Jeonghan saat Seungcheol keluar dari kamar Mingyu. Wajah murungnya meyakinkan Jeonghan kalau usaha pemuda tertua itu gagal seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Lucu sekali dia menjadikan rumah ini seperti hotel. Tidak pernah menampakan diri dan berbicara. Dan saat malam hari dia akan keluar entah kemana," ucap Seokmin dengan nada tinggi. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan bagaimana perasaan Wonwoo. Yang ia tahu, semakin hari semakin bertambah kekesalannya.

"Ini sudah hari ke enam semenjak dia tinggal di sini," gumam Jeonghan sambil ikut berpikir keras. Tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana sifat Wonwoo. Selama enam hari ini, pemuda bermarga Jeon itu sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara. Bahkan ia tidak pernah menyentuh makanan yang Seungcheol sisakan untuknya.

" _Hyung_ sadar tidak? Semenjak kehadirannya, kita sering beradu mulut. Kehadirannya membuat rumah kita ini seperti neraka. Tidak pernah ada kedamaian. Selalu saja ada hal yang di ributkan. Dan itu semua karena dia," ucap Soonyoung pedas. Tangannya menunjuk tepat ke arah kamar Mingyu. Meski Wonwoo tidak melihatnya, ia yakin pemuda yang hari-harinya dihabiskan dengan gadget itu akan mendengar ucapannya.

"Aku juga merasakannya _Hyung_! rumah ini jadi tidak nyaman lagi," keluh Minghao dengan wajah sedihnya. Ia tidak suka pertengkaran. Tapi hampir seminggu ini ia selalu mendengar perdebatan yang itu-itu saja.

"Kalau begitu kita abaikan saja dia! Mudahkan?" Jihoon menimpali.

"Memangnya kita ada yang mempedulikannya? Selama ini hanya Seungcheol _Hyung_ yang peduli dengannya," Jun mengingatkan. Ucapan Jun membuat Seokmin tertawa miris.

"Lalu apa yang Seungcheol _hyung_ dapatkan? Tidak ada kan? bahkan dia tidak menghargai _Hyung_ sama sekali." Seokmin kembali bersuara. Hansol yang duduk di antara Seokmin dan Jun hanya memilih bungkam. Tidak berniat ikut menimpali seperti yang lain. Tanpa berbicarapun suasana di ruangan itu sudah terasa panas.

Mereka semua yang berkumpul di ruang tengah, membuat Seungcheol seperti dihakimi. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Tapi adik-adiknya tidak ada yang setuju dengannya. Jisoo, meski tidak mengeluarkan protesannya, Seungcheol tahu teman sekamarnya itu juga tidak menyukai keberadaan Wonwoo.

Semua yang berada di ruang tengah menghentikan ucapannya. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada Wonwoo yang menunjukkan wujudnya. Namun keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama setelah yang lain mengeluarkan sindiran pedasnya.

"Wonwoo, kau mau kemana?" Seungcheol berdiri. Mencegah Wonwoo yang akan melangkah keluar rumah. Wonwoo tidak mengatakan apapun. Tangan kanannya mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangan kirinya yang digenggam Seungcheol. Tidak menggunakan kekerasan, hanya diam sambil berusaha melepaskannya.

"Jangan pikirkan ucapan mereka!" pinta Seungcheol. Ia takut Wonwoo tersinggung dan meninggalkan rumah itu. Meski itu hak Wonwoo untuk kemanapun, tapi Seungcheol merasa bertanggung jawab. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan pemuda yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi dinginnya.

" _Yak_ Jeon Wonwoo! Kau harus berlaku sopan dengan Seungcheol _hyung_. Kau pikir kau siapa hah?" Seokmin langsung berdiri. Mendekati Wonwoo dan mencengkram baju depan Wonwoo. Melihat perbuatan Seokmin yang di luar batas, Jun dan Seungcheol langsung memisahkannya.

"Jangan berlaku kasar Seokmin- _ah_ ," teriak Seungcheol mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Mingyu yang duduk di samping Jeonghan hanya menatap lantai. Tidak mau melihat perbuatan anak-anak lainnya. Jangankan menatap, mengeluarkan suaranya pun tidak. Ia hanya diam memandangi lantai atau dinding. Kemanapun itu, asal memandang objek yang berbeda.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi _Hyung_! Lihat saja perilakunya selama dia tinggal di sini! Apa pernah dia berbiara padamu? Berlaku sopan denganmu, _Hyung_?" tanya Seokmin menggebu-gebu. Amarahnya sudah mencapai puncaknya. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk tepat ke wajah Wonwoo.

Tangan Seokmin yang menunjuk wajah Wonwoo langsung ditepis dengan kasar. Ia menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya. Membuat kepalan tangan Seokmin semakin mengerat.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Kalimat pertama yang mereka dengar. Suara pertama yang mereka dengar dari seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Namun terdengar begitu angkuh. Membuat anak-anak yang lainnya mengeraskan rahangnya. Dengan tatapan tajamnya yang ditujukan untuk Seokmin, Wonwoo melangkah keluar. Sedikit menabrak bahu Jun yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Bahkan dia pergi lagi di saat seperti ini."

Masih di tempatnya semula, Jihoon menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sangat hafal kebiasaan pemuda itu. Akan pergi saat mereka pulang kerja.

"Malam-malam seperti ini, apa yang dia lakukan? Setiap malam dia keluar. Dan akan kembali sangat larut. Bahkan aku pernah memergokinya pulang menjelang pagi." Sebenarnya Soonyoung mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Tapi kebiasaan Wonwoo yang selalu pergi saat malam hari membuatnya penasaran.

"Mungkin dia berfoya-foya? Kebiasaanya dengan dunia malam selama di Gangnam mungkin tidak bisa dihilangkan." Kata-kata itu terlalu kasar bagi Seungcheol. Namun Seokmin mengatakannya dengan santai. Tanpa dosa dan beban.

"Dunia malam? Apa? Wanita? Balapan liar? Atau mabuk-mabukan?" Minghao bukan bermaksud menuduh. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagian mana yang dimaksud oleh Seokmin. Yang ia tahu dunia malam tidak pernah jauh dari hal-hal negatif.

"Bisa jadi semuanya," ceplos Seungkwan yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. Keyakinannya tentang Wonwoo yang memiliki sifat buruk semakin kuat. Hanya Wonwoo yang selau keluar tengah malam untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Aku bosan membahas dia. Aku sudah mengantuk." Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya. Meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Hooam… aku tidur lebih dulu," ucapnya sambil menguap. Berjalan ke kamarnya dengan tangan mengucek mata sipitnya.

Di ambang pintu, Seungcheol tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Hanya memandangi langit tanpa bintang. Entah kenapa, ia seperti merasa banyak yang Wonwoo rahasiakan. Ia merasa ada alasan tertentu yang membuat Wonwoo bersifat sedingin itu. Seungcheol yakin, banyak hal yang dirasakan pemuda pemilik mata tajam itu.

Masih di tempat duduknya, Mingyu memandangi jarum jam yang bergulir. Matanya berkedip lemah memandangi benda yang menempel di dinding itu. Entah apa yang pemuda tampan itu pikirkan. Tapi ia tampak terlarut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Pagi harinya, Wonwoo berdiri di sisi ranjang. Memasukan buku dan gadget ke dalam ranselnya. Saat seseorang masuk ke kamarnya, Wonwoo menoleh. Ternyata Mingyu masuk dengan rambut yang tampak basah.

Saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Mingyu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Sangat tampak kalau pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu enggan menatapnya. Wonwoo sempat mengerutkan dahinya. Namun setelahnya ia mencoba mengabaikannya. Bukan hanya Mingyu, anak-anak yang lain juga tidak ada yang ingin melihatnya. Begitulah pikiran Wonwoo.

Wonwoo keluar kamar saat anak-anak lainnya sudah meninggalkan _SVT house_. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada tudung saji. Meski tidak pernah sekalipun memakannya, tapi Seungcheol selalu menyisihkan untuknya. Setiap hari, selalu ada makanan untuknya.

Perlahan tangannya membuka tudung saji. Matanya langsung dihadapkan dengan nasi dan lauk pauk. Wajah Seungcheol yang selalu memintanya untuk makan langsung terbayang. Dengan ragu-ragu, Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya. Mencoba menyentuh salah satu makanan. Namun belum sempat tangan putihnya menggapai mangkuk yang berisi itu, Wonwoo menarik tangannya.

"Tidak," monolognya. Kepalanya menggeleng sambil kembali menutup makanan yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Aku tidak bisa memakannya. Aku tidak boleh memakannya," gumam Wonwoo. Ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Membiarkan makanan itu tidak disentuh entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Rating : PG-15**

 **Warning : Typo**

 **By : Yara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara _high heels_ menggema di sebuah rumah mewah. Membuat beberapa wanita yang tengah berbenah berjalan ke ruang tengah. Seorang wanita cantik berjalan dengan anggunnya. Meski di usianya yang tidak muda lagi, tidak terlihat keriput di wajahnya. Justru terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut bergelombang sebahu yang dibiarkan tergerai.

Kaki rampingnya ia langkahkan ke setiap anak tangga. Beberapa _maid_ yang melihat saling menyikut.

"Kau saja yang katakan!" ucap seorang wanita bertubuh kurus.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kau saja!" wanita yang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi menggeleng. Sedangkan wanita lainnya langsung menggeleng sebelum diperintah. Saat mereka sibuk saling tunjuk, wanita cantik itu sudah menuruni tangga. Ia tampak sibuk dengan tas di tangannya.

"Kalian tetap perhatikan pola makan Wonwoo ku," ucap Wanita cantik itu tanpa menatap para pelayannya.

"Nyonya—"

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan."

"Nyonya, tuan muda Wonwoo—"

"Katakan padanya aku sudah mentransfer uang ke rekeningnya. Sudah beberapa hari dia sulit untuk di hubungi."

Belum sempat para pelayannnya berbicara, wanita cantik itu sudah memasuki mobil. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, mobil mewah itu langsung melaju. Menimbulkan desahan-desahan kecewa dari beberapa manusia yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?"

"Sampai sekarang nyonya tidak tahu kalau tuan muda sudah tidak tinggal di sini lagi."

"Kasihan tuan muda Wonwoo."

Saat para pelayan itu tengah berbisik-bisik, pelayan Kim hanya menunduk sedih. Ia kembali teringat dengan nasib tuan mudanya. Sampai detik ini, remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tidak menghubunginya. Ia yakin tuan mudanya mengalami kesulitan, tapi seperti kebiasaanya sedari kecil, tuan mudanya selalu menahannya seorang diri. Memendamnya dalam diam. Tanpa membiarkan orang lain memasuki hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung tersenyum melihat amplop di tangannya. Hari ini adalah akhir bulan. Dan mereka semua mendapat gaji masing-masing. Dengan semangat, ia mengambil tas dan jaket di dalam lokernya. Menemui anak-anak lain yang menunggu di depan.

"Kalian pulang saja lebih dulu. Aku mau menemani Jihoon ke suatu tempat," ucap Soonyoung sambil menghampiri teman-temannya. Mereka semua mengangguk. Tanpa bertanya, anak-anak yang memang segera ingin sampai di rumah langsung beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih menunggu Jihoon.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jihoon muncul dengan ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya. Lelaki mungil itu berjalan dengan tidak semangat. Berbeda dengan Soonyoung yang tampak sangat bersemangat.

"Eh…mana yang lain?" tanya Jihoon saat baru menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

"Mereka sudah pulang!"

"Pulang? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan kita?" tanya Jihoon tidak terima. Biasanya mereka selalu menunggu satu sama lain. Selalu pergi dan pulang bersama. Sesuai nasehat Seungcheol, pergi pulang harus dalam keadaan lengkap.

"Aku yang memintanya. Karena aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Belum sempat Jihoon bertanya lagi, Soonyoung sudah menarik tangan Jihoon. Membuat pemuda mungil itu mau tidak mau berlari kecil menyamai langkah Soonyoung.

"Untuk apa kita ke sini?" tanya Jihoon bingung. Mereka saat ini berhenti di depan sebuah toko.

"Karena kita sudah menerima gaji bulan ini, aku mau membelikanmu sebuah robot. Mengganti robotmu yang sudah usang itu." Soonyoung tersenyum lebar. Membuat matanya semakin menyipit. Tangannya merogoh amplop yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya.

Mendengar ucapan Soonyoung, raut wajah Jihoon berubah. Ekspresi pemuda itu menjadi datar. Matanya menatap tidak suka ke arah Soonyoung. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, Jihoon pergi dari tempat itu. Menabrak bahu Soonyoung hingga terdorong ke belakang.

"Jihoon- _ah_ tunggu!" Soonyoung mencekal lengan Jihoon. Namun langsung ditepis kasar. Mata Jihoon berkilat marah. Dan lagi-lagi ia pergi begitu saja.

Baru beberapa langkah, Soonyoung kembali mencekal lengan pemuda mungil itu. Membuat Jihoon menggeram marah.

"Lepaskan!" desis Jihoon tajam.

"Kenapa kau selalu sensitif setiap membicarakan tentang robot-robotan itu? Aku hanya ingin membelikanmu yang baru. Yang lebih bagus dari—"

"Aku tidak butuh!" Jihoon langsung memutus ucapan Soonyoung. Membuat pemuda bermarga Kwon itu langsung mengatupkan bibirnya. Untuk ke dua kalinya, Jihoon menepis tangannya dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah menahan amarah.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menggantinya. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menggantinya. Meski kau tunjukan padaku semahal dan sebagus apapun, tidak akan pernah bisa menggantinya. Kau harus ingat itu!" Jihoon memberi penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar.

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya. Frustasi menghadapi Jihoon. Ia hanya berniat membelikan sesuatu yang Jihoon senangi. Karena robot-robotan milik Jihoon saat ini sudah sangat usang. Robot-robotan itu sudah sangat lama. Soonyoung tidak tahu berapa usia robot berwarna biru itu. Yang ia ingin hanya membelikan sahabatnya yang lebih baik lagi.

"Selalu seperti ini," keluh Soonyoung. Bukan kali ini saja Soonyoung berniat membelikan benda itu untuk Jihoon. Namun tanggapan Jihoon selalu sama. Selalu marah dan berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Ia kira seiring berjalannya waktu, Jihoon mau berubah pikiran.

Soonyoung berjalan di belakang Jihoon. Ia tidak ingin Jihoon bertambah marah kalau saat ini ia mendekatinya. Ia hanya mengikuti pemuda yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru tua itu. Hingga tiba di _SVT house_ , Soonyoung masih berjalan di belakang Jihoon.

Brak…

Penghuni _SVT house_ terkejut saat pintu dibuka dengan paksa. Sungcheol yang berdiri di tengah ruangan mengelus dadanya. Menghela nafas melihat Jihoon yang masuk ke kamar dengan wajah masam.

"Ada apa lagi ini?" Seungcheol memijat pelipisnya. Tidak berapa lama, Soonyoung muncul. Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu berjalan dengan lesu. Ransel hitam miliknya ia seret dengan langkah lunglai. Semakin menambah kerutan di dahi Seungcheol.

"Ada apa dengan Jihoon, Soonyoung- _ah_?" tanpa menatap, Soonyoung menggeleng lemah. Masuk ke kamarnya yang diikuti Seokmin di belakangnya. Sepertinya Seokmin akan menuntut penjelasan dari sahabatnya.

Seungcheol menoleh saat Mingyu keluar kamar. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali, yang pasti pemuda tertua itu mulai jengah dengan kelakuan Mingyu. Berulang kali keluar masuk melihat jam di dinding.

"Yak Mingyu- _ya_ , berhentilah melihat jam seperti itu. Kepala _Hyung_ sakit melihat kau mondar mandir seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang kau tunggu? Kalau kau hobi melihat jam kenapa tidak membelinya satu dan pajang di kamarmu?"

Omelan Seungcheol tidak ditanggapi Mingyu. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu kembali melenggang ke kamarnya. Seungcheol yang masih di luar tengah mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Semakin frustasi saat Seungkwan berjalan ke dapur dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Ya Tuhan Kwan- _ie_ , hentikan aksi merajukmu itu! _Hyung_ benar-benar lupa membelinya. Besok _Hyung_ janji akan membelikannya untukmu."

Meski sudah di bujuk berulang kali, tidak membuat Seungkwan merubah ekspresinya. Tetap menekuk wajahnya dan memandang sebal ke arah Seungcheol. Bahkan saat pemuda bermarga Boo itu berjalan ke kamar dan melewatinya, Seungkwan sengaja memalingkan wajahnya. Seolah menunjukkan pada _hyung_ tertuanya kalau ia tengah merajuk.

"Dan kau Jeonghan- _ah_. Berhenti menertawakanku! Semua ini juga salahmu yang menarikku ke sana ke sini. Aku sampai lupa membelikan pesanan Seungkwan." Bukannya berhenti, Jeonghan justru semakin tertawa. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu sampai membekap mulutnya. Tidak ingin mengganggu anak-anak lainnya yang akan beristirahat.

"Aku bisa cepat tua kalau seperti ini," keluh Seungcheol sambil berlalu ke kamar. Menyusul Jisoo yang sepertinya sudah terlelap. Ia juga butuh istirahat. Masih banyak kegiatan yang menunggu mereka esok hari.

"Kalian cepat tidur! Kau berhenti tertawa Jeonghan- _ah_! Dan kau Kim Mingyu, cepat tidur sekarang! Jangan mondar-mandir melihat jam di dinding," teriak Seungcheol dari kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chan tidak bersuara dalam gendongan Wonwoo. Matanya terus menatap ke dahi pemuda itu. Meski berulang kali Wonwoo melemparkan senyum untuk menenangkan, tidak membuat bocah cadel itu merubah ekspresinya. Sedih dan merasa bersalah yang menjadi satu.

Tangan mungil Chan terangkat ke dahi Wonwoo. Menyeka darah yang terus keluar dengan lengan jaketnya. Matanya tampak memerah. Namun ia tidak menangis. Masih berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya.

"Chan benci _appa_. Kalena _appa_ , Wonwoo _hyung_ jadi beldalah. Chan- _ie_ benci _appa_ ," batin bocah mungil itu.

Matanya menatap sedih ke arah Wonwoo. Meski pemuda itu tidak mengatakan sakit, tapi Chan tahu bagaimana rasanya. Chan tahu Wonwoo tengah menahan sakit. Cairan kental berwarna merah itu terus saja mengalir. Bahkan wajah pemuda tampan itu semakin memucat.

" _Hyung_ , Chan- _ie_ bica jalan cendili."

Chan meminta turun dari gendongan Wonwoo. Wajah yang semakin memucat membuat Chan semakin sedih. Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan Wonwoo di saat seperti ini. Ia bisa jalan dengan kaki mungilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai!"

Chan memilih bungkam. Suara Wonwoo mulai terdengar melemah. Tangan mungilnya kembali menyeka darah yang masih saja keluar. Bocah berambut hitam itu melakukannya tanpa rasa takut. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis saat ini. Menangis karena darah itu tidak kunjung berhenti. Tapi Chan tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo khawatir.

Chan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak jauh dari mereka, tampak sebuah bangunan menjulang. Meski bukan gedung pencakar langit, namun tampak lebih tinggi dibandingkan gedung yang lainnya.

Masih dalam gendongan Wonwoo, Chan sedikit merasa lega. Mereka saat ini sudah berada di dalam Rumah Sakit. Meski luka Wonwoo masih belum diobati, setidaknya di tempat itu banyak yang akan menolong pemuda tampan itu. Ia hanya bocah yang belum lancar berbicara. Tidak bisa membantu Wonwoo meski sangat ingin.

"Wonwoo!"

Panggilan itu membuat keduanya menoleh. Tampak seorang dokter muda berparas tampan. Dokter yang memiliki tubuh tinggi itu berjalan tergesa ke arah mereka.

" _Hyung_!" ucap Wonwoo sedikit ragu. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Wajah dokter tampan itu tidak begitu jelas di matanya. Seiring langkah sang dokter yang semakin mendekat, membuat Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Ya Tuhan Wonwoo- _ya_ , ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" wajah dokter itu tampak terkejut. Sangat jelas kalau ia merasakan kekhawatiran melihat luka Wonwoo. Matanya menelisik penampilan Wonwoo yang tampak kacau.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya dokter itu lagi.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Perlahan menurunkan Chan dari gendongannya. Mendudukkan bocah manis itu di bangku yang tersedia. Wonwoo berjongkok. Menyamakan tinggi badan ke duanya. Tangannya diletakan pada bahu Chan.

"Chan- _ie_ , jangan kemana-mana ya! Chan- _ie_ tunggu _hyung_ di sini. Jangan nakal dan jangan menangis!"

Dengan patuh bocah itu mengangguk. Membuat senyum lemah tampak di wajah pucat Wonwoo. Sambil berdiri, Wonwoo mengacak rambut Chan. Sedangkan Chan hanya diam memandangi Wonwoo.

"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan pada _Hyung_! Dan sekarang kita obati lukamu."

Wonwoo dan dokter tampan itu berjalan beriringan. Sebelum benar-benar menjauh, Wonwoo memutar kepalanya. Menoleh ke arah Chan yang masih memandanginya. Memberi senyuman menenangkan untuk anak yang sudah mulai menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Berarti Chan sudah menunggu Wonwoo selama tiga jam. Dan selama itu, Chan tidak berpindah dari duduknya. Sesuai perintah Wonwoo, ia tidak boleh kemana-mana. Apalagi sampai berbuat nakal. Bocah cerdas itu tetap tenang menunggu Wonwoo.

Meski matanya mulai mengantuk, Chan tidak berniat untuk tidur. Ia ingin terus menunggu Wonwoo. Ia ingin melihat keadaan pemuda yang entah sejak kapan mulai ia sayangi.

Chan menoleh saat ada yang mendekat. Dokter yang sama, duduk di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Adik kecil mau bertemu dengan Wonwoo _hyung_?" seketika Chan langsung mengangguk mantap. Rasa kantuknya langsung menguar begitu saja. Sedari tadi ia memang sangat ingin melihat keadaan Wonwoo.

"Chan- _ie_ mau beltemu Wonwoo _hyung_!" ucap Chan cadel yang membuat dokter tampan itu tersenyum.

"Ayo kita melihat Wonwoo _hyung_ di kamarnya."

Bocah yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek itu lompat dari duduknya. Dengan semangat ia mengikuti langkah sang dokter. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan. Chan baru bisa masuk saat dokter muda itu membuka pintu.

Pemandangan pertama yang tersaji adalah Wonwoo yang terbaring di ranjang. Dengan seragam pasien yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya. Chan memandang pemuda tampan itu bingung. Matanya terus menatap Wonwoo yang memejamkan matanya.

" _Ahjucci_ , apa Wonwoo _hyung_ tidul?" tanya Chan dengan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sang dokter yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Iya, Wonwoo _hyung_ sedang tidur. Jadi Chan- _ie_ tidak perlu khawatir. Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak apa-apa."

Dokter muda yang ber- _name_ _tag_ Shim Changmin menuntun Chan ke sofa. Mengajak bocah manis itu untuk duduk. Jarak yang tidak jauh dengan ranjang Wonwoo, memudahkan Chan untuk melihat lebih dekat.

" _Ahjucci_ , kenapa tangan Wonwoo _hyung_ ditucuk jalum cepelti itu?" Chan menyerukan kebingungannya. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikan tangan Wonwoo. Tangan mungil Chan menunjuk ke arah tangan Wonwoo yang diberi infus.

Yang ia tahu, Wonwoo hanya terluka di bagian dahi. Selang infus yang tergantung membuatnya bingung. Menurut pemikirannya, Wonwoo hanya perlu diperban. Apalagi melihat keadaan Wonwoo yang tengah terbaring saat ini.

"Itu hanya vitamin supaya Wonwoo _hyung_ cepat sehat. Kalau Wonwoo _hyung_ diinfus, besok Wonwoo _hyung_ bisa bermain bersama Chan lagi." Chan mengangguk paham. Ia tersenyum membayangkan besok Wonwoo sudah sehat. Bisa menemaninya lagi seperti biasa. Changmin yang duduk di samping Chan ikut tersenyum. Matanya menatap Chan dan pemuda yang tertidur itu bergantian.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau saat ini begitu terlihat menyedihkan?" batin Changmin.

"Chan tunggu di sini saja. Jangan kemana-mana!" perintah Changmin yang langsung diangguki Chan. Dokter berwajah tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya. Mengacak rambut bocah itu sebelum berjalan keluar.

Sepeninggal Changmin, Chan turun dari sofa. Berjalan ke arah ranjang Wonwoo. Anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu tidak berani menyentuh Wonwoo. Hanya memperhatikan wajah tampan yang kini tengah terlelap.

Lama kelamaan rasa kantuknya semakin berat. Meski ia berniat ingin menunggu sampai Wonwoo bangun, tapi matanya tidak bisa bertahan lama. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali ke sofa. Kali ini Chan merebahkan tubuhnya. Dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, mata sipitnya benar-benar terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Wonwoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara. Changmin berdiri di depan pintu sambil menutup pintu hati-hati. Dokter tampan itu berjalan ke arahnya. Dan langsung menuju selang infus yang masih tergantung.

" _Hyung_ bisa lepaskan ini? Ini benar-benar menganggu," keluh Wonwoo sambil menunjuk selang yang terhubung ke tangannya.

"Kau melepas gelangmu?" tanya Changmin sambil melepas infus di tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya. Apa _Hyung_ mau membuat yang lebih besar? Supaya aku bisa memakainya di leher?" Changmin tergelak. Merasa lucu saat membayangkan Wonwoo memakai kalung seperti peliharaanya di rumah.

"Ide bagus. Pasti sangat menggemaskan kalau _Hyung_ memberi tambahan tali." Wonwoo mendengus saat Changmin kembali menertawakannya.

Changmin hanya berdiam diri saat Wonwoo turun dari ranjang. Karena pemuda itu tidak akan pernah mau menerima uluran tangannya. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Menyambar pakaiannya yang terletak di nakas.

Sampai Wonwoo selesai berganti pakaian, Changmin tidak merubah posisinya. Berdiri dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan menuntut.

"Bisa jelaskan pada _Hyung_ sekarang?"

Wonwoo mendesah. Ia kembali ke ranjangnya. Namun bukan untuk merebahkan diri. Hanya duduk dan memandangi lantai. Ia seolah enggan menatap mata Changmin yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Bisa lain waktu saja, _Hyung_? aku tidak ingin mengatakan apapun saat ini. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu di sini," ucap Wonwoo pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chan. Bocah mungil itu masih tertidur pulas. Tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Chan yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Tapi aku tidak mengharapkan kedatanganmu seperti malam tadi. Dan lagi, _hyung_ tidak lama bekerja di sini. _Hyung_ hanya beberapa hari menggantikan dokter yang seharusnya bertugas." Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Sudah paham dengan kesibukan dokter tampan itu.

"Apa dia tahu?" tanya Changmin. Wonwoo menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya.

"Jangan bahas dia _hyung_!" pinta Wonwoo tanpa memandang Changmin. Dokter muda itu akan membuka mulutnya lagi, namun urung melihat raut sendu yang Wonwoo tampilkan.

" _Hyung_ , untuk biayanya—"

"Jangan pikirkan soal biaya." Changmin langsung memotong ucapan Wonwoo.

"Pikirkan saja tentang dirimu. Jangan pernah terjadi seperti ini lagi." Changmin kembali mengingatkan. Namun pemuda tampan itu hanya diam. Entah apa yang tengah dipikirkan.

"Aku justru mengharapkannya. Saat itu terjadi dan _Hyung_ tidak ada mungkin aku—"

"Masih banyak dokter yang lain." Lagi-lagi Changmin memutus ucapan Wonwoo. Terlalu paham ke mana arah pembicaraan remaja itu.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu Wonwoo- _ya_. _Hyung_ yakin dia tidak melupakanmu. Pasti ada suatu alasan yang membuatnya seperti ini. Jadi jangan lukai dirimu untuk membuatnya datang padamu!" Wonwoo diam. Namun Changmin tidak tahu, diamnya pemuda itu mendengarkan nasehatnya atau malah sebaliknya.

"Kau menyayanginya?" tanya Changmin yang membuat Wonwoo mendongak. Pemuda tampan itu mengikuti arah pandang Changmin. Tersenyum kecil dan turun dari ranjang. Berjongkok menghadap makhluk kecil yang masih terlelap.

"Aku menyayanginya."

Changmin ikut tersenyum melihat Wonwoo. Remaja berkulit putih itu membelai rambut Chan dengan sayang. Tidak terkejut dengan perlakuan Wonwoo. Karena ia sangat mengenal bagaimana remaja itu. Changmin sangat paham bagaimana lembutnya hati pemuda bermarga Jeon itu.

"Saat aku dibuang ke kota ini, aku hampir menyerah dengan hidupku sendiri _Hyung_! tapi semenjak ada dia, aku tidak kesepian lagi. _Hyung_ tahu kan hati anak kecil begitu tulus? Dia tidak pernah memandangku dari satu sisi seperti yang orang lain lakukan. Dan lagi, aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri dalam wujud yang berbeda."

Sebenarnya Changmin ingin bertanya. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang tertimbun di benaknya. Tentang bagaimana Wonwoo bisa berada di kota ini. Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa dibuang. Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa mendapat luka. Dan bagaimana Wonwoo bisa bersama anak kecil berwajah manis itu. Namun semua itu Changmin tahan di hatinya. Sesuai permintaan Wonwoo yang tidak ingin mengatakan apapun.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh rambutnya, Chan menggeliat. Mata sipitnya mulai terbuka. Dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat wajah tampan di hadapannya. Dengan senyum cerah, ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Menerjang Wonwoo dengan sebuah pelukan.

" _Hyung_!"

Karena tanpa aba-aba membuat Wonwoo hampir terjengkang. Tapi pemuda itu masih bisa menahan berat badan Chan.

" _Hyung_ cudah cembuh?" tanya Chan sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Seperti yang Chan- _ie_ lihat!" Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya. Membuktikan pada bocah cadel itu kalau ia sudah baik-baik saja.

"Sekarang kita bisa pulang!"

"Yeeaaaay!" Chan bersorak kegirangan.

" _Hyung_ cudah cembuh, Chan- _ie_ jadi tidak kecepian lagi!" Chan tersenyum senang. Dengan kepala digoyangkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun tiba-tiba senyum bocah manis itu menghilang. Wajahnya merengut lucu.

"Cebenalnya Chan- _ie_ mau menunggu campai Wonwoo _Hyung_ bangun. Tapi Chan- _ie_ caaaaaaangat mengantuk." Wonwoo menahan senyumnya mendengar ocehan Chan. Ia dengan sabar menunggu bocah cadel itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Begitu pula dengan Changmin. Dokter yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya membekap mulutnya. Ekspresi Chan sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Mata Chan- _ie_ tidak mau dibuka lagi. Jadinya Chan- _ie_ ketidulan di cini." Chan menepuk sofa yang ia duduki. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo dan Changmin tertawa. Dengan gemas, Wonwoo menarik pelan pipi Chan.

"Pantas saja tidur _hyung_ sangat nyenyak. Ternyata Chan- _ie_ menunggu _hyung_ tidur ya?" kali ini wajah Chan kembali ceria. Meski tidak bisa menunggu Wonwoo sampai bangun, setidaknya tidur Wonwoo sudah nyenyak karenanya. Seperti itu lah pemikiran Chan.

Wonwoo melepas jeket yang membungkus tubuh mungil Chan. Lengan jaket bocah manis itu sudah terkena noda darahnya. Jadi ia membiarkan Chan hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek.

"Kalian mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Changmin saat Wonwoo mulai berbenah.

"Iya, kami harus pulang! Nanti aku akan menghubungimu _Hyung_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan di trotoar. Bocah mungil yang sedari kemarin bersamanya berada dalam gendonganya. Digendong di punggungnya dengan lengan yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Mulai sekarang, Chan- _ie_ tinggal bersama _Hyung_ ya?" dalam gendongannya, Chan mengangguk. Ia justru merasa senang bisa terus bersama dengan seseorang yang ia sayang.

Saat beberapa meter lagi mereka tiba di _SVT house_ , Wonwoo menurunkan Chan dari gendongannya. Berjongkok dan menghadap anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

" _Hyung_ boleh minta sesuatu dari, Chan- _ie_?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memegang ke dua pundak Chan. Tanpa ragu bocah mungil itu mengangguk. Matanya menatap Wonwoo dengan intens.

"Mulai saat ini kita akan tinggal di sana!" Wonwoo menunjuk sebuah rumah berwarna kuning yang dipadukan dengan coklat. Membuat Chan mengikuti arah tunjuk Wonwoo dan kembali mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ minta, selama di sana Chan- _ie_ tidak boleh nakal. Chan- _ie_ jangan sering menangis. Dan Chan- _ie_ tidak boleh menyentuh apapun yang ada di rumah itu." Meski tidak tahu apa alasannya, Chan tetap menurut. Bocah kecil itu mengangguk. Membuat rambut hitamnya bergoyang-goyang.

"Dan satu lagi, kalau Chan- _ie_ membutuhkan sesuatu, Chan- _ie_ harus beritahu _hyung_!"

"Apa di dalam cana banyak olang jahat, _Hyung_?" tanya Chan dengan wajah polosnya. Namun Wonwoo menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak! Mereka semua orang baik. Tapi Chan- _ie_ hanya boleh meminta sesuatu pada _hyung_ saja." Wonwoo tidak bisa mengatakan kebenarannya. Apapun yang ia alami di rumah itu, Wonwoo tidak ingin Chan mengetahuinya. Dan Wonwoo akan berusaha melindungi Chan. Membuatnya merasa nyaman saat bersamanya. Wonwoo tidak ingin melihat kesedihan di wajah manis itu. Sudah cukup penderitaan Chan selama ini. Ia tidak ingin anak yang seharusnya masih mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua itu merasakan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Chan- _ie_ mengelti. Chan- _ie_ tidak boleh nakal dan menangic. Chan- _ie_ juga tidak boleh menyentuh balang-balang yang ada di lumah. Kalau Chan- _ie_ mau cecuatu, Chan- _ie_ haluc membeli tahu _Hyung_ ," ucap Chan dengan begitu cerdasnya.

"Anak pintar!" Wonwoo tersenyum puas. Ia mangacak rambut hitam Chan dengan gemas. Wonwoo berdiri dan menggendong Chan. Kali ini ia menggendongnya di depan. Membawa bocah mungil itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

Saat akan memasuki pintu, Wonwoo bisa mendengar keributan dari dalam. Namun saat ia masuk, rumah itu tiba-tiba hening. Tidak lagi terdengar teriakan dan perdebatan yang biasanya menjadi rutinitas saat pagi hari. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua. Namun tidak mengurungkan niat Wonwoo. Ia tetap masuk sambil menggendong Chan.

"Sekarang apa lagi ini? Apa maksudmu membawa orang lain ke rumah ini?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya yang akan memasuki kamar. Memandang dingin pemuda yang baru saja berbicara. Semua mata seolah menuntut jawaban padanya. Membuat anak laki-laki yang berada di gendongannya memandang takut-takut. Wonwoo mengusap punggung Chan. Meyakinkan anak kecil itu kalau ia akan aman bersamanya.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa. Dia akan bersamaku. Aku akan menjamin dia tidak akan merepotkan kalian. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir," jawab Wonwoo dingin. Berbanding terbalik saat ia berbicara dengan Chan.

Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Saat baru memasuki kamar, ia berpapasan dengan Mingyu yang akan keluar. Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. Tingkah pemuda itu seminggu ini tampak aneh. Selalu menghindar cepat saat tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan atau tanpa sengaja terjadi kontak mata.

"Ya Tuhan, apalagi yang akan dia lakukan?"

"Semalaman dia menghilang entah kemana. Dan sekarang apa yang dia lakukan? Membawa anak kecil? Sulit dipercaya!"

"Siapa anak kecil itu?"

"Dari mana dia bisa mendapat anak kecil saat semalaman tidak pulang?"

"Mungkin dia baru saja menculik anak kecil itu. Kalian lihat perban di dahinya?"

"Apa mungkin itu anaknya?"

"Kau gila? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memiliki anak di usianya yang sekarang? Pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan."

"Apa ini salah satu dari hasil kejahatannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang ia lakukan selama di luar. Tapi kali ini sangat keterlaluan kalau ia sampai menculik anak kecil itu."

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus menerus. Rumah kita benar-benar tidak akan pernah ada kedamaian lagi. Kalian tahu kan kalau anak kecil itu selalu nakal dan sering menangis?"

Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa saja yang berbicara di luar sana. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanya menutup telinga Chan. Menghindari bocah mungil itu untuk mendengar semua kata-kata kasar yang dilontarkan untuknya. Ia tidak ingin Chan mendengar kalimat pedas itu.

Chan hanya memandang Wonwoo dalam diam. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Wonwoo menutup telinganya. Tapi yang ia tahu, ia harus menuruti semua yang Wonwoo inginkan. Sesuai permintaan pemuda tampan itu, Chan tidak akan nakal. Bocah cerdas itu hanya diam duduk di pinggir ranjang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Typo tolong di maafkan!

Di tunggu reviewnya!


	5. Chapter 5

**Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Warning : Typo**

 **By : Yara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _SVT house_ tampak sepi. Hanya ada Wonwoo dan seorang anak kecil di dalamnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama duduk di tepian ranjang. Chan mendongak, memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo. Pemuda itu tengah melamun. Menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

Chan tahu ada sesuatu yang Wonwoo pikirkan. Meski ia masih terlalu kecil, tapi Chan bisa melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang tampak berbeda. Tidak ingin nakal seperti janjinya, Chan hanya berdiam diri. Kaki mungilnya diayun-ayunkan. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Wonwoo. Di kamar Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ada mainan yang bisa ia mainkan.

Wonwoo terpekur menatap lantai. Pikirannya tengah berkecamuk. Saat ini Chan sudah bersamanya. Tapi bocah mungil itu tidak memiliki pakaian ganti. Ia harus membelikannya. Wonwoo bingung bagaimana membelikan bocah itu baju. Bukan karena Wonwoo merasa keberatan. Hanya saja ia tidak seperti dulu lagi. Ia sudah tidak memiliki uang lebih yang selama ini ia foya-foyakan.

Uang di saku celananya mungkin hanya bertahan untuk mereka makan dua atau tiga hari lagi. Sedangkan Chan pasti sangat membutuhkan baju. Kepala Wonwoo berdenyut memikirkannya. Saat ini, hanya ia yang bocah mungil itu miliki. Orang tua yang melahirkannya tidak menginginkan kehadirannya.

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya. Mengambil ransel yang terletak tidak jauh dari ranjangnya. Mengeluarkan benda berwarna hitam dari dalamnya. Chan yang memang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, memandangi benda di tangan Wonwoo.

"Chan- _ie_ tahu ini apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Chan langsung menggeleng. Karena ia baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Ini namanya PSP. Chan- _ie_ mau memainkannya?" dengan semangat bocah itu mengangguk. Sedari tadi ia sudah merasa bosan. Tapi takut mengatakannya pada Wonwoo.

"Sini biar _Hyung_ ajarkan! Chan- _ie_ perhatikan baik-baik!" Wonwoo mengangkat tubuh Chan. Memindahkan bocah manis itu ke pangkuannya. Mata sipit Chan terus memperhatikan pergerakan tangan Wonwoo.

Setelah beberapa saat, Chan langsung bisa memainkannya. Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Chan memang benar-benar cerdas. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk membuat anak itu memahaminya.

"Chan- _ie_ , _Hyung_ harus pergi sebentar. Chan- _ie_ mau kan menunggu _Hyung_ di sini?" masih memegang PSP di tangannya, Chan mengangguk. Sekarang ia sudah memiliki mainan yang mengasyikkan. Jadi tidak masalah untuknya di tinggal.

"Selama _Hyung_ tidak ada Chan- _ie_ jangan nakal! Chan- _ie_ tetap di sini! Kalau Chan- _ie_ ingin makan, _Hyung_ sudah membelikan minuman dan biskuit."

"Chan- _ie_ mengelti! Chan tidak akan nakal!" lagi-lagi Chan mengangguk. Setelah memastikan Chan benar-benar bisa di tinggal sendiri, Wonwoo keluar dari _SVT house_. Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah sederhana itu. Tidak tahu kemana, yang pasti ia harus mencari kerja. Kalau tidak begitu, ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia dan Chan bisa makan.

Kafe, restoran, bahkan kedai-kedai siap saji Wonwoo datangi. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang bisa menerimanya. Tidak ada satupun lowongan untuknya bekerja. Meski kakinya sudah benar-benar lelah untuk berjalan, Wonwoo tetap memaksakannya. Keringat sudah membasahi kaos lengan panjang yang ia kenakan.

"Ya Tuhan, aku harus mencari di mana lagi?" batin Wonwoo sambil terus berjalan.

Pengalaman dan ijazah yang tidak ia miliki membuatnya kesulitan untuk diterima bekerja. Tidak ingin menyerah, Wonwoo memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Berharap ada toko yang mau menerimanya. Namun usahanya tetap sama. Tidak ada hasil sama sekali. Sepertinya Tuhan benar-benar tengah mengujinya.

Saat di perjalanan, Wonwoo melihat sebuah selebaran. Pengumaman lowongan pekerjaan yang ditempel pada tiang listrik. Raut wajah itu justru berubah semakin sendu saat membacanya. Bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan dengan bayaran yang lumayan.

"Apa aku harus bekerja di sana?" batinnya.

Awalnya Wonwoo masih menimbang-nimbang. Namun akirnya ia memantapkan niatnya. Apapun pekerjaannya yang penting bisa menghasilkan uang. Yang terpenting ia tidak meminta-minta dan menyusahkan orang lain. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Ya Tuhan aku melupakan suatu hal. Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa bekerja di tempat itu meski sangat ingin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan lunglai ke rumah sederhana yang ia tempati. Tubuhnya sudah mulai lelah. Lagi pula ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Chan sendiri. Meski penghuni _SVT house_ ada di rumah, ia tidak yakin mereka mau menemani Chan.

"Kenapa mereka harus membuangku ke tempat seperti ini?"

Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu memandang miris. Bukan karena rumah itu kecil dan tidak sebanding dengan rumahnya. Tapi ia tidak menemukan kebahagiaan di dalamnya. Di rumahnya yang begitu mewah, Wonwoo merasakan kehampaan. Dan di rumah ini, Wonwoo juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ia kira ia akan dibuang di tempat yang lebih baik.

"Atau mungkin memang tidak ada tempat yang baik untukku? Di manapun tetap sama," batinnya lagi.

Saat ia masuk ke dalamnya, rumah tampak sepi. Sepertinya anak-anak yang lain sudah pergi bekerja. Mengingatnya membuat Wonwoo sedih. Mereka semua bisa bekerja dan mencari uang sendiri. Sedangkan dirinya, tidak ada satupun yang mau menerimanya.

Di dalam kamar yang terasa sempit itu, Chan tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tangannya masih mengenggam PSP miliknya. Perlahan, ia melepas benda berwarna hitam dari tangan Chan. Bocah cadel itu sedikit menggeliat. Namun kembali terlelap.

Wonwoo meraih ranselnya. Mengeluarkan dompet dari dalamnya. Membuka dompet berwarna hitam itu dan mengambil dua benda tipis. Ia terus memandangi dua buah benda di tangannya. Kartu berwarna _silver_ dan _gold_.

"Apa aku harus menggunakan ini?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menimbang dua kartu di tangannya. Dua _Automatic teller machine_ yang ada di tangannya terus dipandangi. Hatinya tengah berperang saat ini. Ragu untuk menggunakannya atau tidak. Selama ini ia tidak pernah menyentuh dua kartu itu.

Wonwoo sangat membutuhkan uang. Kebutuhan Chan baginya yang terpenting saat ini. Tapi hatinya begitu berat. Selama ini ia selalu mengabaikan dua kartu itu. Kartu yang selalu diisi tanpa pernah ia ambil sedikitpun. Wonwoo tidak tahu berapa jumlah di dalamnya. Yang ia tahu, mereka selalu mengiriminya. Dan sepertinya, jumlah uang di dalamnya bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli apapun.

"Bahkan mereka tidak tahu aku tidak pernah menggunakan ini," batin Wonwoo miris. Mengingatnya saja membuatnya semakin muak dengan hidupnya sendiri.

Pandangan Wonwoo dialihkan pada bocah kecil yang tengah terlelap. Chan tidur begitu damainya. "Aku senang saat melihatmu tidur seperti ini Chan- _ie_. Dengan begitu kau tidak mendengar dan melihat kejamnya dunia ini."

"Tanpa uang ini, bagaimana aku bisa membelikannya pakaian. Aku sudah berusaha mencari pekerjaan, tapi ternyata begitu sulit," ucap Wonwoo dalam hati.

Tidak ingin bertahan dengan kekerasan hatinya, Wonwoo memutuskan menggunakan salah satunya. Itu semua ia lakukan demi Chan. Andai bisa, ia lebih suka bekerja di bawah terik matahari. Dari pada menggunakan di antara dua kartu di tangannya.

"Aku akan menggunakan ini!" Wonwoo memutuskan memilih kartu berwarna _silver_ yang terbuat dari metal palladium. Namun ia tidak menggunakannya cuma-cuma. Ia tetap akan bekerja mencari uang. Dan ia berjanji akan mengembalikan uang itu. Meski kenyataannya, semua uang yang ada di dalamnya memang miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang malam, Wonwoo mengacak Chan ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat. Bocah mungil itu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Mendengar akan membeli baju baru membuat wajahnya begitu sumringah. Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ tidak mau membelikan baju Chan- _ie_. Kalau Chan- _ie_ minta baju balu cepelti teman-teman, Chan- _ie_ langcung dipukul. Kata _eomma_ Chan- _ie_ menyucahkan caja." Hati Wonwoo miris mendengarnya. Hanya menginginkan baju saja, anak kecil di gendongannya harus mendapat perlakuan kasar.

" _Hyung_ , apa Chan- _ie_ menyucahkan?" tanya Chan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tidak! Chan- _ie_ sama sekali tidak menyusahkan." Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum. Meski hatinya begitu berat. Wonwoo tidak tahu dengan jelas bagaimana kehidupan Chan sehari-harinya. Namun yang ia tahu, kehidupan Chan kecil tidak mudah.

Sesampainya di tempat yang di tuju, Wonwoo menurunkan Chan dari gendongannya. Anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu langsung berlari. Membuat Wonwoo harus mengejar dan menahannya supaya tidak hilang.

Saat Wonwoo sedang memilih baju yang pas untuk Chan, sebuah tangan mungil menarik ujung bajunya. " _Hyung_ , Chan- _ie_ mau baju yang belgambal dinocauluc ini. Apa boleh?" tanya Chan dengan kepala mendongak ke arahnya. Wonwoo pura-pura berpikir yang membuat Chan was-was menunggu jawabannya.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya Chan sedih.

"Tentu saja boleh!"

Satu kalimat itu membuat Chan melompat kegirangan. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo ikut tersenyum. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, senyumnya menghilang. Wajahnya berubah sendu.

" _Kenapa Won-ie harus pergi dengan ahjumma_?"

" _Karena mereka sedang sibuk. Tuan muda pergi dengan ahjumma saja. Eomma sudah memberikan banyak uang. Tuan muda bisa memilih baju yang mana saja_!"

" _Kenapa eomma tidak mau menemani Won-ie? Kenapa setiap hari sibuk_?"

" _Mereka sibuk karena mencari uang! Supaya tuan muda bisa membeli baju dan mainan yang banyak_."

Wonwoo tersenyum getir. Saat itu ia hanya ingin ditemani sang ibu. Tapi ibunya sama sekali tidak menemaninya. Kemana-mana ia harus pergi dengan para pelayan. Chan saat ini begitu bahagia karena dibelikan baju meski tanpa orang tua. Tidak sepertinya yang justru sama sekali tidak menginginkan baju dan mainan. Nasib mereka sama namun berbeda.

Bocah kecil itu selalu mendapat perlakuan kasar. Hingga kehadiran kedua orang tua dianggap sebagai momok yang menakutkan. Tidak sepertinya. Ia memang tidak mendapat perlakuan kasar. Tapi batinnya yang selalu tertekan. Meski mereka berbeda, namun tetap sama-sama anak yang tidak di anggap. Mereka sama-sama tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang.

"Sudah?" Wonwoo mendekati Chan yang sudah memegang beberapa baju dan celana. Alis Wonwoo bertaut melihat wajah murung bocah kecil itu.

"Nanti uang _Hyung_ bica habic kalau membeli cebanyak ini. Baju ini pacti mahal kan, _Hyung_? kalau begitu, Chan- _ie_ beli catu caja."

Tangan mungil Chan meletakkan baju yang ia genggam. Hanya menyisakan satu kaos berwarna kuning dengan gambar dinosaurus di depannya. Chan tampak berat meletakkan kaos berwarna biru muda. Kaos yang sama seperti di tangannya. Hanya berbeda warna saja.

"Tapi Chan- _ie_ cuka walna bilu juga. Jadi Chan- _ie_ haluc pilih mana?" tanya Chan pada diri sendiri. Ia sibuk menimbang antara baju biru dan kuningnya. Wonwoo gemas dengan kelakuan Chan. Tangannya terangkat mengacak rambut bocah cadel itu.

"Chan- _ie_ tenang saja! _Hyung_ akan bekerja dan mencari banyak uang. Lagi pula, sekarang _Hyung_ masih punya banyak tabungan. Kalau _Hyung_ mau, _Hyung_ bisa membeli mobil," ucap Wonwoo sedikit melebih-lebihkan. Tujuannya hanya untuk meyakinkan Chan. Namun mungkin saja benar adanya. Karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu berapa isi di dalam kartu yang ia bawa.

"Wooooah." Mata Chan langsung berbinar. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan nominalnya. Yang bisa ia pikirkan, berapa tumpukan uang yang Wonwoo punya kalau bisa membeli mobil.

"Sekarang, kita ambil semua ini!" Wonwoo memungut tumpukan baju yang sempat Chan letakkan. Mengumpulkannya menjadi satu dan menyerahkannya ke kasir.

Setelah membeli baju dan makan di kedai siap saji, Wonwoo dan Chan memutuskan untuk pulang. Selama di perjalanan pikiran Wonwoo terus bergelut. Ia terus memikirkan harus kerja apa dan di mana. Meski yang ia pakai adalah uangnya bukan uang curian, tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tenang.

" _Won-ie sayang, kalau ingin membeli sesuatu pakailah ini! Eomma akan selalu mengirimkannya_."

Ia dulu sempat berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh uang itu. Ia tidak ingin menggunakan uang yang membuatnya selalu diabaikan. Baginya, uang itu adalah sumber kesedihannya. Uang berlimpah tidak menjamin kebahagiaanya. Justru membuatnya kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

" _Aku benci uang ini seperti aku membenci pekerjaan kalian. Karena uang ini juga aku di tinggalkan. Aku benci semuanya_ ," ucap Wonwoo kecil waktu itu.

"Chan- _ie_ , kalau kita sampai rumah, Chan- _ie_ jangan dengarkan apapun ucapan mereka ya?" Chan memasang wajah bingung. Ia tidak mengerti siapa yang Wonwoo maksudkan. Namun ia tetap mengangguk. Ia hanya perlu tidak mendengarkan siapapun selain Wonwoo.

Saat langkahnya tinggal lima puluh meter lagi, Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Jujur ia tidak sanggup untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Bukan karena dirinya sendiri. Tapi karena Chan. Ia tidak ingin Chan mendengar hal-hal buruk yang mereka ucapkan.

Tatapan menusuk langsung menyambut kepulangan mereka. Decihan tidak suka juga menyapa gendang telinga Wonwoo.

"Orang kaya baru saja berbelanja!"

"Wah… wah… wah… pasti sangat banyak uangnya."

"Tentu saja banyak! Dia kan memang orang kaya."

"Jadi anak orang kaya enak ya? tidak perlu susah mencari uang seperti kita. Tinggal mengadahkan tangan, uang berlimpah sudah ada di tangan."

"Atau jangan-jangan dia mau memamerkannya pada kita?"

"Ck, sombong sekali. Tidak tahu saja rasanya mencari uang."

"Hidup seorang tuan muda yang sempurna!"

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi rentetan kalimat pedas dan menusuk itu. Ia melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. Chan yang berdiri di sampingnya memilih menunggu Wonwoo. Matanya berkedip polos memandangi orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruang tengah itu. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda cantik berambut panjang.

Dipandangi dengan pandangan polos seperti itu, Jeonghan langsung mengalihkan wajahnya. Tatapan anak kecil itu seolah mengulitinya. Padahal Chan hanya memandanganya begitu polos. Sindiran pedas itu masih terdengar sampai mereka memasuki kamar. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk menasehati adik-adiknya.

Chan dan Wonwoo langsung tidur setelah mencuci kaki, tangan dan menggosok gigi. Mereka mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang bersih. Di ranjang kecil itu, Wonwoo berbagi tempat tidur dengan Chan. Meski begitu tidak menyusahkan keduanya. Wonwoo memiringkan tubuhnya dengan memeluk Chan. Bocah dalam dekapannya langsung terlelap. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelelahan.

Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar saat keduanya benar-benar telah terlelap. Matanya terus memandangi dua orang yang tidur di ranjang kecil itu. Mingyu bergeming di tempatnya. Memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Lama memandangi Wonwoo dan Chan, Mingyu memutuskan untuk tidur. Merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menarik selimut. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu tidak langsung memejamkan mata. Tidur miring dengan memandangi punggung sempit Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ lihat! Itu ada bintang jatuh!"

"Kalau begitu kita buat sebuah permohonan."

"Aku akan meminta sesuatu kalau begitu."

"Boleh _Hyung_ tahu permohonan apa itu?"

"Permohonan supaya kita tetap bisa bersama. Supaya aku tidak kesepian."

"Ayo kita membuat janji untuk tetap bersama!"

Wonwoo tersentak dalam tidurnya. Matanya langsung terbuka lebar. Nafasnya tampak memburu. Perlahan ia bangun dari tidurnya. Bergerak dengan hati-hati. Takut membangunkan Chan yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya.

"Aku benci mimpi ini," batin Wonwoo sambil menunduk. Ia benci saat mimpi itu muncul. Bukan hanya sekali mimpi itu menjadi bunga tidurnya.

Di ranjang lainnya, Mingyu membuka matanya. Posisinya saat ini miring menghadap Wonwoo. Meski ia baru terjaga, namun ia bisa melihat wajah Wonwoo. Ia melihat dengan jelas Wonwoo menunduk dengan wajah sedih. Bahkan saat pemuda berkulit putih itu menyeka kristal bening di sudut matanya, Mingyu melihatnya. Semua itu tidak luput dari pandangan Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung memejamkan mata saat Wonwoo beranjak dari ranjang. Pemuda manis itu menyambar handuknya dan melangkah keluar. Saat pemuda itu sudah tidak di kamar lagi, Mingyu kembali membuka matanya. Ia menelentangkakn tubuhnya. Menghadap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_!"

Jeonghan menoleh saat mendengar suara Mingyu. Ia tersenyum melihat pemuda tampan itu. "Kenapa? Mau membantu _Hyung_ menyiram bunga?" tanyanya.

"Boleh aku menolaknya kan, _Hyung_?" Jeonghan terkekeh. Kalau bukan dia, penghuni _SVT house_ tidak ada yang ingin menyiram bunga. Kata mereka itu hanya pekerjaan wanita. Tapi Jeonghan tidak mempedulikannya. Selagi ia suka, ia akan melakukannya.

" _Hyung_ tidak kuliah hari ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil mendekati Jeonghan. Ia berdiri tepat di sisi pemuda berwajah cantik itu.

"Tidak! Hari ini _Hyung_ libur." Jeonghan tidak menatap Mingyu. Fokus pada kegiatannya menyirami bunga. Namun ia menoleh saat Mingyu tidak bersuara. Ia yakin Mingyu ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Awalnya Mingyu diam. Pemuda paling tinggi di _SVT house_ itu mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya.

" _Hyung_ percaya di dunia ini ada seseorang yang jatuh cinta selama hidupnya hanya sekali? Ketika ia mencintai, ia tidak akan bisa berpindah ke lain hati." Jeonghan tertegun beberapa saat. Selama ini adik-adiknya banyak yang mengeluarkan keluh kesah dengannya. Namun baru kali ini ada yang berbicara serius seperti Mingyu. Tidak ingin membuat Mingyu tidak nyaman, Jeonghan mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Walau _Hyung_ belum pernah melihatnya. Tapi mungkin saja ada. Berarti ia benar-benar mencintai orang yang dicintainya," jawab Jeonghan sambil menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sedikit menerawang. Membayangkan seseorang yang di maksudkan pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Bagaimana menurut _Hyung_ dengan seseorang yang seperti itu? Sekali mencintai, ia tidak akan bisa mencintai yang lainnya."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Dengan begitu dia bisa membahagiakan pasangannya. Dia bisa menjaga cinta pasangannya. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan tetap setia." Mingyu bungkam mendengar jawaban Jeonghan. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, Jeonghan tahu Mingyu tengah berpikir keras.

"Kenapa Mingyu- _ya_? apa ada orang seperti itu yang mencintaimu? Berarti kau adalah manusia yang beruntung dicintai orang yang setia seperti dia."

Kalimat Jeonghan hanya Mingyu balas dengan gelengan. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah _Hyung_ -nya. Saat Jeonghan kembali melanjutkan menyiram bunga, Mingyu berdiri sembari melamun.

"Akan sangat beruntung kalau dia adalah orang yang tepat. Tapi—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Na kkungkkotto gwishing kkungkkotto_."

" _Na kkungkkotto gwishing kkungkkotto_."

"Ahhh… tidak… tidak… wajahmu terlalu serius. Coba buat lebih menggemaskan lagi." Seokmin menghela nafas. Sudah berulang kali mencoba, tapi Soonyoung dan Seungkwan selalu memprotesnya. Mereka saat ini tengah duduk melingkar di ruang tengah.

"Lain kali kita harus meminta Jisoo _hyung_ untuk melakukannya." Soonyoung mengangguk setuju dengan kalimat Seungkwan.

" _Na kkungkkotto gwishing kkungkkotto_ ," ucap Seokmin dengan suara yang diubah seimut mungkin. Bahkan matanya yang sipit semakin tidak terlihat karena mencoba pose imut.

" _Hyung_ , coba katakan _gwishing_ -nya lebih imut lagi. Kalau seperti ini, _aegyo_ -mu akan gagal total."

"Ya Tuhan kenapa susah sekali. Kalau Seungcheol _hyung_ pasti akan sangat mudah!" keluh Seokmin. Pemuda bermarga Lee itu memajukan bibirnya. Menekannya dengan kedua tangannya. berharap wajahnya tidak kaku lagi. Jadi ia mudah melakukan _aegyo_ seperti Soonyoung.

" _Na kkungkkotto gwishing_ —" _Aegyo_ Seokmin terhenti saat mendapati kepala yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Soonyoung dan Seungkwan mengikuti arah pandang Seokmin. Dan ketiganya langsung bungkam. Sedangkan Chan yang menyembulkan kepalanya langsung masuk ke kamar.

Seokmin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa seperti orang bodoh. Malu saat tindakan konyolnya dilihat anak kecil.

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi. Lebih baik kita pergi mencari makan saja!" Seokmin mengeluarkan usulannya. Biasa kerja sepulang sekolah membuatnya bosan berdiam diri di rumah. Di rumah kecil itu hanya ada mereka bertiga dan Chan yang sedari tadi berada di dalam kamar.

"Apa Hansol belum pulang?" tanya Soonyoung yang sedari tadi tidak melihat kehadiran _maknae_ -nya.

"Katanya dia mau di sekolah dulu _Hyung_! entah apa yang dia kerjakan. Mungkin hanya sekedar melihat anak-anak yang sedang berlatih basket." Seungkwan berdiri dari duduknya. Mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumahan.

" _Hyung_ mau cari makan kan? ayo kita pergi! Aku juga bosan di rumah seperti ini."

Setelah ketiganya pergi, Chan kembali menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Ia berjongkok di depan pintu. Matanya memandang benda berwarna biru yang terletak di bawah meja. Sedari tadi benda itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Bukan Seokmin dengan _aegyo_ -nya.

Mata sipit Chan terus memperhatikannya dengan intens. Namun ia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hanya kepalanya yang sesekali miring ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Itu lobot," gumamnya melihat benda berwarna biru itu.

"Apa Chan- _ie_ boleh memainkannya?" tanya Chan pada diri sendiri. Di rumah sedang tidak ada Wonwoo. Pemuda pemilik mata tajam itu tengah pergi mencari kerja. Jadi hanya Chan seorang diri. Namun Wonwoo tidak melupakan untuk meninggalkan _gadget_ -nya untuk Chan. Supaya bocah menggemaskan itu tidak kebosanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Seungkwan berjalan beriringan. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka isi dengan canda tawa. Hal-hal kecil bisa membuat mereka tergelak. Mereka bertiga pergi untuk mencari makan. Karena di rumah tidak ada makanan apapun.

"Supaya lebih dekat, bagaimana kalau kita lewat jalan pintas saja?" usul Seokmin. Ia memperhatikan Soonyoung dan Seokmin bergantian.

"Boleh juga. Ayo kita coba!"

Seolah tanpa beban, mereka berjalan begitu semangat. Sesekali Seungkwan akan bersenandung dan bersiul. Sepertinya pemuda bermarga Boo itu sangat suka menyanyi. Langkah mereka bertiga terhenti di depan sebuah rumah mewah.

Tubuh mereka mematung. Sama sekali tidak bergerak. Hanya mata mereka yang saling melirik satu sama lain. Di depan mereka, seekor anjing dengan ukuran besar. Bentuk dan warnanya saja membuat mereka merinding. Soonyoung, Seokmin dan Seungkwan menelan salivanya susah payah. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas rantai yang mengikat anjing itu lepas. Sepertinya sang pemilik tidak menyadarinya.

" _H-Hyung_!" ucap Seungkwan takut-takut. Namun tidak ada yang menenangkannya. Karena dua orang lainnya juga ketakutan sepertinya.

"Grrr."

Kaki mereka mundur sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Takut memancing pergarakan anjing hitam itu menjadi liar. Keringat dingin sudah mengalir dari dahi Soonyoung.

"Di saat seperti ini hanya satu yang aku pikirkan," ucap Soonyoung.

"Aku juga," balas Seungkwan.

"Sepertinya pemikiran kita sama," bisik Seokmin.

"Hanya jurus ini yang bisa kita lakukan. Hitungan ke tiga, lari secepatnya Soonyoung _Hyung_ , Seungkwan- _ah_." Seokmin memberi aba-aba.

Tepat saat hitungan ketiga, mereka langsung berbalik dan berlari kencang. Anjing galak itu juga mengejar ketiganya. Membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit. Karena terlalu takut, membuat mereka terpisah. Soonyoung tetap dengan Seokmin. Sedangkan yang paling muda terpisah dengan lainnya.

Mereka baru menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa sudah berlari jauh. Tampaknya anjing itu juga tidak mengejar mereka lagi. Soonyoung dan Seokmin menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu. Mereka membungkuk memegangi lutut mereka yang terasa lemas. Mereka memang suka berlari. Tapi tidak dengan dikejar seekor anjing.

"Ya Tuhan, hampir saja!" monolog Soonyoung. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

"Ku kira hanya jatuh cinta saja yang membuat jantung berdegup kencang. Ternyata seekor anjing juga," ucap Seokmin yang membuat Soonyoung tertawa. Rasa takutnya langsung menguar mendengar ocehan pemuda bermarga Lee itu.

"Eeeeh… di mana Boo?" tanya Soonyoung yang baru menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tapi tidak mendapatkan pemuda pemilik pipi _chubby_ itu.

"Dia kan bulat! Pasti tidak bisa berlari. Mungkin dia tertinggal di belakang. Ayo kita cari _Hyung_! bisa bahaya kalau Seungcheol _hyung_ tahu!"

Tidak ingin meninggalkan Seungkwan begitu saja, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali. Mencari keberadaan Seungkwan yang terpisah dengan mereka. Meski mereka saling mendorong untuk jalan lebih dulu, tapi mereka tetap memberanikan diri mencari Seungkwan.

Seungkwan berjalan perlahan. Ia asal berlari sampai tidak menyadari terpisah dengan kedua _hyung_ -nya. Matanya menatap sekeliling. Seungkwan sama sekali tidak tahu ia berada di mana. Tempat itu terasa sangat asing. Sepertinya ia benar-benar tersesat.

"Soonyoung _hyung_ , Seokmin _hyung_!" Suaranya tidak akan terdengar. Karena tempat itu begitu sepi. Hanya ada gang-gang kecil di depannya. Seungkwan bingung harus melangkah kemana. Ia benar-benar buta jalan.

Seungkwan memutuskan berbalik arah. Kembali ke arah ia berlari tadi. Dikejar anjing lebih baik dari pada tersesat di tempat yang menyeramkan.

Saat berbalik ia langsung dikejutkan dengan tiga orang berwajah menyeramkan. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi tato yang membuat Seungkwan ketakutan. Melihat tubuh kekar mereka saja Seungkwan sudah benar-benar takut.

"M-Mau… mau apa kalian?" tanya Seungkwan takut-takut. Ia perlahan memundurkan langkahnya. Sedangkan tiga orang itu semakin maju dengan senyum mengerikan.

"Serahkan uangmu adik kecil!" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"A-Aku… tidak punya uang. J-Jangan ganggu aku!"

Seungkwan tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan yang sangat seperti ini. Tubuhnya terasa panas dingin. Ia bisa merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Atau kau mau pisau ini merobek kulitmu?"

Mata Seungkwan membola saat preman lainnya mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Menodongkan ke arahnya. Tepat ke wajahnya. Seungkwan tidak bisa berlari. Kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas. Ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Tidak ada yang bisa menolonnya. Tempat itu terasa sepi.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Wonwoo berdiri melihat semuanya. Ia terkejut melihat Seungkwan dikepung tiga orang berbadan kekar. Wonwoo terus memandangi keempatnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Tangannya terkepal. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, namun langsung terhenti.

Kakinya seolah menolak untuknya mendekat. Tangan Wonwoo benar-benar terkepal erat. Buku-buku tangannya tampak memutih. Ia ingin mendekati Seungkwan. Tapi lagi-lagi kaki itu begitu sulit untuk digerakkan.

"Cih, kau anak miskin rupanya. Hanya ada lima ribu Won." Wonwoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia juga bisa melihat Seungkwan menatap ke arahnya.

"Yak, apa yang kalian lakukan!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari arah lainnya. Melihat dua orang mendekat, preman-preman itu melepaskan Seungkwan. Meninggalkannya setelah mengambil uang yang hanya ada lima ribu Won di saku celananya.

Saat ketiga orang menyeramkan itu pergi, Seungkwan terduduk lemas. Soonyoung dan Seokmin langsung berlari mendekat.

"Seungkwan- _ah_ , kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau terluka? Mereka melukaimu?"

Seungkwan hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Ia terlalu takut. Terlalu lemas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Soonyoung. Saat Soonyoung memeluknya, Seungkwan menangis. Ia kira tidak akan selamat dari preman-preman itu.

Seokmin yang melihat Wonwoo tidak jauh dari mereka langsung mendekat. Dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah, Seokmin mencengkram kerah baju Wonwoo.

"Dasar kau pengecut! Apa saja yang kau lakukan? Di mana hatimu? Kenapa kau tidak menolong Seungkwan?" teriak Seokmin marah. Matanya tajam menatap Wonwoo. Tangannya sebelah kanannya sudah terkepal erat.

Wonwoo yang tidak memberikan jawaban membuat emosi Seokmin semakin memuncak. "Jawab aku brengsek!"

Bugh…

Satu pukulan Seokmin layangkan ke wajah Wonwoo. Membuat pemilik rambut hitam kelam itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Bibir tipis itu mengeluarkan darah. Sudut bibirnya tampak terluka. Namun Wonwoo tidak mengeluarkan reaksi apapun. Wajahnya tetap datar. Hanya matanya yang menatap Seungkwan dalam pelukan Soonyoung.

"Kau benar-benar manusia tidak tahu diri. Melihat orang lain dalam bahaya kau malah menjadikannya tontonan. Dasar brengsek!"

"Tahan dirimu Seokmin- _ah_!"

Seokmin akan melayangkan pukulan keduanya sebelum mendengar suara Soonyoung. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Selama ini Seokmin tidak pernah memukul orang lain. Ia terlalu emosi melihat Wonwoo yang hanya diam saja.

Seokmin menjauhi Wonwoo dengan tatapan membunuhnya. Namun lagi-lagi Wonwoo tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tangan putihnya terangkat untuk menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tersenyum miris melihat darah di jempolnya.

Sebelum Wonwoo pergi, Wonwoo sempat melihat Seungkwan. Menghembuskan nafasnya lega melihat Seungkwan yang sama sekali tidak terluka. "Syukurlah dia tidak terluka," batin Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Length : Multichapter Story**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Rating : PG-15**

 **By : Yara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chan duduk di depan kamar Wonwoo dan Mingyu. Ia begitu ingin memainkan robot berwarna biru itu. Tapi pesan Wonwoo menari-nari di kepalanya. Bocah mungil itu duduk bersila. Menopang dagunya dengan mata terus memandang robotan itu penuh minat.

"Kalau Chan memainkannya, nanti Wonwoo _hyung_ bica malah. Kata Wonwoo _hyung_ , Chan- _ie_ tidak boleh memainkan balang-balang di lumah ini."

Chan masuk ke kamar saat mendengar suara dari arah luar. Ia langsung naik ke ranjang dan memainkan _gadget_ milik Wonwoo.

"Seungkwan- _ah_ , jangan beri tahu hal ini pada Seungcheol _hyung_! cukup kita bertiga saja yang tahu!"

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk saja. Tubuhnya masih lemas karena kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia hanya menurut saat Soonyoung mengantarnya ke kamar. Kamar kecil yang ia bagi dengan Minghao.

Di ruang tengah, Soonyoung mendekati Seokmin yang terpekur menatap lantai. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Soonyoung. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Seokmin.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku memukul orang dengan tangan ini _Hyung_!" Seokmin menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Kejadian saat ia memukul Wonwoo terus terbayang. Wajahnya tampak muram mengingat kejadian itu.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Soonyoung sambil menepuk pundak Seokmin.

"Aku tidak pernah ingin melukai orang! Tapi aku terpaksa melakukannya. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin dia hanya diam saja seperti itu. Dia pantas mendapat pukulan itu." Meski rasa menyesal ada di hatinya, namun emosinya terus meluap. Ia tidak mudah memaafkan Wonwoo begitu saja. Bahkan ia ingin memberikan pukulan ke duanya. Agar Wonwoo bisa merubah sikapnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Mungkin aku juga bisa melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan Seokmin- _ah_. Pemuda itu memang benar-benar keterlaluan. Ia seperti tidak memiliki hati lagi. Aku tidak tahu kebiasaan orang kaya seperti apa saat melihat orang lain dalam bahaya. Tapi setidaknya dia harus menggunakan rasa kemanusiaannya."

Di dalam kamar, Seungkwan hanya mendengarkan percakapan itu dalam diam. Masih terlalu _shock_ dengan yang baru saja menimpanya. Ia tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Karena pada dasarnya ia sadar, semua karena kesalahannya yang berlari terpisah.

"Tapi satu yang perlu kau ingat Seokmin- _ah_! jangan pernah lakukan ini lagi! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau sampai Seungcheol _hyung_ tahu. Seperti yang kita lihat, anak itu terluka di bagian bibirnya. Walau bagaimanapun Seungcheol _hyung_ tidak pernah menginginkan di antara kita saling melukai." Seokmin mengangguk. Perkataan Soonyoung benar adanya. Mereka begitu menghormati _hyung_ tertua mereka itu.

Di kamar yang berbeda, Chan berulang kali menoleh ke pintu. Berharap _hyung_ kesayangannya pulang. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sudah cukup lama meninggalkannya. Biasanya Wonwoo pulang saat siang hari. Dan saat ini hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kenapa Wonwoo _hyung_ lama cekali?"

Anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, membuatnya mandi tanpa meminta bantuan. Setelah membersihkan tubuhnya dan berganti pakaian, Chan kembali duduk di tepian ranjang. Masih menunggu kepulangan Wonwoo.

Langit di luar sana benar-benar berubah gelap. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali belum menampakkan dirinya. Bahkan Chan sampai ketiduran menunggu Wonwoo. Penghuni SVT _house_ sudah pulang dari kerjanya. Suara ribut dari arah luar tidak membuat Chan tertarik untuk keluar. Karena ia yakin tidak ada Wonwoo di luar sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Wonwoo pulang. Senyum lebar langsung Chan tampilkan. Ia begitu senang melihat pemuda bermata tajam itu. Orang yang selalu menyayanginya dan membuatnya nyaman.

" _Hyung_ kenapa lama cekali pulangnya?" tanya Chan langsung.

"Maaf Chan. Tadi _Hyung_ harus melakukan sesuatu di luar sana."

Mata Chan menatap intens pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. " _Hyung_ kenapa ada—"

Ucapan Chan terputus saat Wonwoo membekap mulutnya. Perintah untuk tetap diam langsung Chan angguki. Meski ia ingin bertanya, tapi Wonwoo melarangnya untuk berbicara. Bocah mungil itu hanya menurut. Dan tersenyum lebar saat Wonwoo meletakkan seporsi jjajjangmyeon ke pangkuannya.

Saat Wonwoo membersihkan tubuhnya, Chan memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Ia duduk di lantai dengan bersandar pada ranjang. Dan berlari keluar saat makanannya sudah habis. Membuang sampah di luar seperti yang diajarkan Wonwoo.

Chan naik ke ranjang karena mendapati Wonwoo di kamar. Pemuda manis itu sudah membersihkan tubuhnya. " _Hyung_ sudah ngantuk berat Chan. Ayo kita tidur!"

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, ke duanya sudah memejamkan mata. Chan yang dalam dekapan Wonwoo juga langsung terlelap.

Mingyu masuk ke kamar kecil mereka. Langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu. Memandangi ke duanya yang tengah terlelap. Entah apa yang pemuda tampan itu pikirkan. Ia terus memandanginya dengan intens.

Mingyu terkejut saat tibat-tiba Chan membuka matanya. Sontak ia langsung berbalik dan melangkah ke luar.

Dugh…

"Aw!"

Mingyu meringis sambil memegangi dahinya. Karena tidak hati-hati membuatnya menabrak pintu. Ia lupa sudah menutup pintu ketika masuk. Sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut, Mingyu beranjak keluar.

Chan tertawa melihatnya. Bocah mungil itu merasa geli dengan tingkah Mingyu. Mendengar tawa Chan, Wonwoo terbangun. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Chan bingung.

"Ada apa Chan- _ie_? Apa yang lucu?"

" _Hyung_ tampan yang cepelti dlakula menamblak pintu _Hyung_ ," jawab Chan sambil terkekeh geli. Wonwoo tidak bertanya lanjut siapa yang Chan maksudkan. Cukup tahu dengan pemuda tampan yang seperti drakula. Ia hanya ikut tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cerah itu, Wonwoo membawa Chan ke sungai kecil. Tempat yang sering ia jadikan untuk menyendiri. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Chan yang berulang kali berlari dan melompat, membuat Wonwoo harus menahannya supaya tidak jatuh.

"Waaah cungai," ucap Chan dengan mata berbinar. Tanpa bertanya, Wonwoo tahu kenapa Chan begitu girang. Anak kecil sangat suka bermain air.

"Kita ke sini bukan untuk bermain Chan- _ie_. Chani- _ie_ harus belajar!" Mendengar kalimat yang tegas itu, Chan memanyunkan bibirnya. Dengan kepala menunduk, Chan berjalan tidak semangat mendekati Wonwoo. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu menahan senyumnya. Walau bagaimana pun ia ingin Chan belajar seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Karena _Hyung_ belum bisa menyekolahkan Chan- _ie_ , jadi _Hyung_ akan mengajari Chan- _ie_." Di atas bebatuan kecil itu, mereka duduk berdampingan. Sandal yang di pakai, mereka gunakan sebagai alas untuk duduk.

"Chan- _ie_ bisa membaca?"

"Cedikit."

"Kalau berhitung?"

"Cedikit."

"Kalau begitu Chan harus bisa banyak mulai hari ini."

Bocah yang belum genap berusia lima tahun itu memperhatikan dengan serius. Ia selalu mengikuti apa yang Wonwoo ajarkan. Bertanya saat tidak tahu. Dan menjawab saat Wonwoo memberi pertanyaan.

Kegiatan mereka berlangsung sekitar satu jam. Sesuai dugaan Wonwoo, Chan akan cepat paham. Bocah cerdas itu tampak begitu serius. Namun keseriusan itu tidak bertahan lama. Jiwa anak-anaknya lebih mendominasi saat ini.

" _Hyung_ Chan- _ie_ cudah lelah! Chan- _ie_ boleh belmain ail cebental?" pinta Chan dengan memberi tatapan polosnya. Wonwoo mendesah. Lagi-lagi ia kalah dengan wajah polos itu. Anggukan Wonwoo disambut tepukan girang bocah mungil itu.

"Hati-hati Chan- _ie_! Jangan sampai ja—"

Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Chan sudah jatuh duduk di air. Celana pendeknya tampak basah. Ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Memberikan cengirannya karena takut Wonwoo marah. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo tertawa. Tingkah Chan membuatnya terhibur. Kenakalan yang masih dalam tahap wajar membuatnya gemas.

"Wonwoo- _ya_."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Wonwoo memutar kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda tampan yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , pulanglah dulu! Ajak Chan makan bersamamu! _Hyung_ sudah membelikan kalian sarapan." Seungcheol langsung beranjak setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Wonwoo buru-buru bangkit dan mencekal tangan pemuda tampan itu.

"Tunggu _Hyung_!" pinta Wonwoo.

Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanganya yang digenggam Wonwoo. Untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo menggenggam tangannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Wonwoo mau memanggilnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Seungcheol dengan senyum lembutnya.

" _Hyung_ , aku minta jangan membelikan makanan untukku atau Chan! _Hyung_ tidak perlu melakukannya lagi mulai hari ini." Alis Seungcheol berkerut. Ia memandang Wonwoo dengan bingung.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kau bisa katakan makanan apa yang kau suka!"

Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangannya. Memutar tubuhnya dan kembali duduk di tempat semula. Ia tidak langsung menjawab. Justru diam dengan mata memandang Chan yang masih betah bermain air. Seungcheol mengikuti pergerakan Wonwoo. Mendudukkan dirinya di sisi pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Boleh _hyung_ tahu kenapa Wonwoo- _ya_? kenapa kau tidak pernah menyentuh makanan yang sudah _hyung_ beli selama ini?" Setelah sekian lama memendam, akhirnya Seungcheol bisa mengutarakan kebingungannya. Namun Wonwoo tidak kunjung menjawab.

"Aku…aku tidak bisa memakannya _Hyung_ ," jawab Wonwoo pada akhirnya.

"Pasti ada alasannya kan?" desak Seungcheol. Ia yakin Wonwoo tidak akan menolak begitu saja.

"Aku tidak bisa memakan makanan yang _Hyung_ belikan. Aku bisa membelinya sendiri." Ada nada bersalah dari kalimat Wonwoo. Seungcheol bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Meski Wonwoo tetap menampilkan wajah dingin seperti biasanya, Seungcheol tahu Wonwoo tidak bermaksud mengabaikan pemberiannya.

"Tapi kenapa? _Hyung_ dengan senang hati membelikannya."

"Aku tahu _Hyung_! Tapi aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Aku tahu bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan kalian. Aku tahu kalian harus bekerja untuk melanjutkan hidup. Jadi aku mana mungkin bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa _Hyung_."

Seungcheol mendesah. Ia tahu Wonwoo memiliki alasan lain. Tidak seperti yang anak-anak lain tuduhkan. Namun ia tidak menyangka alasannya karena memikirkan mereka.

"Jadi karena itu kau tidak memakannya? Kau merasa berat untuk memakan makanan dari hasil kerja keras kami? Kau merasa tidak pantas menerimanya?" tanya Seungcheol bertubi-tubi. Wonwoo mengangguk untuk mengiyakan.

"Biarkan aku mencarinya sendiri _Hyung_! Biarkan aku berusaha sendiri. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk niat baikmu. Tapi aku mohon _Hyung_ , jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Kali ini Wonwoo menatap Seugcheol. Menunjukkan permohonan dan kesungguhannya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu," ucap Seungcheol sambil tersenyum.

Selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Hanya kecipak air hasil tangan Chan yang terdengar. Bocah mungil itu begitu asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau tidak seperti yang mereka tuduhkan. Aku tahu kau orang baik Wonwoo- _ya_. Tapi kenapa kau tidak membela dirimu? Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya pada mereka?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Wonwoo justru tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis hampir tidak terlihat. Seungcheol dengan sabar menunggu Wonwoo untuk menjawab.

Selama ini Seungcheol hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati. Setiap Wonwoo pulang disambut dengan kalimat pedas, Seungcheol hanya bisa bergelut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Bahkan saat kalimat itu begitu pedas dan menusuk, Wonwoo memilih dalam diamnya.

"Ada dua alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu," jawab Wonwoo lirih.

"Dua alasan? Boleh _Hyung_ tahu Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya Seungcheol hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin terkesan memaksa. Ia tidak ingin memaksa masuk dalam kehidupan Wonwoo yang begitu tertutup.

"Alasan pertama karena diriku sendiri. Dan alasan kedua karena mereka."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahunya _Hyung_! Yang pasti, tidak mengapa mereka menganggapku buruk. Asal aku tidak melukai mereka. Aku sudah tidak peduli tanggapan orang tentangku. Yang terpenting aku tidak melakukannya pada orang lain." Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tidak ada raut kesedihan meski kalimat itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Seungcheol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan Wonwoo- _ya_ ," batin Seungcheol. Tidak ingin Wonwoo tidak nyaman, Seungcheol tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Dari penjelasan Wonwoo, pemuda bermarga Choi itu tahu Wonwoo pemuda yang baik. Membiarkan dirinya terluka asal tidak melukai orang lain.

Namun ada makna lain yang Seungcheol tangkap dari kalimat itu. Wonwoo seolah terbiasa dengan luka hati itu. Wonwoo seperti terbiasa dengan hidup yang tidak menyenangkan. Membuatnya mengabaikan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu. Mungkin lain waktu," batin Seungcheol lagi.

" _Hyung_ kenapa pagi-pagi di sini? _Hyung_ tidak kuliah?" tanya Wonwoo setelah mengingat jam. Biasanya penghuni SVT _house_ sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Hari ini _Hyung_ sedang tidak ada jadwal. Mungkin beberapa jam lagi _Hyung_ langsung bekerja." Seungcheol terdiam saat melihat Wonwoo tertawa. Pemuda bermata tajam itu tertawa karena tingkah Chan. Mau tidak mau ia ikut tersenyum. Sangat tampak kalau keduanya begitu dekat. Bahkan penghuni SVT _house_ tidak pernah membuatnya tertawa seperti ini. Yang ada hanya memberikan kalimat pedas dan menusuk.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kenapa kau tidak sekolah?" tawa Wonwoo digantikan dengan senyuman kecil. Kepalanya menggeleng tanpa melihat Seungcheol.

"Aku sudah selesai _Hyung_!" mata bulat Seungcheol semakin membulat. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka mendengar kalimat Wonwoo.

"Sudah selesai? Bagaimana bisa? Setahu _Hyung_ kau seumuran dengan Mingyu, Seokmin, Soonyoung, Jihoon dan Minghao." Seungcheol mencoba memutar ulang pertemuannya dengan orang suruhan keluarga Wonwoo. Ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas tanggal lahir yang mereka sebutkan. Menurut perkiraanya, Wonwoo masih duduk di kelas dua. Sama seperti lima adiknya yang lain.

"Aku mengikuti percepatan _Hyung_ ," jawab Wonwoo semakin membuat Seungcheol terkejut.

"Eh… benarkah?"

"Em… hari di mana aku dibuang ke tempat ini tepat di hari kelulusanku. Meski aku tidak datang ke acara itu."

"Mungkin kalau Jun tahu, ia akan kesal." Seungcheol mencoba membahas yang lainnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Wonwoo sedih. Kalimat dibuang itu terlalu kasar di telinganya. Untuk saat ini belum waktunya untuk bertanya lebih tentang kehidupan Wonwoo. Meski ia sangat ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya sampai bisa berada di kota kecil ini.

"Memangnya kenapa, _Hyung_?"

"Tentu saja dia kesal kalau seharusnya yang menjadi juniornya justru menyainginya. Dia selalu mengeluh ingin menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Di antara yang lain, cuma dia yang duduk di kelas tiga."

"Berarti _Hyung_ harus merahasiakan ini," ucap Wonwoo yang disambut tawa Seungcheol.

"Kalau kau mengikuti percepatan, berarti kau siswa yang _genius_."

"Tidak! Aku tidak segenius yang _Hyung_ pikirkan. Waktu itu aku mengikuti percepatan karena alasan yang sebenarnya membuatku dibuang di tempat ini."

Seungcheol mendesah. Begitu banyak rahasia dalam hidup Wonwoo. Namun ia tidak dapat menanyakannya. Ia yakin Wonwoo tidak akan menjawabnya. "Aku harus menahannya sampai beberapa waktu lagi. Semoga lain waktu Wonwoo mau bercerita padaku," ucap Seungcheol dalam hati.

"Kenapa sudut bibirmu terluka?" tanya Seungcheol saat memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo. Ia baru sadar ada luka di bibir pemuda yang lebih muda.

"Selain memiliki sifat menyebalkan, aku juga ceroboh _Hyung_!"

Seungcheol tahu Wonwoo menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Ia tahu pemuda di sampingnya sedang tidak jujur. Tapi lagi-lagi Seungcheol hanya bisa diam. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak mendesak Wonwoo. Untuk saat ini, sudah sangat cukup baginya bisa berinteraksi dengan pemuda manis itu.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , _Hyung_ harus segera kembali. Kau ajak Chan pulang. Nanti anak itu bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama bermain air." Seungcheol berdiri. Menepuk celana bagian belakangnya sebelum beranjak.

" _Hyung_ tunggu!" untuk kedua kalinya, Wonwoo mencekal pergelangan tangan Seungcheol. Sontak Seungcheol langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Hyung_ izinkan aku menumpang di rumah itu sampai beberapa waktu lagi." Seungcheol tersenyum. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Tangannya terangkat menepuk pelan kepala Wonwoo.

"Itu rumah kita. Kau tidak perlu minta izin. Kita akan melalui semuanya bersama-sama." Seungcheol memberikan senyuman untuk meyakinkan Wonwoo. Siapapun yang berada di sana, ia sudah menganggapnya seperti keluarga. Termasuk Wonwoo yang jarang berinteraksi dengan mereka. Setelahnya Seungcheol langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terus memandangi kepergiannya.

"Hanya beberapa waktu saja _Hyung_. Sampai waktu itu tiba."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu Soonyoung- _ah_?" tanya Jihoon yang berjalan di sampingnya. Ia memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu yang tampak kusut.

"Masih memikirkan yang tadi?" tanya Jihoon ulang saat Soonyoung tidak langsung menjawab.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal Jihoon- _ie_. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku ingat dengan jelas kalau pelanggan tadi tidak menyebut untuk mengurangi gula dalam jusnya. Tapi kau lihat tadi kan? dia marah besar dan menyalahkanku." Soonyoung mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tubuhnya yang lelah semakin lelah menghadapi pelanggan. Dia yang hanya seorang pelayan, hanya bisa menunduk dan meminta maaf.

"Aku tidak lihat! Aku kan sedang bermain piano," jawab Jihoon yang membuat wajah Soonyoung semakin ditekuk.

"Karena dia kaya, dia bisa semen-mena saja berbuat. Bahkan dia tidak mau mengaku kalau dia salah. Tetap kukuh menyalahkanku. Karena dia, aku jadi kena omelan di dapur. Ya Tuhan! Aku semakin benci dengan orang-orang kaya," keluh Soonyoung lagi. Ia berulang kali menghela nafas. Meski ingin melupakannya, tapi tetap saja kejadian itu terbayang di benaknya. Apalagi yang melakukannya adalah pelanggan kaya. Membuat kadar kebenciannya semakin bertambah.

"Tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan orang kaya yang tidak seperti itu Soonyoung- _ah_!"

Mendengar nada yang terdengar penuh kesedihan itu, sontak Soonyoung langsung menolehkan kepalanya. Langkahnya terhenti saat Jihoon berhenti. Ia terus memperhatikan pemuda mungil itu yang tampak melamun.

"Kau pernah menemukannya? Kapan?" tanya Soonyoung penasaran. Seingatnya, mereka selalu bersama selama ini. Sekolah dan bekerja mereka selalu pergi dan pulang bersama. Walau anak-anak yang lainnya masih di belakang seperti saat ini, tapi Soonyoung selalu menemani Jihoon.

"Dia orang terbaik yang pernah ku kenal. Lebih tepatnya sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku miliki saat aku masih kecil." Soonyoung tertegun melihat wajah Jihoon. Pemuda manis itu terlihat begitu sedih. Matanya tampak memerah. Tidak pernah Soonyoung melihat wajah Jihoon sesedih ini.

"Dulu aku begitu lemah dan cengeng. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku mudah sakit. Dia yang selalu menghiburku, membantuku bahkan sering melindungiku. Dia juga sering membawakanku makanan. Dan wajahnya akan tertekuk lucu kalau makanan yang ia bawa sudah tidak hangat lagi." Jihoon tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu. Namun Soonyoung tahu ada luka mandalam yang tersimpan.

"Padahal aku sudah senang dengan kehadirannya. Dia selalu memberikan apapun yang ia miliki. Aku tahu bukan karena dia anak orang kaya. Tapi karena ia memang ingin berbagi denganku. Dia bilang karena ada aku dia tidak kesepian. Dia ingin aku tersenyum dan tertawa supaya dia tidak sedih lagi. Dari situ aku sadar, dia juga kesepian sepertiku."

Soonyoung tidak bersuara. Ia ingin mendengarkan lanjutan cerita Jihoon. Cerita yang baru kali ini ia tahu. Selama hidup bersama-sama, Jihoon cukup tertutup. Bahkan dengan dirinya yang paling dekat.

"Robot itu, dia yang memberinya," ucap Jihoon yang membuat Soonyoung semakin terkejut. Yang ia tahu, robot itu begitu berharga untuk Jihoon. Sampai membuatnya tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk menyentuhnya.

"Jadi robot itu dari sahabat masa kecilmu?" tanya Soonyoung. Jihoon mengangguk masih dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Robot itu robot kesayangannya dan diberikan untukku. Karena itu aku tidak ingin siapapun menyentuhnya. Aku tidak ingin robot itu rusak. Seperti pesannya, aku harus menjaganya baik-baik. Itu juga yang menjadi alasanku kenapa aku selalu menolak saat kau ingin membelikan yang baru." Soonyoung mengangguk paham. Ia tidak tahu kalau robot itu menyimpan cerita. Kalau ia tahu, mungkin ia tidak akan meminta Jihoon untuk menggantinya.

"Sebagus dan semahal apapun robot yang lain, tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikannya. Robot usang itu terlalu berharga. Ia seperti hidupku sendiri. Bahkan aku ingin menjaganya dengan nyawaku."

"Lalu di mana dia? Apa kalian tidak pernah bertemu lagi?" tanya Soonyoung hati-hati. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat Jihoon sedih.

Di atas jembatan kecil itu, Jihoon mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap langit tanpa bintang. Soonyoung mengikuti arah pandang Jihoon. Tetap diam menunggu jawaban pemuda mungil itu.

"Dia sudah berada di sana. Dia sudah berada di tempat yang tidak bisa ku jangkau." Lagi-lagi Soonyoung tertegun mendengarnya. Apalagi dengan setetes air mata yang mengalir dari mata sipit Jihoon.

"Jadi dia—"

"Dia sudah tenang di sisi Tuhan." Jihoon memotong ucapan Soonyoung. Kali ini kepalanya menunduk. Memandang air yang mengalir di bawah jembatan.

"Dia menyelamatkanku dengan mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri." Jihoon menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Robot itu dia berikan padaku sehari sebelum pergi meninggalkanku. Kau tahu Soonyoung- _ah_? Ingin rasanya aku menyusulnya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku selalu ingat pesannya untuk melanjutkan hidup dengan baik. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin pengorbanannya sia-sia." Air mata yang sedari tadi Jihoon tahan, akhirnya tumpah dengan derasnya. Selama ini, ia hanya menyimpannya seorang diri.

Nafas Soonyoung terasa berat. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu ada kisah begitu menyedihkan yang Jihoon alami. Yang ia tahu, nasib mereka sama karena tidak memiliki orang tua. Dan Soonyoung tahu, begitu berat Jihoon menanggungnya selama ini seorang diri. Penghuni SVT _house_ sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu. Karena Jihoon memang paling tertutup.

"Saat terakhir aku melihatnya bersimbah darah, dia masih bisa tersenyum. Dia justru minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemaniku lagi. Dan sebelum orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam membawanya pergi, dia menyebut namaku." Jihoon menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Namun air mata itu tetap mengalir dengan derasnya. Tidak mau berhenti seiring dengan luka hatinya yang kembali terbuka. Kesedihannya selalu tidak tertahan saat mengingat sahabatnya.

"Aku rindu mendengar dia menyebut namaku lagi. Sudah sepuluh tahun aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Panggilan yang ia buat untukku. Hanya dia yang memanggilku berbeda. Aku benar-benar merindukan panggilan itu." Jihoon terisak sambil menutup wajahnya. Kenangan saat mereka masih kecil kembali berputar di ingatannya.

Hati Soonyoung ikut berdenyut melihat tangisan Jihoon. Ia menarik pemuda yang lebih pendek itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya. Mencoba menenangkan Jihoon yang tengah terisak. Hanya mendengarnya saja, Soonyoung tahu Jihoon begitu berat kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Aku iri dengannya Jihoon- _ah_. Dia memiliki tempat yang spesial di hatimu. Meski saat ini dia sudah tidak ada lagi, namun kenangannya tetap abadi di hatimu," batin Sonyoung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chan- _ie_ di rumah saja ya? _Hyung_ mau mencari makan malam untuk kita berdua."

Titah Wonwoo langsung dibalas dengan anggukan. Bocah yang duduk di tepian ranjang itu tidak merengek minta ikut. Langsung mengangguk begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ tidak lama kan?" tanya Chan. Sedikit mendongak, memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sibuk dengan ranselnya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini ada kedai siap saji. Jadi _Hyung_ tidak akan lama."

Sepeninggal Wonwoo, Chan turun dari ranjangnya. Rumah itu tampak sepi. Penghuni lainnya belum kembali dari kegiatan sehari-harinya. Bahkan dua orang yang biasanya di rumah juga tidak tampak.

Chan keluar dari kamar. Kaki mungilnya melangkah ke ruang tamu saat melihat benda berwarna biru. Benda yang beberapa hari lalu menarik perhatiannya. Chan berjongkok di depan robot yang tingginya sekitar dua puluh centi meter.

Bocah yang mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning itu memandang dengan intens. Tangannya sama sekali tidak terulur untuk menyentuhnya. Hanya melihatnya penuh minat. Ia ingin menyentuh dan memainkannya. Namun sesuai janjinya, ia tidak akan nakal dan menyentuh barang-barang di rumah ini. Kecuali barang itu milik Wonwoo.

" _Yak_ , apa yang kau lakukan?"

Chan berjengit saat tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak kencang. Ia yang masih berjongkok langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Orang yang mendekatinya membuatnya takut.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau kau merusaknya? Kenapa kau nakal sekali hah?" mata Chan langsung memerah. Ia menggeleng takut ke arah orang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Jihoon mengambil robotan miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia memeriksanya dengan teliti. Takut robot berwarna biru itu rusak. Robot yang sudah usang itu sangat mudah rusak.

"Jihoon- _ie_ , ada apa?" tanya Jeonghan yang baru saja muncul. Menyusul anak-anak lainnya. Mereka langsung berebut masuk mendengar teriakan Jihoon. Sedangkan Soonyoung yang masuk awal bersama Jihoon hanya berdiam diri. Tidak tahu harus apa dan bersikap bagaimana.

"Jangan pernah sentuh benda ini lagi. Aku tidak mengizinkannya. Dan lagi, kenapa kau nakal sekali?"

Lagi-lagi bocah mungil itu menggeleng takut. Matanya bukan hanya memerah. Air mata sudah berlinang dari ke dua matanya. Meski Chan tidak menangis kencang, tapi dalam diamnya, air matanya mengalir deras.

"Sudahlah Jihoon- _ie_. Robot ini tidak apa-apa kan? mungkin Chan hanya ingin memainkannya sebentar." Jeonghan mencoba membujuk. Di saat seperti ini, tidak ada yang berani berbicara dengan Jihoon. Mereka hanya diam di tempat masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kalau dia merusaknya _Hyung_? aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuh barang ini," ucap Jihoon tajam dan penuh penekanan. Membuat Chan semakin menangis ketakutan. Selama bersama Wonwoo, pemuda itu tidak pernah memarahinya. Apalagi sampai membentaknya seperti ini.

"Aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak menyentuh ini lagi. Dan juga aku tidak suka anak yang nakal!" Chan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak nakal seperti yang dituduhkan. Ia sudah berjanji pada Wonwoo untuk tidak nakal. Apalagi sampai merusak robotan itu.

"Chan- _ie_!"

Wonwoo muncul dengan wajah terkejutnya. Melihat Chan meringkuk sambil menangis membuat matanya membola. Makanan yang baru saja ia beli langsung diletakkan begitu saja. Dengan tergesa, ia menghampiri Chan yang tengah menangis. Berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. Sedangkan di ruangan itu, anak-anak yang lainnya masih berdiri.

"Chan- _ie_ kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo khawatir. Tangannya langsung terangkat untuk menghapus air mata di wajah Chan. Hatinya langsung sedih melihat wajah polos itu dibanjiri air mata.

" _Hyung-ie_ … hiks… Chan tidak nakal hiks… Chan tidak jahat," ucap Chan sambil menangis. Ia takut Wonwoo juga menilainya nakal seperti lainnya. Ia tidak ingin Wonwoo ikut marah padanya. Mendengar jawaban Chan, alis Wonwoo berkerut. Tidak mengerti maksud Chan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Chan- _ie_?" tanya Wonwoo hati-hati. Tidak ingin membuat Chan semakin ketakutan.

"Chan- _ie_ hiks… tidak memainkan lobot itu _Hyung…_ hiks. Chan- _ie_ cuma me-melihat caja. Chan- _ie_ juga hiks… tidak melucaknya. _Hyung_ jangan malah cama Chan- _ie_. Kalena Chan- _ie_ cudah janji tidak nakal. Chan- _ie_ tidak memainkannya _Hyung_. Cungguh!"

Hati Wonwoo semakin sakit mendengar celotehan Chan. Meski tidak menyaksikannya langsung, Wonwoo percaya Chan berkata jujur. Wonwoo tahu bocah cadel itu tidak nakal. Tangannya yang dikatupkan di depan dada, membuat dadaWonwoo bergemuruh. Bocah mungil itu seolah minta maaf padanya.

Wonwoo langsung berdiri menghadap Jihoon. Matanya menatap tajam robotan di tangan Jihoon. Sampai beberapa detik, matanya tidak dialihkan dari benda berwarna biru tua itu. Matanya begitu intens menatap robot usang di tangan Jihoon.

"Kau!" Wonwoo mendorong Jihoon. Membuat pemuda mungil itu terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" bukan Jihoon yang berteriak marah. Tapi Soonyoung yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Namun tangan Jihoon mencekal pergerakan Soonyoung. Membuat pemuda bemarga Kwon itu kembali lagi ke tampatnya.

"Kau, membuat anak kecil menangis karena benda tidak berguna ini?" desis Wonwoo tajam. Tangannya menunjuk robot yang Jihoon peluk.

"Apa katamu? Tidak berguna? Jangan sembarangan berbicara." Rahang Jihoon mengeras. Matanya tampak memerah. Memandang marah ke arah Wonwoo. Anak-anak yang lainnya memandang dengan was-was. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani mengomentari benda kesayangan Jihoon itu.

Mereka diam di tempat. Benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. Di saat seperti ini tidak ada yang bisa mereka salahkan. Apalagi Chan hanya seorang anak kecil. Namun mereka tahu bagaimana pentingnya robot itu untuk Jihoon. Mereka tahu robot itu begitu berharga.

"Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan! Membuat anak kecil menangis dengan tingkah kekanakanmu. Hanya karena robot murahan itu? Sulit dipercaya!" Wonwoo tersenyum meremehkan yang membuat emosi Jihoon memuncak.

"Tutup mulutmu!" teriak Jihoon marah. Tangannya hampir meraih kerah baju Wonwoo, namun dengan sigap, Seungcheol langsung mencekalnya. Ia memang membiarkan Wonwoo dan Jihoon meluapkan amarahnya. Namun tidak dengan melukai satu sama lain.

"Kau tidak berhak menilai robot milikku. Aku tidak mengizinkan kau menghinanya. Semurah apapun ini, kau tidak berhak menghinanya. Orang kaya sepertimu hanya menilai semua dari harga. Justru tingkahmu yang memalukan." Suara Jihoon tampak bergetar. Semua yang mendengarnya tahu Jihoon tengah menahan tangisnya. Meski benda itu hanya benda mati, namun hati Jihoon begitu terluka mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya malu untuk tidak membuat anak kecil menangis." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengucapkannya dengan begitu santai. Membuat tangan Jihoon semakin terkepal erat. Mata tajam Wonwoo masih memandang intens robot biru itu.

"Kau—"

"Tahanlah Jihoon- _ah_. Jangan sampai emosi mengusai dirimu." Seungcheol mencoba menenangkan Jihoon. Sebagai _hyung_ tertua, ia merasa tidak berguna karena tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Wonwoo langsung menggendong Chan. Membawa bocah mungil yang masih menangis itu pergi. Tangannya mengusap punggung Chan. Mencoba menenangkan bocah cadel dalam gendongannya.

"Woojihoon," gumam Wonwoo pelan. Sangat pelan hingga tidak ada yang mendengar. Hanya Chan yang berada di gendongannya. Namun bocah mungil itu tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Wonwoo.

Saat Chan dan Wonwoo sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Mingyu tetap memandanginya dalam diam. Tatapannya tampak berbeda. Namun tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Mereka terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dan beberapa anak lainnya mencoba menenangkan Jihoon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo duduk di ayunan dengan Chan di pangkuannya. Ayunan yang berada di sekolah taman kanak-kanak itu tampak sepi. Malam yang sudah mulai larut, membuat warga memilih menjemput mimpi indahnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu menunduk. Memperhatikan wajah Chan yang tengah terlelap. Pipi yang sedikit chubby itu masih tampak jejak air mata. Membuat hati Wonwoo semakin sakit saat mengingatnya.

Melihat Chan menangis saja sudah membuatnya terluka. Apalagi dengan kesalahan yang sama sekali tidak Chan lakukan. Hidup memang keras. Wonwoo sangat tahu itu. Tapi bisakah ia meminta Chan tidak mengalaminya?

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya saat ada yang mendekat. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan duduk di ayunan lainnya. Karena ada orang lain selain mereka, Wonwoo berniat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Bisa tetap di sini saja Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanyanya lembut. Mendengar permintaan itu, Wonwoo kembali mendudukkan dirinya di ayunan.

"Jisoo- _sshi_ , kenapa malam-malam seperti ini datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Wonwoo langsung. Jisoo langsung menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Jadi kau tahu namaku?" Jisoo kembali bertanya.

"Emm aku tahu. Karena pernah Seungcheol _hyung_ menyebut nama Jisoo- _sshi_ saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi."

"Kau menyebut Seungcheol dengan panggilan seakrab itu. Sedangkan denganku kau begitu formal. Ini terasa tidak adil. Bisa panggil aku dengan _hyung_ saja?" pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan begitu lembut, tidak membuat Wonwoo langsung menjawab. Pemuda bermata tajam itu hanya diam. Namun Jisoo tahu Wonwoo menyetujui permintaannya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , maafkan perlakuan mereka semua padamu. Anggap ini permintaan maaf dari seorang _hyung_ mewakili _dongsaengdeul_ -nya," ucap Jisoo setelah mereka hening beberapa saat. Jisoo menoleh ke arah Wonwoo karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu tampak termenung.

"Kau pasti tahu bagaimana kerasnya kehidupan kami. Untuk makan, kami harus kerja mati-matian. Tidak perduli selelah apa, kami harus tetap bekerja." Jisoo berhenti sejenak. Ke dua bola matanya mengamati langit malam yang tampak begitu kelam.

"Kehidupan kami yang tidak mudah itu semakin terasa sulit karena beberapa orang yang selalu seenaknya. Karena harta berlimpah, mereka memperlakukan kami begitu buruk. Dari itu mereka begitu membenci orang kaya. Pemikiran mereka tentang orang kaya sudah terlanjur buruk. Dan tidak menampik, kalau _Hyung_ juga pernah terpikir hal seperti itu."

Mendengar pernyataan Jisoo, Wonwoo terdiam beberapa saat. Wajah dinginnya menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman getir yang bisa Jisoo lihat dengan jelas.

"Jadi kalian menyamakan aku dengan mereka? Karena itu kalian membenciku?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa menatap Jisoo. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada tanah yang ia pijak.

"Sekali lagi maafkan untuk semua itu," jawab Jisoo.

"Aku memang bukan orang baik. Tapi kalian tidak seharusnya berpikiran seperti itu karena statusku. Lagi pula aku bukan siapa-siapa. Seperti yang _Hyung_ lihat, aku hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang menumpang di rumah kalian. Aku bukan orang kaya. Orang tuaku yang memiliki kekayaan itu. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum mereka membuangku. Dan saat ini aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa." Wonwoo menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. Tidak ada raut kesedihan di wajah Wonwoo. Meski kalimat itu mampu menohok hati Jisoo. Kepala Wonwoo menunduk memperhatikan Chan yang lelap di pangkuannya.

"Kecuali dia. Hanya dia yang aku miliki saat ini," lanjut Wonwoo sambil merapikan poni yang menutup dahi Chan. Jisoo memperhatikan pemandangan itu dalam diam. Tampak jelas kalau Wonwoo begitu menyayangi Chan.

"Sudah ku duga, kau tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan," ucap Jisoo dengan senyuman lembutnya. Namun Wonwoo hanya diam saja. Ia lebih memilih bungkam.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kenapa kau sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka? Kenapa kau selama ini lebih banyak diam? Kau bisa membenarkan penilaian mereka tentangmu." Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Pertanyaan yang hampir sama seperti Seungcheol lontarkan.

" _Hyung_ berharap mereka percaya begitu saja? Setelah apa yang mereka katakan tentangku? Setelah semua penilaian buruk yang mereka tujukan untukku? _Hyung_ kira mereka akan percaya?" tanya Wonwoo dengan menatap ke dua mata Jisoo.

Jisoo terdiam. Perkataan Wonwoo memang benar adanya. Pemikiran mereka tidak akan mudah untuk diubah. Semua yang Wonwoo lakukan salah di mata mereka. Dan mereka tidak akan percaya penjelasan apapun. Tidak mudah tapi Jisoo yakin bisa. Karena Jisoo tahu adik-adiknya adalah orang yang baik.

"Memang tidak mudah. Tapi sekeras apapun mereka, _Hyung_ yakin mereka akan berubah suatu saat nanti. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak polos yang memperjuangkan hidup. Mereka hanya terlalu menyayangi satu sama lain. Satu yang tersakiti, mereka semua akan merasakannya."

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan tentangku. Aku tidak peduli seburuk apa mereka menilaiku selagi aku tidak menyakiti mereka. Aku lebih suka mereka menilai diriku seperti yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Biarlah mereka tetap berpikiran seperti itu dan menjauhiku. Karena—"

"Karena?" Jisoo menuntut lanjutan dari kalimat Wonwoo. Karena ia yakin ada yang ingin Wonwoo katakan.

"Tidak! Lupakan saja _Hyung_!" Jisoo ingin melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Namun ia berpikir ulang. Tidak ingin Wonwoo kembali menarik diri. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaanya lain waktu. Biarlah saat ini ia menuruti kemauan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ , tahu tentang SVT _house_?" tanya Wonwoo saat Jisoo termenung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jisoo bingung.

"Siapa pemilik rumah itu dan bagaimana kalian bisa berkumpul di sana dengan nasib yang tidak jauh berbeda." Wonwoo memperjelas pertanyaannya. Selama ini ia selalu bertanya-tanya tentang seluk beluk rumah yang ia tinggali. Meski rumah itu bukan panti asuhan, namun penghuninya bernasib sama.

Setiap mengingat nasib mereka, Wonwoo selalu mengubur tentang kesedihannya. Wonwoo selalu meyakinkan pada dirinya, kalau anak-anak yang lain justru lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh mengeluh karena kesedihannya. Meski sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu apa yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan di buang orang tua sendiri dan dilupakan. Tapi Wonwoo hanya ingin mengibur dirinya sendiri.

"Itu berawal dari _Hyung_ , Jeonghan, Seungcheol dan juga Seungkwan. Ini sudah terlalu larut. Kasihan Chan tidur di pangkuanmu seperti itu. Lain waktu _Hyung_ akan menceritakannya."

" _Hyung_ benar! Dia bisa sakit kalau terus di luar seperti ini." Wonwoo mengangguk menyetujui. Selain sudah sangat larut, udara malam juga tidak bagus untuk Chan.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , biar _Hyung_ saja yang menggendong Chan. _Hyung_ tahu kau sudah lelah." Jisoo berniat menggendong Chan. Mengambil alih tubuh mungil itu dari pangkuan Wonwoo. Namun baru beberapa detik tubuh Chan berpindah padanya, bocah mungil itu langsung menggeliat tidak nyaman. Tangan mungilnya mengucek mata sipitnya.

Mata sipitnya langsung terbuka saat orang yang menggendongnya terasa berbeda. Ia langsung merentangkan tangannya ke arah Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_!"

Wonwoo tersenyum dan berdiri. Mengambil kembali tubuh Chan dan memangkunya di ayunan. Tangannya menepuk punggung Chan lembut. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, Chan kembali terlelap.

"Sepertinya _Hyung_ baru saja ditolak," ucap Jisoo yang membuat Wonwoo tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini," gumam Wonwoo yang masih bisa didengar Jisoo. Ia ikut memperhatikan wajah Chan yang sudah kembali pulas. Padahal tadi Chan benar-benar terlelap. Namun saat ia yang menggendongnya, mata sipit itu langsung terbuka. Bahkan langsung meminta kembali ke pangkuan Wonwoo.

"Chan, bagaimana bisa bersamamu?" tanya Jisoo penasaran. Ia ingat bagaimana Wonwoo membawa anak mungil itu ke rumah mereka. Menghasilkan tanggapan buruk dari anak-anak lainnya.

"Orang tuanya tidak menginginkannya. Yang pasti tidak seperti yang kalian tuduhkan. Apalagi kalau sampai Chan anakku. Aku masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki anak sebesar ini? Lagi pula aku bukan wanita yang bisa melahirkan." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mengingat semua tuduhan konyol itu. Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat laki-laki melahirkan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyayanginya."

"Dia tidak jauh berbeda denganku. Hanya aku yang dia punya di dunia ini."

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya. Malam yang semakin larut mengharuskannya segera pulang. Lagi pula ia yakin anak-anak lainnya sudah terlelap. Jadi tidak ada yang membuat Chan menangis lagi.

" _Hyung_ bolehkan aku minta satu hal?" tanya Wonwoo tanpa menoleh ke arah Jisoo yang masih duduk di ayunan.

"Bisakah _Hyung_ anggap dia ada?" Wonwoo menunduk pada Chan yang berada dalam gendonganya. Membuat Jisoo paham kalau yang Wonwoo maksudkan adalah bocah mungil itu.

" _Hyung_ tidak perlu menyayanginya seperti _Hyung_ menyayangi yang lainnya. Tapi setidaknya anggap dia ada. Anggap dia saat berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Perlakukan dia seperti manusia _Hyung_!"

Jisoo tertegun mendengar kalimat Wonwoo. Pemuda itu mengucapkannya dengan suara yang begetar. Jisoo tahu Wonwoo tengah menahan tangisnya. Dan kalimat Wonwoo membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau rahasiakan Wonwoo- _ya_? kenapa sepertinya begitu banyak rahasia dalam hidupmu? Dan kenapa permintaanmu seolah-olah kau—"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Length : Multichapter Story**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Rating : PG-15**

 **By : Yara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note : Sedikit meluruskan. Cerita ini genrenya bukan Brothership. Lebih ke Romance, Friendship dan drama tentunya. Meski romance-nya belum terlihat. Aku udah buat main cast-nya Wonwoo. Jadi cerita ini pasti akan lebih fokus ke Wonwoo. Cerita member yang lain pasti ada.**

 **.**

 **.**

Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu tengah berada di halaman rumah. Memegang robot dan memandang langit malam. Soonyoung ikut menengadahkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan langit yang tampak kelam tanpa objek apapun.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya." Suara lemah Jihoon membuat Soonyoung menurunkan pandangannya. Beralih menatap wajah sendu Jihoon. Tanpa bertanya, Soonyoung tahu siapa yang pemuda mungil itu maksud.

"Aku benci karena dia menghina robot ini. Di atas sana, pasti dia sedih mendengarnya. Dia sudah membuat sahabatku bersedih Soonyoung- _ah_."

Pemuda bermarga Kwon terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus memberikan tanggapan apa. Takut menyinggung Jihoon kalau salah berbicara. "Aku tahu perasaanmu Jihoon- _ie_ ," jawab Soonyoung akhirnya.

"Orang seperti dia tidak akan tahu rasanya menjaga sesuatu yang begitu berharga. Dia hanya menilai sesuatu dari bentuk dan harganya. Aku membencinya Soonyoung- _ah_."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu." Soonyoung merasa sama sekali tidak memberi tanggapan yang baik. Namun ia benar-benar bingung di hadapkan dengan situasi seperti saat ini.

"Dulu dia mengatakan padaku, aku tidak akan kesepian karena robot ini. Aku tidak perlu bersedih lagi. Karena dia dan orang tuaku akan selalu bersamanya dalam robot ini. Dan dia juga mengatakan aku akan menemukan orang-orang yang akan selalu bersamaku. Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi. Dan ucapannya benar, aku bertemu kalian. Aku tidak akan kesepian lagi karena mengenal kalian semua." Jihoon tersenyum tipis. Untuk kesekian kalinya hati Soonyoung terenyuh melihat senyuman itu. Senyuman yang menyimpan banyak arti.

"Setiap melihat robot ini, aku seolah merasakan kehadirannya." Pemuda mungil itu mengusap badan robot. Mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut seolah robot itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Makanya aku sangat panik setiap orang lain menyentuhnya. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku setiap membayangkan benda ini rusak. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi, aku sampai membentak anak kecil itu. Apa aku keterlaluan Soonyoung- _ah_?" tanya Jihoon sambil menoleh ke arah Soonyoung. Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu tidak langsung menjawab.

Hening beberaapa saat. Di depan rumah hanya ada mereka berdua. Anak-anak yang lain sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Dan keheningan itu terpecah saat Soonyoung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Memberikan reaksi berlebihan pada sesuatu yang berharga itu wajar Jihoon- _ah_. Hanya saja, Chan masih kecil. Ia pasti tertarik dengan benda semacam itu. Tapi aku juga mengerti bagaimana ketakutan yang kau rasakan," ucap Soonyoung berusaha tidak melukai perasaan Jihoon.

"Di usiaku yang sekarang, memang sudah tidak pantas lagi untuk memainkannya. Tapi ini lebih berharga dari apapun."

Jihoon membalikkan robot di tangannya. Menyentuh ukiran yang terdapat di badan belakang robot. Soonyoung yang ikut memperhatikan menyipitkan matanya.

"Woo-ji-hoon?" eja Soonyoung. Tulisan di badan robot itu hampir tidak terlihat. Membuatnya sedikit tidak yakin dengan yang ia baca.

"Em… ini dia yang menulisnya."

Percakapan mereka terhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki. Keduanya menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak Wonwoo dengan Chan dalam gendongannya. Bocah mungil itu terlelap dalam dekapan Wonwoo.

Saat mata Wonwoo dan Jihoon bertemu, masing-masing dari mereka menunjukkan tatapan berbeda. Jihoon dengan tatapan penuh kebenciannya. Dan Wonwoo, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tidak berapa lama, Jisoo muncul. Membuat ke dua pemuda bermata sipit itu mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka kira Jisoo sudah di kamar seperti yang lainnya.

" _Hyung_ dari mana?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Hanya mencari angin. Kalian masuklah! Sudah terlalu malam."

Tanpa membantah, ke duanya mengangguk. Masuk ke dalam rumah mengikuti langkah Jisoo. mengunci pintu sebelum masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul empat lewat lima menit. Saat anak-anak lain masih tidur dengan lelapnya, Wonwoo justru sudah berjalan menuju pasar. Bukan untuk berbelanja. Tapi Wonwoo ingin mencari pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan.

Musim semi seperti saat ini, tidak membuat Wonwoo takut membeku. Meski terlalu pagi untuknya mencari kerja, tapi Wonwoo tetap ingin melakukannya.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu mendekati seorang laki-laki paruh baya. Laki-laki dengan rambut mulai memutih, dan perut sedikit buncit.

"Permisi _Ahjussi_! Apa _Ahjussi_ membutuhkan pekerja lagi?" tanya Wonwoo. Tadi ia sempat mendengar laki-laki itu mengeluh karena pegawainya tidak masuk.

Laki-laki itu menelisik penampilan Wonwoo. Dari atas hingga ke bawah dengan intens. "Kami memang sedang membutuhkan pekerja. Tapi tidak ada untukmu Nak," jawabnya. Melihat wajah pemuda di hadapannya membuat sedikit tidak yakin. Pemuda manis itu lebih pantas tampak di layar televisi menurutnya.

"Tapi kenapa, _Ahjussi_? Aku bisa melakukan pekerjaan apa saja."

"Mengangkat beras dan tepung-tepung ini ke dalam?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi tidak yakin. Selama ini tidak ada remaja yang mau bekerja berat seperti ini.

"Aku bisa _Ahjussi_ ," jawab Wonwoo mantap. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sangat tampak pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu sangat semangat. Membuat laki-laki itu mendesah. Tidak tega menghancurkan semangat Wonwoo.

"Baiklah anak muda! Kau bisa mengangkat semua yang ada di mobil dan ikuti orang yang di sana." Wonwoo mengikuti arah telunjuk laki-laki itu. Ia langsung mengangguk mantap.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah mobil. Menarik sekarung beras dan diletakkan di punggungnya. Meski tampak kesulitan, Wonwoo tetap melakukannya. Ia mengikuti laki-laki di depannya. Sedikit kewalahan karena laki-laki itu berjalan begitu cepat. Tidak sepertinya yang berjalan dengan tertatih.

Karung beras yang berhasil ia angkut, membuatnya tersenyum senang. Rasanya begitu bangga. Selama ini ia tidak pernah bekerja. Meski pekerjaannya kali ini cukup berat, tapi Wonwoo senang melakukanya. Bekerja menjadi kuli panggul seperti ini membuatnya tidak terlalu memikirkan banyak hal. Tidak seperti kuli bangunan yang mungkin akan beresiko untuknya.

Beberapa karung beras dan tepung sudah berhasil ia pindahkan. Meski nafasnya terasa sesak, tidak menyurutkan semangatnya. Laki-laki beruban yang memperhatikan Wonwoo sedikit cemas. Karena dilihat dari ukuran tubuh saja, Wonwoo tidak sekuat yang lainnya.

"Kau baru pertama kali bekerja?" tanyanya pada Wonwoo yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

"Iya _Ahjussi_. Ini pertama kalinya aku bekerja. Maaf kalau kerjaku tidak secepat yang lainnya." Laki-laki itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya Nak. _Ahjussi_ justru salut anak muda sepertimu mau bekerja di tempat kotor seperti ini. Untuk hari ini sepertinya sudah cukup. Kalau kau mau, besok kau bisa kembali lagi ke sini."

Mata Wonwoo langsung berbinar cerah. "Benar _Ahjussi_? Aku boleh bekerja lagi?" tanyanya semangat.

"Tentu saja. Tapi besok sepertinya akan lebih banyak dari ini."

"Tidak apa-apa _Ahjussi_. Aku akan mengerjakannya."

Senyum Wonwoo semakin mengembang saat menerima beberapa lembar Won. Wajahnya begitu cerah. Ia seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru.

"Ini untukku _Ahjussi_?" tanya Wonwoo. Masih tidak percaya ia bisa mencari uang sendiri. Meski uang itu tidak seberapa, tetap membuatnya begitu bahagia.

"Untuk siapa lagi. Itu upahmu untuk hari ini," jawab laki-laki itu sambil menyerahkan upah untuk pekerja lainnya.

"Terima kasih _Ahjussi_. Besok aku akan kembali lagi."

Di perjalanan, tidak henti-hentinya Wonwoo menatap lembaran uang di tangannya. Uang yang ia dapat memang tidak sebanding dengan uang yang ia terima selama ini. Tapi baru kali ini Wonwoo merasa begitu puas dan senang.

Selama ini Wonwoo selalu memandang sebelah mata uang ratusan Won di tangannya. Menghamburkannya begitu saja. Dan sama sekali tidak ada kebahagiaan meski ia memiliki uang berjuta-juta Won.

"Jadi seperti ini rasanya bekerja?" tanya Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Sambil berjalan, Wonwoo merentangkan tangannya. Ototnya terasa kaku. Punggungnya begitu pegal. Namun Wonwoo tidak mengeluh. Ia tahu bekerja tidak ada yang mudah.

"Ini uang pertama yang aku dapatkan! _Hyung_ aku bisa bekerja. Tapi aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku," gumam Wonwoo. Matanya tampak memerah. Tapi Wonwoo tidak menangis. Sambil berjalan, Wonwoo teringat kenangannya sewaktu kecil.

" _Hyung, apa semua orang dewasa harus bekerja_?"

" _Tentu saja harus bekerja. Walau bekerja itu melelahkan. Kalau kita sudah dewasa harus kerja. Tapi uang hasil kerja kita akan terasa lebih berharga Won-ie_."

" _Jadi uang pertama itu sangat berharga? Kalau begitu, kalau aku bisa bekerja, gaji pertamaku akan aku berikan untuk Hyung_."

" _Jadi Hyung bisa beli apapun_?"

" _Apapun yang Hyung mau_."

" _Kalau begitu Hyung akan menunggumu sampai bisa bekerja. Dan Hyung akan menagih gaji pertama itu_."

"Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menepati janjiku kalau kau saja tidak menepati janjimu," batin Wonwoo lagi. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Semuanya terasa lelah. Tidak hanya tubuhnya. Hatinya juga teramat sangat lelah. Namun tidak ada yang bisa Wonwoo lakukan selain memendamnya sendiri.

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Sambil berjalan, Wonwoo masih memikirkan apa yang akan ia beli dengan gaji pertamnya. "Mungkin uang ini bisa membelikan Chan buku gambar."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TIIN… TIIN

Wonwoo terkejut saat sebuah mobil berwarna putih hampir menyerempertnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sedikit saja ia lengah, sudah dipastikan akan terjatuh di aspal.

"Maaf sudah mengejutkan!"

Mata Wonwoo membola saat pemilik mobil menurunkan kaca mobilnya. Menampakkan pemuda tampan dengan kulit putih. Kaca mata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya dilepas. Membuka pintu mobil dan menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Bisa menyapa dengan cara yang lebih manusiawi, _Hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo dengan wajah kesal.

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda di hadapannya justru berkacak pinggang. Ke dua mata bulat selelehan caramel memperhatikan penampilannya. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kau ada di sini. Dengan penampilan seperti itu." Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menunjuk penampilan Wonwoo.

"Selain wajahmu yang tampak kusut. Kau juga tampak buruk. Dan sandal apa yang kau pakai itu?" Wonwoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Terlalu biasa dengan kalimat pedas orang di depannya.

"Kenapa _Hyung_ bisa ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ akan menjemput Changmin. Dua jam lagi kami akan berangkat ke Jepang. Kami ditugaskan di sana. Dan sangat kebetulan melihatmu berjalan seperti orang hilang. Apa yang kau bawa? Buku gambar? Seingat otak geniusku, kau tidak bisa menggambar. Hasil gambarmu sedatar wajahmu. Sama sekali tidak ada seni dan keindahan," ucap pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian semi formal.

"Dan seingat otak geniusku juga, _Hyung_ tidak jauh berbeda denganku _evil Hyung_." pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Soal menggambar, mereka memiliki kesamaan. Sama-sama tidak berbakat.

"Kau melepas gelangmu?" mata pemuda tampan itu memicing. Memperhatikan tangan Wonwoo yang memegang plastik transparan.

" _Hyung_ mau membuatnya lagi yang lebih besar untuk dipakaikan di leherku? Seperti Changmin _hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo kesal. Ia selalu tidak suka saat ada yang menanyakan gelangnya. Karena baginya gelang itu sama sekali tidak berguna.

Kalimat Wonwoo membuat pemuda itu tertawa. Ia mengibaskan tanganya sambil berusaha meredam tawanya. "Kau beruntung _Hyung_ tidak berminat Wonwoo- _ya_. _Hyung_ tidak sama seperti Changmin yang menyukai hewan peliharaan. Lagi pula kau tidak ada manis-manisnya untuk dipelihara."

Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak kesal. Meski sudah mengenal tabiat dokter muda itu. Tapi tetap saja ia kesal sendiri. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak masam.

"Aaaagggh." Wonwoo berteriak saat pemuda berwajah tampan sekaligus manis itu menekan punggungnya.

"Sudah ku duga," ucapnya santai. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Sambil memperhatikan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Pakailah ini! Ini bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit di punggung dan lehermu. _Hyung_ tidak tahu apa yang kau kerjakan Wonwoo- _ya_ , tapi kau harus perhatikan tubuhmu. Kau ingatkan kalau kau itu tidak sekuat laki-laki pada umumnya. Kau cepat lelah!" ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil. Kotak yang berisi _gel_ penghilang rasa sakit.

"Aku ingat _Hyung_! karena _Hyung_ juga seperti itu." Wonwoo memasukkan kotak berwarna putih itu ke plastik transparan yang ia pegang.

"Tapi _Hyung_ menggunakan otak genius ini." Pemuda itu menunjuk kepalanya sendiri. Membuat Wonwoo mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kepintaranku bekerja dengan tidak melukai diriku sendiri. Dan mengenai beasiswa itu, kau tidak mengambilnya?" tanyanya. Wonwoo bungkam. Pertanyaan itu mampu membuat nafasnya terasa berat.

"Aku… aku tidak bisa _Hyung_! sudah terlalu lama aku menunggunya. Kalau aku pergi, bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu kesedihan yang Wonwoo rasakan.

"Baiklah! Tapi percayalah Wonwoo- _ya_ , akan ada waktunya semua kembali seperti semula." Ia memberi semangat. Menepuk pundak Wonwoo pelan. Menghasilkan senyuman tipis di bibir Wonwoo.

"Ahh satu lagi." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Wonwoo kembali ke mobil. Membuka pintu belakang mobilnya. Mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah yang berpadu dengan warna coklat.

"Ini ambillah! Seingat otak geniusku, kau menyukai semua makanan manis berbentuk lucu itu. Tapi hanya ada satu kotak. Kalau kau ingin lagi seperti biasa, kau susul kami ke Jepang."

Mata Wonwoo langsung berbinar cerah. Sekotak coklat dengan bentuk yang begitu lucu membuat senyumnya terkembang. Makanan favoritnya yang selalu pemuda itu berikan untuknya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

" _Hyung_ masih mengingatnya," gumam Wonwoo.

"Changmin masih menunggu teleponmu. Tapi sampai detik ini kau belum ada menghubunginya. Sekali-kali hubungi dia atau _Hyung_ , Wonwoo- _ya_. _Hyung_ harus pergi!" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia bukan lupa menghubungi dokter muda itu. Hanya sedang tidak ingin diajukan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aahh… satu lagi!" pemuda itu berbalik. Menghentikan pergerakannya membuka pintu mobil.

"Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik. Kau sudah beberapa kali hampir mati. Dan sudah satu kali kau mengalami setengah mati. _Hyung_ tidak ingin saat di Jepang menerima kabar kematianmu. Itu membuang-buang waktu saja kalau _Hyung_ harus melihat jasadmu. Lagi pula _Hyung_ sedang tidak ingin berakting menangis dalam waktu dekat. Menangis itu melelahkan. Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik!"

"Aku anggap itu sebuah perhatian darimu," balas Wonwoo yang menghasilkan tawa pemuda di hadapannya. Meski kalimat itu terdengar kejam, Wonwoo justru menangkap sebuah kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Wonwoo masih berdiri hingga mobil putih itu hilang dari pandangan matanya. Ia tersenyum mengingat saat-saat menyusahkan pemuda itu. "Aku merindukan kalian _devil couple Hyung_. Aku juga merindukan omelan kalian."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo memandangi sekotak coklat di tangannya. Menimbang bagaimana caranya memberikan pada anak-anak lainnya. Makanan kesukaan sedari kecil itu, akan ia berikan pada penghuni SVT _house_. Bukan karena Wonwoo bosan. Bukan pula karena tidak menginginkannya. Ia yakin, mereka belum pernah sekalipun mencobanya. Meski saat ini ia tidak akan bisa membelinya sendiri, tapi setidaknya dulu ia sudah sering memakannya. Wonwoo hanya ingin berbagi.

"Mungkin mereka akan sangat menyukai ini. Tapi bagaimana aku memberikan pada mereka?"

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak mungkin memberinya secara langsung. Mereka pasti akan mengatakan ia sedang memamerkan kekayaan karena membawa coklat mahal. Atau mungkin anak-anak lainnya akan mengira ia sedang berpura-pura baik. Atau yang lebih parah, mereka mengatakan di coklat itu sudah diberi racun. Wonwoo sedang tidak berburuk sangka. Hanya menyimpulkan dari semua kejadian yang ia alami.

"Andai saja aku punya nomor Seungcheol _hyung_ atau Jisoo _hyung_ , mungkin aku bisa memintanya untuk memberikan pada mereka," batin Wonwoo sambil melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat di perjalanan, Wonwoo melihat seseorang yang ia kenal. Pemuda itu berjalan santai tidak jauh darinya. Matanya menyipit, untuk memastikan yang ia lihat tidak salah. Setelah yakin tidak salah mengenali orang itu, Wonwoo berlari mendekatinya.

" _Hyung_!"

Seungcheol berjengit saat tiba-tiba ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Saat berbalik, ia langsung menghela nafas.

"Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu _Hyung_. Aku bukan hantu atau semacamnya walau wajahku seperti ini." Seunghceol tersenyum. Reaksinya memang sedikit berlebihan. Faktor berjalan dengan pikiran melayang.

"Maaf, _Hyung_ sedang melamun tadi. Ada apa Wonwoo- _ya_? Kau dari mana?"

" _Hyung_ berikan ini pada mereka!" ucap Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan sekotak coklat di tangannya.

"Apa ini?" Seungcheol membaca tulisan di kotaknya hingga memutar.

"Coklat?" tanyanya.

"Emm… berikan pada mereka _Hyung_! Tapi jangan beri tahu pada mereka coklat itu dariku. Kau pasti tahu mereka tidak akan memakannya. Mereka pasti takut aku mencampurnya dengan racun." Sangat santai. Wonwoo mengucapkannya begitu santai. Sedangkan Seungcheol yang mendengarnya langsung tertohok.

"Maafkan mereka—"

"Tidak perlu dibahas _Hyung_! Seperti yang aku bilang, aku tidak mengapa mereka menilaiku buruk."

Seungcheol tersenyum getir. Ia tahu pasti tidak mudah menjadi Wonwoo. Kehidupan yang pemuda manis itu hadapi pasti penuh kepedihan. Sorot mata Wonwoo cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"Mereka pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Ini coklat mahal kan? apalagi Jihoon. Dia sangat suka makan-makanan manis."

"Jihoon?"

"Iya. Pemilik robot yang—"

"Aku tahu _Hyung_!" potong Wonwoo langsung. Ia sedang tidak ingin membahas kejadian itu. Hanya membuatnya sedih. Karena mengingatkannya pada saat-saat Chan menangis. Lagi pula ia tidak akan pernah melupakan seseorang bernama Lee Jihoon.

"Berikan nomor _Hyung_ padaku!" Wonwoo menyerahkan ponselnya. Menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Seungcheol. Meski bingung, Seungcheol tetap menerima ponsel pemuda manis itu.

"Waaah jadi seperti ini rasanya memegang ponsel mahal. Rasanya berbeda dengan ponsel _Hyung_!"

Sontak Wonwoo langsung merebut ponselnya. Lagi-lagi membuat Seungcheol terkejut. Dengan wajah masam, Wonwoo langsung meninggalkan Seungcheol.

"Hey, kau baru saja merajuk Wonwoo- _ya_? kau bisa merajuk juga?" tanya Seungcheol usil sambil menyamakan langkah mereka.

Langkah Wonwoo yang dibuat lebar-lebar terhenti. Wajahnya berubah datar. Sangat datar tanpa ekspresi. Namun justru membuat Seungcheol tergelak. Ia tidak menyangka, menyenangkan juga menggoda pemuda yang lebih muda itu.

"Selagi _Hyung_ sedang berbaik hati. Kau tahu? Tidak mudah bisa mendapatkan nomor orang setampan ini." Seungcheol langsung merebut ponsel di tangan Wonwoo. Mengetikkan nomornya dan menyimpannya.

Wonwoo masih memasang wajah datarnya. Bahkan saat membaca nama Seungcheol di kontaknya, Wonwoo tidak mengubah ekspresinya. Satu hal yang Wonwoo baru tahu. Pemuda bermata bulat itu memiki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang terlalu tinggi.

" _Hyung_ sudah memberikan nomornya. Tapi kenapa wajahmu masih seperti itu? Tidak tersenyum dan mengatakan terima kasih?" kalimat yang begitu menyebalkan. Apalagi dengan nada yang terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Wonwoo. Namun Wonwoo tidak menanggapinya. Cukup diam dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Bisa perlihatkan wajah seperti tadi Wonwoo- _ya_? itu ekspresi wajah yang sangat langka."

" _Hyung_!"

"Anggap saja sebagai terima kasih karena orang tampan ini mau memberikan nomornya."

" _Hyung_!"

"Hahaha… baiklah… baiklah!"

Seungcheol tergelak. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan menggoda Wonwoo. Ia kira Wonwoo hanya bisa bersikap kaku.

"Kenapa mereka bisa sedekat itu?" ucap seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan keduanya. Ia terus memperhatikan sampai Wonwoo dan Seungcheol menjauh. Dan baru melanjutkan langkahnya saat mereka tidak tampak lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoi… kau melamun!"

Tubuh Jisoo sedikit terdorong karena Jeonghan menubruk bahunya. Jisoo tidak terkejut meski Jeonghan tiba-tiba muncul. Beberapa menit yang lalu Jeonghan masih di kampus menemani Seungcheol.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Pemuda berwajah cantik itu berjalan di samping Jisoo. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengikat rambut panjangnya.

"Jeonghan- _ah_."

"Hm." Jeonghan menoleh ke arah Jisoo. Ia mengernyit melihat ekspresi pemuda itu. Tapi Jeonghan hanya diam saja. Menunggu Jisoo melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu saat ada yang mengatakan padamu untuk memperlakukan orang lain seperti memperlakukan manusia?" tanya Jisoo tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. Pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Ada yang berbicara seperti itu padamu?" tanya Jeonghan balik. Tapi karena melihat wajah Jisoo yang begitu serius, Jeonghan berdehem. Tampaknya Jisoo sedang tidak ingin bercanda.

"Kalau ada orang yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku, berarti aku manusia yang cukup buruk yang memperlakukan orang lain dengan buruk. Menurutku orang itu sangat kejam sampai ada yang meminta seperti itu." Jisoo tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Jeonghan. Karena seperti itu juga yang ia rasakan. Ia seperti manusia yang begitu buruk.

"Jadi seperti itu ya?" gumam Jisoo pelan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Sedari kemarin kau sering melamun. Di kampus pun kau banyak diam." Jisoo menggeleng sambil mencoba tersenyum. Sedangkan Jeonghan tidak bersuara lagi. Ia tahu ada yang sedang Jisoo pikirkan. Sebagai teman, Jeonghan tidak akan memaksa Jisoo untuk terbuka. Karena ia yakin saat Jisoo membutuhkannya, Jisoo akan menceritakan semuanya padanya.

"Hei kalian meninggalkanku!"

Ke duanya sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak Seungcheol berlari sambil berulang kali membenarkan letak ransel di pundaknya. Saat sudah mendekati Jisoo dan Jeonghan, Seungcheol mengambil tempat di tengah-tengah.

"Aku lelah berlari," keluhnya.

"Kali ini apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Menggoda gadis mana lagi?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggu mereka. Salahkan saja wajah tampanku ini." Jeonghan berdecih sebal mendengar jawaban Seungcheol. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya tersenyum maklum. Sudah terlalu paham dengan pemuda yang lebih tua itu.

"Aku seperti mengenal suara berisik ini," gumam Seungcheol.

Jisoo, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka bertiga menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tampak segerombolan siswa berseragam serupa tengah kejar-kejaran. Wajah para siswa itu tidak asing lagi.

"Yak, berikan! Itu punyaku Seokmin- _ah_."

"Tidak mau! Aku yang mendapatkan terlebih dahulu Jun _Hyung_!"

"Hei, itu juga karena bantuanku. Kau harus berbagi denganku."

Ketiga pemuda yang paling tua memandang adik-adiknya bingung. Jun dan Seokmin tampak kejar-kejaran. Seperti memperebutkan seseuatu. Sedangkan Mingyu dan Soonyoung juga ikut mengejar ke duanya.

"Apa yang mereka perebutkan?" tanya Seungcheol pada Minghao yang berjalan tenang.

"Stiker naruto _Hyung_ ," jawab Minghao yang membuat Seungchoel menggelengkan kepalanya. Adik-adiknya tidak ada ubahnya seperti siswa taman kanak-kanak.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dengan dua orang itu," gumam Jeonghan. Matanya menyipit melihat dua anak laki-laki berseragam serupa. Meski mereka berjongkok membelakanginya, tidak akan membuat Jeonghan salah mengenalinya.

Jeonghan melebarkan langkahnya. Ia berkacak pinggang melihat dua _maknae_ -nya serius mengintip ke saluran pembuangan air.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ke dua tangan Jeonghan menarik sebelah telinga ke dua anak laki-laki itu.

" _Hyung_ … _Hyung_ … sakit," keluh Seungkwan sambil berdiri perlahan. Diikuti Hansol yang juga meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini? Tidak pulang ke rumah? Ini sudah lewat jam pulang kalian!" omel Jeonghan tanpa melepas jewerannya.

"Kami hanya melihat ikan-ikan saja _Hyung_ ," jawab Seungkwan cemberut. Ia langsung mengusap telinganya yang terasa panas. Ia melotot ke arah Hansol yang hanya memberikan cengirannya. Karena Hansol membuatnya terkena jeweran.

"Bagaiamana kalau kalian masuk ke dalamnya? Tidak lucu kan kalau kalian jatuh karena ingin melihat ikan. Ayo pulang!" Jeonghan mengapit ke dua leher _maknae_ mereka. Meski Seungkwan dan Hansol memberontak, Jeonghan tetap menariknya menjauh. Membuat Jisoo dan Seungcheol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ikut tertawa. Sedangkan Minghao sudah pulang menyusul yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang kurang," batin Seungcheol. Setelah mengingat jumlah adik-adiknya yang sudah lewat, ia yakin ada yang tertinggal.

"Tapi siapa ya?" batinnya lagi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Dan dugaannya memang benar. Ada satu makhluk mungil yang terlupakan.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Jihoon berjalan dengan menunduk. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang pelan batu kerikil di jalan. Seungcheol tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya. Berjalan mendekati adiknya yang tertinggal jauh di belakang. Tapi sepertinya Jihoon sengaja memperlambat jalannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di pinggir jalan sambil melamun?" tanya Seungcheol yang membuat Jihoon mendongak. Belum sempat Jihoon menjawab, Seungcheol sudah mengapit lehernya. Sama seperti yang Jeonghan lakukan pada Seungkwan dan Hansol.

" _Kajja my baby_ Jiji!"

" _Yak_ _Hyung_! Panggilan macam apa itu? Menggelikan!" protes Jihoon. Tapi Seungcheol hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Jihoon mau tidak mau juga mempercepat langkahnya. Ia bersyukur yang mengapit lehernya bukan Mingyu. Kalau Mingyu pasti ia akan kesulitan menyamai pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu.

Mereka semua sampai di SVT _house_ bersamaan. Meski Seokmin, Jun, Mingyu dan Soonyoung sudah berlari lebih dulu, tapi mereka lebih banyak bercanda di jalan. Sampai langkah mereka bisa disusul Seungcheol, Jisoo dan Jihoon yang paling akhir.

Seperti kebiasaannya, mereka akan masuk ke dalam dengan berebut. Menimbulkan kegaduhan yang mengejutkan Chan. Bocah mungil itu tengah duduk sendiri di ruang tengah. Melihat anak-anak lainnya masuk ke rumah, Chan langsung menutup buku gambarnya.

Tidak ubahnya dengan Chan, mereka juga terkejut. Terkejut melihat ekspresi Chan yang ketakutan. Bocah mungil itu tampak takut-takut melihat kehadiran mereka.

"Jangan… jangan malahi Chan-ie _Hyung_. Chan- _ie_ tidak nakal!" ucap Chan takut-takut. Tangan mungilnya memunguti pinsil berwarna yang berserak di sekitarnya.

"Chan- _ie_ tidak memainkan lobot itu. Chan- _ie_ di cini cuma menggambal caja!"

Hati sebelas anak laki-laki itu mencelos mendengarnya. Mendengar kalimat penuh ketakutan itu, serasa menjadi tamparan untuk mereka. Mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata Chan melirik mereka takut-takut.

Perlahan, Jeonghan mendekati Chan yang tengah membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Saat ia mendekat, Chan semakin menarik dirinya. Ia ketakutan dengan tubuh menempel ke dinding.

"Jangan pukul Chan- _ie_. Chan- _ie_ tidak nakal _Hyung_! Cungguh!" ucap Chan.

Jeonghan membekap mulutnya. Merasa menyesal, bersalah dan sedih menjadi satu. Matanya memerah menatap bocah mungil itu. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya bisa menunduk di depan pintu. Ia yang paling merasa bersalah. Melihat reaksi Chan saat melihat mereka, membuatnya semakin bersalah.

Chan langsung berlari keluar. Ia membawa peralatan menggambarnya yang baru saja dibelikan Wonwoo. Bocah cadel itu akan menyusul Wonwoo ke sungai biasanya. Karena Wonwoo sudah mengajaknya ke sungai. Tapi Chan menolak karena alasan ingin menggambar untuk Wonwoo.

"Kenapa Chan sampai setakut itu dengan kita?" tanya Soonyoung pada anak-anak lainnya. Tapi tidak ada yang menjawab. Dan Jeonghan masih _shock_ di tempatnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat orang lain setakut itu dengannya. Membuatnya kembali mempertanyakan perilakunya sendiri.

"Anak kecil itu selalu bersikap jujur. Mungkin kalian bisa membandingkan bagaimana sikap Chan dengan Wonwoo dibandingkan sikap Chan dengan kalian. Dan apa yang baru saja kita lihat bersama, bisa menjadi cermin untuk kalian," ucap Seungcheol sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar.

Mendengar pernyataan Seungcheol, anak-anak lainnya langsung bungkam. Mereka terpekur dengan pemikiran mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu membuka matanya saat mendengar pergerakan. Ia tidak benar-benar membuka matanya. Hanya membuka sedikit untuk melihat apa yang Wonwoo lakukan. Seperti dugaannya, Wonwoo tampak bersiap-siap seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan? Kemana pagi-pagi seperti ini?" batin Mingyu.

Ia masih berada di posisi tidurnya saat Wonwoo membenarkan selimut Chan. Dan Mingyu beranjak saat Wonwoo sudah meninggalkan kamar. Dengan tergesa, Mingyu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya secepat kilat. Tidak ingin kehilangan jejak Wonwoo.

Pagi ini ia berniat mengikuti Wonwoo. Ia terlalu penasaran dengan teman sekamarnya itu. Meski ia harus merelakan waktu tidurnya yang masih ada beberapa jam. Tapi rasa kantuknya langsung menguar begitu saja. Membuatnya tidak berniat lagi untuk kembali memejamkan mata.

Mingyu berjalan tidak jauh dari Wonwoo. Namun ia sangat hati-hati. Tidak ingin Wonwoo mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia tidak mau tertangkap basah sebelum mengetahui semuanya.

"Ini arah pasar. Mau apa dia ke pasar?" batin Mingyu lagi.

Mingyu tidak mengikuti Wonwoo lebih jauh. Ia memilih berdiri di balik mobil-mobil yang berjejer rapi. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat Wonwoo berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

Mata Mingyu tidak lepas dari makhluk berkulit putih itu. Ia terus mengikuti pergerakan Wonwoo. Tampak Wonwoo membungkuk saat bertemu dengan beberapa pekerja lain. Sikap yang menunjukkan kalau Wonwoo adalah anak yang sopan. Tidak seperti yang mereka duga selama ini.

"Ya Tuhan."

Mingyu membekap mulutnya. Sulit untuk mempercayai apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia melihat dengan jelas Wonwoo memanggul beberapa karung. Mingyu tidak tahu apa isi di dalamnya. Karena tidak begitu jelas di penglihatannya. Tapi yang Mingyu tahu, karung-karung itu cukup berat.

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu tidak bisa tidak sedih melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka Wonwoo bekerja seberat itu. "Bagaimana bisa dia bekerja berat seperti itu dengan tubuh sekecil itu?" batin Mingyu tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Wonwoo.

" _Tuan muda, Hyung_? _itu artinya dia anak manja kan_?"

" _Hyung_ _lihatkan bagaimana kelakuan orang kaya_? _Mereka semuanya sombong_ _Hyung_!"

" _Jadi anak orang kaya enak ya_? _tidak perlu susah mencari uang seperti kita. Tinggal mengadahkan tangan, uang berlimpah sudah ada di tangan._ "

" _Atau jangan-jangan dia mau memamerkannya pada kita_?"

" _Ck, sombong sekali. Tidak tahu saja rasanya mencari uang_."

" _Hidup seorang tuan muda yang sempurna_!"

Mingyu tertohok saat kembali teringat semua kalimat pedas itu. Kalimat yang begitu menusuk tanpa pernah sekalipun dibantah Wonwoo. Mingyu tidak tahu Wonwoo setegar apa menghadapi semuanya.

"Kalau semua kata-kata itu benar, mungkin dia tidak akan bekerja di tempat ini. Kalau apa yang mereka pikirkan memang benar, pasti Wonwoo tidak akan mau kerja berat di tempat kumuh seperti ini," ucap Mingyu dalam hati.

Namun wajah sedih Mingyu digantikan dengan sebuah senyuman. Di tempatnya bekerja, tidak henti-hentinya Wonwoo tersenyum dan melempar beberapa candaan dengan pekerja lainnya. Wonwoo tampak menikmati pekerjaannya. Meski pekerjaan itu berat untuknya, Wonwoo justru terlihat bahagia. Tidak ada raut dingin dan kesedihan seperti yang selama ini Mingyu lihat.

"Sebenarnya orang seperti apa dia?" batin Mingyu lagi.

"Senyumnya… sangat manis!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jun dan Seokmin berdiri mematung. Wajah mereka memucat melihat goresan di badan mobil berwarna merah yang terparkir.

" _H_ - _Hyung_ … mobilnya tergores. B-Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah membuatnya tergores _Hyung_ ," ucap Seokmin panik.

Jun yang berdiri di sebelah Seokmin hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Karena menghindari mobil yang tiba-tiba melaju kencang, mereka menabrak sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Motor yang mereka kendarai juga tergores. Tapi yang mereka permasalahkan adalah mobil mewah itu.

Goresannya tidak parah. Tapi mereka yakin membutuhkan uang banyak untuk memperbaikinya. Ke dua pemuda tampan yang mengenakan seragam kerja mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Seokmin tampak gusar.

"Tenanglah Seokmin- _ah_. Kita akan cari jalan keluarnya."

Mereka bisa saja langsung melarikan diri. Tapi mereka diajarkan untuk selalu bertanggung jawab. Meski hidup tanpa orang tua, mereka terbiasa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang mereka lakukan. Meski kali ini mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bertanggung jawab.

"Ya Tuhan mobilku."

Mereka berdua terkejut saat mendengar suara. Seorang pemuda bertubuh besar tampak terkejut melihat mobilnya. Meski takut, Jun dan Seokmin berusaha tenang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mobilku, hah?" bentaknya dengan wajah memerah. Mobil yang masih mengkilat membuat siapapun tahu kalau mobil mewah itu adalah mobil baru.

"M-Maafkan kami. Kami tidak sengaja. Tadi kami hampir saja ditabrak. Maafkan kami!" Jun dan Seokmin membungkuk berulang kali. Mereka sangat tampak menyesal. Melihat tubuh kekar pemuda itu saja mereka sudah takut. Dan mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan pada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasan kalian. Yang jelas ganti rugi kerusakan yang kalian lakukan," ucapnya lagi dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat.

"Tapi berapa kami harus menggantinya?" tanya Jun.

"Tujuh ratus ribu Won," jawab orang itu santai. Membuat mata Jun dan Seokmin terbelalak lebar.

"T-Tujuh ratus ribu Won?" tanya Seokmin tidak percaya. Tidak terbayang mereka harus mengeluarkan uang sebanyak itu.

"Aku tidak menipu kalian. Kalau kalian tidak percaya, tanyakan saja ke bengkelnya langsung." Tubuh ke duanya langsung melemas. Gaji mereka selama sebulan saja tidak sampai sebanyak itu. Di mana mereka harus mencari uang dengan nominal sebesar itu?

"Kami… kami pasti menggantinya. Kami tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Tapi kami tidak punya uang sebanyak itu," jawab Jun jujur. Ia memang akan mengganti biaya kerugiannya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak memiliki uang sebanyak itu.

"Jadi maksud kalian?" tanya pemuda itu dengan wajah tidak sukanya.

"Setidaknya berikan kami waktu. Kami tidak punya uang sebanyak itu."

Pemuda pemilik mobil itu mendesah. Ia memperhatikan ke dua pemuda di hadapannya dengan intens. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Setelahnya ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu di mana tempat kalian bekerja."

"Jangan adukan kami pada bos kami. Kami masih harus bekerja," ucap Seokmi panik. Pekerjaannya sekarang ini lah ia bisa mengantungkan hidupnya. Ia butuh kerja untuk bertahan hidup.

"Hey, aku bukan manusia sekejam itu," ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Membuat Jun dan Seokmin saling pandang.

"Aku tahu kalian masih sekolah. Tapi kalian bisa menggantinya dengan jalan lain dan tidak mengurangi gaji kalian." Untuk ke dua kalinya Jun dan Seokmin saling pandang. Mereka cukup takut dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Karena hanya dengan bekerja mereka bisa mendapatkan uang. Dan semua itu tidak ada yang mudah dan cepat.

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Jun memberanikan diri.

"Lima kilo meter dari tempat kalian bekerja, ada sirkuit balapan liar. Kalian harus memenangkannya untukku. Kalau kalian bisa datang malam ini, datang saja ke sana jam 12 malam."

Jun dan Seokmin hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya. Pilihan yang diberikan pemuda itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan balapan liar itu. Tapi mereka juga membutuhkan uang saat ini.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian untuk melakukannya malam ini. Karena besok malam masih ada perlombaan. Tapi ingat, aku akan mendatangi kalian ke tempat kerja kalau kalian mencoba melarikan diri. Kalau kalian mencariku, sebut saja Shownu. Mereka semua mengenaliku."

Setelah pemuda yang mengaku bernama Shownu itu pergi, Jun dan Seokmin terduduk lemas di motor. Mereka senang karena pemuda itu cukup baik. Tidak melaporkan mereka ke polisi dan memaksa mengganti secepatnya. Bahkan menunjukkan jalan keluarnya. Namun lagi-lagi, usulan yang diucapkan Shownu adalah hal yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan.

" _Hyung_ , aku harus melakukannya. Aku yang sudah merusaknya, _Hyung_." Suara Seokmin terdengar lemah. Ia yang mengendari motornya. Jadi ia berpikir, ia yang harus mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kita akan menggantinya bersama-sama. Tapi kita tidak bisa mengikuti balapan liar itu."

Mereka berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Selesai mengantarkan pesanan, seharusnya mereka saat ini langsung kembali bekerja. Namun situasi kali ini membuat mereka terdiam dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

"Sokmin- _ah_ , kau punya tabungan?" tanya Jun tiba-tiba yang langsung diangguki Seokmin.

"Kita mungkin bisa mendapatkan uang itu tanpa harus melakukan balapan." Meski Seokmin tampak ragu, tapi ia mengangguk menyetujui usulan Jun.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Menggunakan uang tabungan mereka untuk menggangti biaya kerusakan. Meski mereka tahu akan dihukum karena telat bekerja hari ini.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka langsung berlari ke kamar masing-masing. Namun baru beberapa detik di dalam kamar, Seokmin langsung keluar dan menghampiri Jun.

" _Hyung_ , jangan gunakan uang itu. _Hyung_ sebentar lagi akan ujian. _Hyung_ juga membutuhkan uang banyak untuk kelulusan dan mendaftar kuliah. Jangan pergunakan tabungan itu _Hyung_ ," pinta Seokmin. Namun Jun langsung menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Seokmin- _ah_? Kita akan menggantinya bersama-sama. Kalau tidak seperti ini, kita tidak akan bisa menggantinya. Untuk kekurangannya, kita akan mencarinya bersama-sama. Tapi jangan beritahu yang lain. Cukup kita saja yang tahu."

Kali ini Seokmin yang menggeleng tidak setuju. Ia menahan pergerakan Jun yang akan membongkar kotak tabungannya. "Jangan _Hyung_! Aku yang tidak hati-hati membawa motornya. Uang itu sudah sangat lama _Hyung_ kumpulkan. Aku tahu _Hyung_ ingin melanjutkan kuliah di mana. Jadi aku mohon simpan saja _Hyung_."

"Jadi menurutmu kita harus bagaimana hah? Kau ingin Shownu mengadukan kita pada _Sajangnim_? Kau ingin kita dipecat? Itu akan jauh lebih buruk Seokmin- _ah_. _Hyungdeul_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ pasti akan kecewa karena kita tidak jujur pada mereka. Tapi kita sudah janji kan hanya kita saja yang tahu? Kita sama-sama tidak ingin membuat mereka susah," ucap Jun marah. Suaranya bahkan di naikkan beberapa oktaf. Sadar terbawa emosi, Jun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Sudahlah jangan di pikirkan masalah uang ini lagi," ucap Jun setelah menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba bersikap tenang meski pikirannya tengah kacau.

" _Hyung_ akan tetap menggunakannya. Uang masih bisa di cari lagi lain waktu. Lagi pula meski tidak ada uang sepeserpun esok hari, _Hyung_ yakin kau tidak akan membiarkan _Hyung_ kelaparan." Jun menepuk bahu Seokmin. Meminta pemuda yang lebih muda itu untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

Mendengar ucapan Jun, mau tidak mau Seokmin melebarkan senyumnya. Ia sadar kalau ia memang tidak pernah sendiri. Mereka saling mengisi dan menguatkan.

" _Hyung_ tenang saja. Kalau perlu kita makan sepiring berdua. Itu romantiskan?" tanya Seokmin yang membuat Jun tertawa.

"Tapi sayangnya kau bukan tipeku."

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang dikhawatirkan, mereka mengumpulkan uang tabungan mereka. Jumlahnya masih kurang sangat banyak. Namun mereka tidak akan menyerah.

" _Hyung_ , kalian membutuhkan uang untuk apa?"

Mereka berdua terkejut dengan kemunculan Hansol yang tiba-tiba. Seharusnya Hansol dan Seungkwan sedang ada di sekolah. Mereka berdua sedang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler.

"Kau sudah pulang? Mana Seungkwan?" tanya Seokmin sambil mencari-cari _maknae_ mereka ke arah pintu.

" _Hyung_ mau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Aku sudah mendengarkan semuanya," ucap Hansol sambil memandangi ke dua _Hyung_ -nya bergantian. Merasa tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Hansol, mereka menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Tadi kami tidak sengaja menabrak mobil yang diparkir di pinggir jalan. Mobil itu tergores dan pemiliknya meminta kami untuk mengganti biaya kerusakannya. Sebagai gantinya, kami harus mengikuti balapan liar yang tidak jauh dari tempat kerja." Hansol tidak menyela ucapan Jun. Ia ingin mendengarkan hingga akhir. Jadi ia memilih diam.

"Tapi kami tidak bisa melakukannya. Di antara kita hanya Seungcheol _hyung_ dan Mingyu yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi kami tidak mungkin meminta mereka menggantikan kami. Dan—"

"Apa orang itu Shownu _Hyung_?" Hansol memutus kalimat Jun. Membuat ke dua pemuda yang lebih tua melebarkan matanya.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Seokmin curiga. Matanya yang sipit semakin sipit. "Kau sering menonton balapan liar?" kali ini bukan hanya mulut Seokmin yang berbicara. Tangannya sudah maju menarik telinga Hansol.

"Aw… aw… aw… _Hyung_ jangan ditarik. Aku tidak pernah melihat balapan liar itu." Hansol meringis memegangi telinganya. Dua hari berturut-turut telinganya terkena jeweran. Lagi pula bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menonton balapan liar. Karena dia dan Seungkwan tidak boleh keluar malam tanpa ada yang menemani.

"Jadi dari mana kau tahu kalau dia Shownu?" tanya Seokmin setelah menjauhkan tangannya.

"Adiknya ada yang sekelas denganku. Dia bilang _Hyung_ -nya itu seorang pembalap. Meski tidak bisa dikatakan pembalap. Karena dia hanya mengeluarkan uang untuk bertaruh." Hansol mundur dua langkah. Takut kali ini Jun yang gantian menarik telinganya.

"Hati-hati mencari teman Hansol- _ah_. Kau berteman dengan Seungkwan saja supaya tidak berbahaya" Jun menasehati. Hansol dan Seungkwan masih terlalu muda. Mereka masih rentan dengan perngaruh dari luar.

"Justru dengan Seungkwan terus-menerus yang berbahaya _Hyung_. Dia itu berisik." Suara Hansol memelan di akhir kalimat. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Seungkwan muncul dan mendengar ucapannya. Membuat Jun dan Seokmin tertawa.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji jangan memberi tahu masalah ini pada siapapun. Kami tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir. Kami percaya kau bisa menjaga rahasia karena kau laki-laki," ucap Jun sambil menepuk pelan kepala Hansol.

Percakapan Jun, Seokmin dan Hansol di ruang tengah membuat Wonwoo menghentikan pergerakannya yang akan keluar dari kamar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Whiteblue dari Malaysia? Kamu carat bukan? Suatu kebanggan waktu kamu bilang tertarik dengan cerita ini dan mau buat Malay ver-nya. Tapi aku gak bisa jawab di sini. Mungkin bisa tinggalkan id line kamu di review. Atau PM aja kalau kamu punya akun.

Maaf gak bisa balas review satu-satu. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang mau memberikan reviewnya dan memberi tanggapan bukan hanya sekedar 'next or lanjut'. Karena tanggapan kalian itu sangat di butuhkan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance and Friendship**

 **Length : Multichapter Story**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Rating : PG-13**

 **By : Yara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hoonie-ya, kau sakit lagi? Badanmu panas."_

" _Tapi karena kau ada di sini, aku pasti akan segera sembuh."_

" _Hoonie-ya, aku tidak bisa bermain bersamamu hari ini."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Terlalu banyak yang mengawasiku. Aku kesulitan untuk kabur. Dan aku juga harus pergi. Mungkin kita akan bertemu tiga hari lagi. Tapi saat aku menemuimu nanti, kau jangan sakit lagi."_

" _Jadi kita tidak bisa bermain bersama? Kau tidak bisa menemaniku?"_

" _Maafkan aku Hoonie-ya. Sebagai gantinya, aku bawa coklat untukmu."_

" _Ini coklat? Waah neomu kyeopta."_

" _Selama aku tidak ada, jangan bersedih dan jangan sakit. Coklat-coklat itu bisa menjadi temanmu. Dan saat kau memakannya, kau tidak akan bersedih. Coklat itu sangat manis. Kau pasti tersenyum saat memakannya."_

" _Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bersedih. Aku juga akan segera sembuh. Tapi kau harus segera menemuiku supaya kita bermain bersama lagi. Aku akan mengajakmu melihat layang-layangan."_

" _Aku suka layang-layangan. Kalau begitu, saat aku pulang, kau harus mengajakku melihatnya."_

Jihoon menyeka liquid bening di sudut matanya. Kenangan bersama sahabatnya membuatnya kembali bersedih. Coklat pemberian Seungcheol terus ia pandangi. Saat coklat anak-anak lainnya sudah habis tanpa sisa, coklat miliknya masih utuh.

Pemuda mungil itu mengambil salah satunya. Menggigitnya sedikit dan membiarkan coklat itu meleleh di dalamnya. Saat rasa manis itu menjalar di mulutnya, Jihoon justru menangis. Ia menangis sambil membekap mulutnya.

Setelah bertahun-tahun akhirnya Jihoon memakan makanan rasa manis itu lagi. Rasa yang sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Namun sensasi yang di hasilkan berbeda.

"Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi memakan ini. Aku tidak bisa lagi," batin Jihoon di sela isak tangisnya.

Ia sangat menyukai makanan manis, namun selalu menghindar menyentuh coklat. Matanya tidak bisa tidak memanas saat melihatnya.

"Apa kau di sana juga makan seperti ini?" tanya Jihoon entah pada siapa.

" _Hyung_ menangis? Kenapa?"

Jihoon menyeka air matanya saat Minghao tiba-tiba muncul. Seruan Minghao membuat anak-anak lainnya ikut masuk ke kamar Jihoon dan Jun.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Jihoon sambil mencoba tersenyum. Namun mata dan hidungnya yang memerah membuat anak-anak lainnya tahu kalau Jihoon menyimpan sesuatu.

" _Hyung_ mau coklatnya lagi?" tanya Minghao saat melihat coklat di nakas kamar Jihoon.

"Aahhh iya, Jihoon _Hyung_ kan sangat suka makanan manis. Mungkin Jihoon _Hyung_ menangis karena ingin coklat yang banyak." Seungkwan ikut menimpali. Beberapa anak menggeleng tidak setuju. Namun ada juga yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Seungcheol yang sedari tadi intens menatap Jihoon. Ia tahu ada yang di sembunyikan pemuda mungil itu. Namun Jihoon tidak menjawab, ia hanya menggeleng saja.

"Kau sering menyimpannya seorang diri. Kalau ada apa-apa, katakan pada kami. Kalau kau diam dan menangis, nanti kau bisa sakit lagi."

"Maaf _Hyung_ ," ucap Jihoon menyesal. Meski ia ingin berbagi, namun ada bagian dari dirinya yang melarangnya. Ia seolah ingin menyimpannya seorang diri. Rasa sedih, rindu dan bersalah yang menjadi satu. Ingin ia pendam untuk dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo berjalan menuju jalanan yang tampak sedikit remang. Namun masih jelas untuknya melihat segerombolan pemuda yang berkumpul. Mereka berkumpul seperti membentuk beberapa kelompok. Tidak sedikit gadis berpakaian seksi berada di antara kerumunan para pemuda itu.

Tujuan Wonwoo bukan mendekati beberapa kelompok itu. Tujuannya adalah seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandari di badan mobil.

"Shownu- _ssi_? Kau yang bernama Shownu?" tanya Wonwoo langsung. Orang yang di sebut Shownu membuang rokok di tangannya. Menginjaknya hingga puntung rokok tidak berasap lagi.

"Aku Shownu. Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Aku ke sini untuk menggantikan teman-temanku membayar hutang mereka karena tanpa sengaja merusak mobilmu." Wonwoo tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Teman? Bahkan ia tidak yakin ada yang mau menyandang sebutan itu untuknya.

"Kau teman dua pegawai itu?" tanya Shownu lagi tanpa merubah posisinya. Masih santai berdiri menyandar pada mobil mewahnya. Mobil yang tampak tanpa goresan membuat Wonwoo yakin, mobil yang di bawa adalah mobil yang berbeda.

"Aku akan menggantikan mereka," ucap Wonwoo tanpa basa-basi.

Shownu tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memperhatikan penampilan Wonwoo dengan intens. Awalnya Shownu sedikit tidak yakin, namun melihat keseriusan dari raut wajah pemuda di depannya, Shownu menarik semua pemikirannya.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa yang melakukannya. Yang aku inginkan adalah kemenangan. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan uang itu untukku. Kau bisa pakai yang mana saja." Shownu menunjuk dengan dagunya. Tiga buah motor _sport_ yang terparkir tidak jauh darinya.

Mata tajam Wonwoo mengikuti arah pandang Shownu. Ia memperhatikan ke tiga motor itu dengan seksama. Motor berwarna merah, putih dan hijau.

"Aku pilih yang warna merah," ucap Wonwoo yang membuat Shownu menyeringai. Pilhan Wonwoo adalah motor _sport_ warna merah yang di padukan warna hitam.

"Seleramu tinggi juga. Kau ternyata pintar dalam memilih," ucap Shownu senang. Namun Wonwoo tidak memberikan reaksinya. Ia justru memutar kepalanya. Memandang kumpulan pemuda yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Pertandingan masih ada beberapa menit lagi. Boleh aku mencobanya untuk melihat trek yang harus ku lewati? Aku baru pertama kali menginjakkan tempat ini."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, salah satu teman Shownu langsung melempar kuncinya ke arah Wonwoo. Dengan sigap pemuda manis itu langsung menangkapnya.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah motor berwarna merah. Ia duduk di atasnya dan memutar lehernya beberapa kali. Setelah meregangkan otot-ototnya, Wonwoo mulai menghidupkan mesin motor.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombang sebahu terus memperhatikan Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo yang tampak sangat asing membuatnya memandang begitu intens. Senyumnya terkembang saat wajah Wonwoo tampak jelas di bawah pencahayaan lampu.

Ia memandang pemuda manis itu dengan penuh minat. Membuat pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Umpatan tertahan keluar dari bibirnya.

Wonwoo melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia ingin mengitari sirkuit untuk memprediksikan kecepatannya. Sebelum melakukan balapan yang sesungguhnya, Wonwoo harus tahu di titik mana saja di harus mengerem. Ia juga harus tahu di titik mana saja ia bisa memaksimalkan kecepatannya.

Tidak membutuhkan berkali-kali untuk Wonwoo mengenali trek yang akan ia lewati. Sekali saja ia sudah mengingatnya dengan baik. Ia sudah menghitung ada beberapa tikungan. Wonwoo sudah mempresiksikan di mana ia harus melakukan _rolling speed_.

Saat Wonwoo kembali, peserta lainnya sudah tampak berkumpul. Tidak banyak. Hanya ada tiga peserta yang mengikuti balapan malam ini. Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam itu langsung menuju garis start.

Pemuda manis itu menoleh saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya. Tampak Shownu yang sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kau berhati-hatilah! Permainan di sini tidak ada yang benar-benar sehat. Setidaknya kau jaga dirimu. Semua kemungkinan terburuk bisa terjadi di tempat ini," bisik Shownu yang membuat Wonwoo mengangguk. Karena ia sudah sangat paham.

Wonwoo dan ke dua peserta lainnya sudah bersiap di garis _start_. Pemuda bermata tajam itu mengabaikan keributan di sekitarnya. Ia terlihat begitu tenang. Dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Seorang gadis cantik berpakaian minim berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Di tangannya, sebuah bendera kecil. Meski gadis itu memiliki rupa yang nyaris sempurna, sama sekali tidak menarik minat Wonwoo. Fokusnya hanya pada aba-aba untuk melajukan motornya.

Saat bendera kecil itu di kibarkan, ke tiganya langsung memutar gas. Menjalankan motor masing-masing dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Trek awal yang mereka lewati adalah trek lurus. Membuat ketiganya berulang kali melakukan _overtaking_. Wonwoo berulang kali memimpin. Namun dengan mudah ke duanya mengejarnya. Bahkan saat ini Wonwoo sudah tertinggal. Namun pemuda itu masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Tikungan cukup tajam membuat Wonwoo mengambil kesempatan. Karena tidak semua mampu menstabilkan kecepaannya pada saat tikungan. Sedangkan Wonwoo, dengan mudahnya memposisikan dirinya untuk memimpin balapan.

Jarak mereka cukup jauh. Namun saat kembali pada trek lurus, jarak mereka hampir sama. _Overtaking_ berulang kali mereka lakukan.

Di tengah-tengah deru mesin motor yang memekkan telinga, Wonwoo bisa mendengar salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan umpatannya. Ia tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui peserta lainnya berusaha mencelakainya. Badan motornya berulang kali di tendang yang membuatnya oleng.

Wonwoo tetap mempertahankan kecepatan dan keseimbangannya. Lengah sedikit saja, ia bisa terlempar bersama motor pinjaman itu.

Lubang menganga di tengah jalan membuat Wonwoo memelankan laju motornya. Dan lagi-lagi, pemuda dengan motor hitamnya menendang badan motornya. Wonwoo tidak membalas. Hanya diam dengan tetap fokus pada kecepatannya.

Berulang kali oleng membuat posisinya berada di tempat ke dua. Wonwoo semakin menambah kecepatan. Namun saat akan _overtaking_ , pemuda bermotor putih mendendang kakinya.

Bugh…

Wonwoo meringis tertahan. Tendangan itu cukup kuat. Kakinya langsung terasa berdenyut hingga ke tulang. Ia yakin, pergelangan kakinya akan memar.

Saat melihat pohon yang mulai mengering, Wonwoo kembali melajukan motornya. Ia sudah mengingat di mana saja tempat tikungan-tikungan tajam. Dan seperti dugaannya, ke duanya tidak bisa menyamai kecepatannya.

Tidak ingin ke dua pemuda itu menyamai posisinya, Wonwoo menambah kecepatannya. Meski pemuda bermotor putih hampir mensejajarinya, namun Wonwoo masih mempertahankan posisinya hingga garis _finish_.

 **.**

Tepuk tangan riuh dan suara memekakkan telinga, menyambut Wonwoo yang pertama kali menyentuh garis finish. Wonwoo membuka helmnya. Sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik menyentuh lengannya.

"Aku baru pertama kali melihatmu di sini," ucap gadis itu dengan senyuman manisnya. Wonwoo tidak memberikan reaksinya. Hanya menunggu gadis itu mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat! Aku bisa menemanimu malam ini," ucapnya dengan senyuman nakal. Matanya mengerling ke arah Wonwoo.

Mendengar kalimat gadis cantik itu, Wonwoo tersenyum miring. Ia menyentuh tangan gadis cantik berpakaian minim itu. Tapi bukan untuk menggenggam seperti yang gadis itu bayangkan. Wonwoo mencoba menjauhkan tangan gadis itu dari lengannya.

"Maaf _Noona_ , aku tidak bisa. Kau memang cantik. Tapi aku akan memberi tahumu satu rahasia."

Wonwoo mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis cantik itu. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga sang gadis. Seketika, gadis cantik yang menampakkan belahan dadanya langsung terbelalak. Ia memandang jijik ke arah Wonwoo. Setelahnya ia pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendekati Shownu dan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada gadis itu?" tanya Shownu yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Aku hanya jujur kalau aku tidak menyukai wanita," ucap Wonwoo santai. Ia tidak takut Shownu akan memandangnya jijik seperti gadis tadi. Karena ia melihat seorang laki-laki manis sedari tadi bergelayut di lengan Shownu. Tanpa bertanya, Wonwoo tahu orang-orang di hadapannya tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Ah… iya. Selamat atas kemenanganmu. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melewati mereka cukup jauh. Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan balapan seperti ini." Wonwoo tidak menanggapi kalimat itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tepat ke arah dua lawannya tadi. Ia bisa melihat jelas mereka memandangnya tajam.

"Malam ini aku mendapat banyak keuntungan. Lebih banyak dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Gadis-gadis yang biasanya hanya menonton ikut bertaruh untukmu. Kau benar-benar hebat."

"Berarti hutang teman-temanku sudah terbayar lunas. Kalau begitu aku permisi," ucap Wonwoo sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tunggu dulu!" seruan Shownu membuat Wonwoo berbalik.

"Kau tidak ingin bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Shownu. "Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat."

Wonwoo menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Di rumah, ada seseorang yang selalu menungguku," balasnya.

"Aku juga belum tahu siapa namamu."

"Untuk yang satu itu aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Yang terpenting hutang teman-temanku sudah lunas. Senang mengenalmu Shownu- _sshi_ ," ucap Wonwoo sambil berbalik. Melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan tempat yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia datangi lagi.

Shownu tidak memaksa Wonwoo. Ia membiarkan Wonwoo pergi begitu saja. Menurutnya itu adalah hak Wonwoo untuk tidak memberi tahu namanya.

"Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kalian macam-macam. Anak itu sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan kalian. Ia hanya bermain karena undanganku." Suara dingin Shownu menghentikan dua orang yang akan mengikuti Wonwoo. Shownu tahu dua orang itu tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya begitu saja.

"Kalian pasti tahu aku bisa melakukan apa saja," ucapnya dingin. Dua orang yang menjadi lawan Wonwoo langsung berbalik. Mereka kembali berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo yang sudah menjauh dari tempat balapan, menghentikan langkahnya. Ia meringis merasakan kakinya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia yakin kakinya akan memar. Tendangan pemuda bermotor putih tadi tidak main-main. Ia seolah merasakan sakit sampai ke seluruh tulang kaki dan betisnya.

Wonwoo menunduk sambil memegangi kakinya. Ia hanya berharap ada salah satu taksi yang lewat. Ia tidak mungkin berjalan jauh dengan kaki cedera seperti ini. Namun senyum tipis terlihat saat mengingat kalimatnya untuk gadis tadi.

" _Sedari kecil seleraku sudah melenceng Noona_." Ia sama sekali tidak menyesal mengatakan kalimat itu. Meski gadis itu langsung memandangnya jijik, namun Wonwoo justru tersenyum setiap mengingatnya.

" _Won-ie kalau sudah besar ingin punya kekasih yang seperti apa_?"

" _Yang tampan seperti Hyung_."

" _Ehh… yang tampan_?"

" _Iya seperti Hyung."_

" _Kenapa harus tampan? Kenapa tidak yang cantik saja_?"

" _Tidak mau! Aku lebih suka yang tampan_."

" _Dasar anak nakal! Tapi baiklah kalau Won-ie ingin yang seperti itu. Tapi walaupun Won-ie mau kekasih yang tampan, Won-ie tidak boleh lemah. Kalau sudah besar Won-ie juga harus kuat_."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Merasa geli dengan kenangannya sendiri. Dulu ia masih sangat kecil, namun entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Yang ia tahu, ia ingin memiliki kekasih seperti seseorang yang selalu di rindukannya.

" _Hyung_ aku kuatkan? Aku tidak lemahkan? Tapi…. apa dia lebih kuat dariku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jun dan Seokmin berjalan dalam diam. Sama sekali tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Terlarut dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Bahkan mereka tidak sadar sudah berada di halaman rumah.

Kaki mereka sama-sama terhenti. Tampak ragu untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Tidak jauh dari rumah, mereka bisa melihat Hansol membuang sampah. Ke duanya saling berpandangan. Seolah mengerti maksud sama lain, mereka berlari mendekati Hansol.

"Hansol- _ah_." Remaja tampan itu sedikit terkejut. Namun ia bisa mengontrol ekspresinya.

"Ada apa, _Hyung_?" dahi Hansol berkerut. Bingung melihat ke dua pemuda itu di depannya. Jun dan Seokmin melihat ke sekeliling. Dan langsung menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Kau masih menyimpan rahasia kita Hansol- _ah_?" tanya Jun. Hansol jawab dengan anggukan. Membuat senyum terpatri di wajah ke duanya.

" _Good boy_ ," ucap Jun sambil menepuk kepala Hansol.

" _Hyung_ menarikku ke sini hanya untuk itu?" tanya Hansol memandang wajah Jun dan Seokmin bergantian.

"Tentu tidak. Emm… apa tadi malam Mingyu atau Seungcheol _hyung_ tidak pergi kemana-mana?" Seokmin bertanya dengan suara lirih. Meski tidak akan ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka, tetap saja ia sangat berhati-hati.

"Seungcheol _hyung_ menemani Jihoon _hyung_ yang sakit lagi. Dan Mingyu _hyung_ juga tidak ke mana-mana setelah pulang kerja. Aku lihat Mingyu _hyung_ di kamar dengan Minghao _hyung_. Mereka sampai larut mengerjakan tugas."

Mendengar jawaban Hansol, Jun dan Seokmin kembali berpandangan. Membuat siswa kelas dua itu memandang dengan bingung.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu, _Hyung_? Ada masalah?"

"Haaah… kami tidak tahu ini bisa di sebut masalah atau bukan. Hutang kami sudah di bayar lunas dan kami tidak tahu siapa yang membayarnya." Hansol terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi tidak berteriak atau menampakkan ekspresi yang berlebihan.

"Ada yang membayarkan dengan cuma-cuma maksud, _Hyung_?" Hansol kembali bertanya.

"Tidak cuma-cuma juga. Karena menurut Shownu, orang itu yang menggantikan kami balapan. Dan dia memenangkannya." Jun dan Seokmin sama-sama mendesah frustasi. Hutang yang lunas, tidak membuat mereka bahagia. Mereka justru merasa begitu berhutang budi dengan orang yang sudah membantu mereka.

"Bukannya itu bagus, _Hyung_? kalian tidak perlu balapan. Dan yang terpenting, Kalian masih bisa menyimpan uang tabungan kalian."

"Tidak sesederhana itu Hansol- _ah_ ," ucap Jun dengan wajah murungnya.

"Kau pasti tahu dunia malam itu seperti apa. Dalam balapan liar, sangat sedikit yang bermain dengan benar-benar bersih. Segala kecurangan bisa terjadi di sana. Dan segala kemungkinan buruk juga bisa di dapatkan." Jun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Untuk sesaat, ketiganya hening. Jun dan Seokmin masih berpikir keras. Siapa orang yang begitu baiknya sudah menolong mereka. Sedangkan Hansol kembali mengingat siapa saja yang berada di rumah. Dan ia masih mengingat dengan jelas Mingyu dan Seungcheol tidak ada yang pergi sepulang kerja.

"Kecurangan seperti apa yang biasanya terjadi, _Hyung_?"

"Mereka dengan sengaja menendang badan motor atau bahkan anggota tubuh." Kali ini yang menjawab Seokmin. Dan Jun mengangguk sebagai pembenaran.

"Misalnya kaki?" tanya Hansol hati-hati.

"Itu bisa saja. Dan akan membuatmu kesulitan berjalan berhari-hari."

Hansol langsung tertegun. Remaja berkulit putih itu memutar pandangannya. Memandang jalan di samping rumah mereka. Raut wajahnya tampak berbeda.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Hansol- _ah_?" Hansol menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin dengen gelengan. Langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau harus tetap merahasiakan ini Hansol- _ah_. Sekarang kita masuk ke dalam."

Jun merangkul Hansol yang sama sekali tidak memberontak. Remaja tampan itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Namun Jun dan Seokmin tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Sepertinya, karena Hansol terlalu pintar menyembunyikan eskpresinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uuughh."

Wajah Wonwoo meringis merasakan sakit. Saat ia menaikkan celana yang ia kenakan, tampak memar dan sedikit bengkak di sekitar pergelangan kakinya. Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangani lukanya. Sepertinya ia butuh dokter. Tapi bukannya ke rumah sakit, Wonwoo justru memilih duduk di tepi sungai seperti biasa.

" _Won-ie, kenapa diam di situ saja? ayo pulang!"_

" _Won-ie tidak bica beljalan Hyung."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Won-ie teljatuh. Kaki Won-ie lacanya cakit."_

" _Dasar anak nakal! Ayo naik! Hyung akan menggendongmu."_

" _Yeeeay."_

" _Lain kali jangan berbohong. Hyung tahu Won-ie tidak jatuh."_

" _Kenapa Hyung bica tahu?"_

" _Karena tidak ada suara jatuhnya. Walaupun Won-ie berat, tapi Hyung akan menggendong Won-ie kemana pun."_

" _Hyung, Won-ie tidak belat."_

" _Sangat berat."_

" _Ya cudah, kalau begitu tulunkan Won-ie cekalang."_

" _Hahahah… dasar anak manja. Cepat sekali merajuk."_

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mengingat masa kecilnya. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun, tapi semua kenangannya saat masih kecil sama sekali tidak terlupakan. Sesakit apapun itu, Wonwoo masih mengingat semuanya.

" _Hyung_ , kalau kau ada di sini, apa kau masih kuat menggendongku seperti dulu?"

Pemuda manis itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, selalu di kaitkan dengan masa lalunya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya saat ada yang mendekat. Sedikit terkejut mendapati Hansol berjalan ke arahnya. Namun keterkejutannya di sembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya. Meski terlihat ragu, Hansol tetap mendekatinya.

Wonwoo tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Tetap memperhatikan Hansol yang menundukkan kepalanya. Dahinya mengernyit saat tiba-tiba Hansol membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" akhirnya Wonwoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu ke dua _hyung_ -ku, Wonwoo _Hyung_." Hansol mengangkat kepalanya. Sedangkan Wonwoo masih menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ yang sudah melunasi hutang mereka. Aku mewakili mereka untuk mengucapkan terima kasih." Sekali lagi, Hansol membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau sengaja merahasiakannya? Dan justru mewakili mereka mengucapkan terima kasih? Apa karena orang itu aku? Kau takut mereka malu kalau orang yang membantunya seperti aku?"

Hansol langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "B-Bukan seperti itu _Hyung_. Aku hanya—"

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Hansol yang melihatnya tertegun. Baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum. Sama sekali tidak ada wajah angkuh dan sombong. Mata yang biasa menatapa tajam, kini terlihat begitu meneduhkan. Wonwoo yang di hadapannya saat ini, benar-benar berbeda.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kita bisa menjaga rahasia ini bersama-sama. Aku tahu kau ingin menjaga hati mereka. Dan kau juga tahu kalau aku sengaja melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuan mereka."

Hansol melirik ke pergelangan kaki Wonwoo. Melihat memar itu, membuatnya teringat semua kalimat anak-anak lainnya pada Wonwoo. Menghasilkan rasa bersalah di hatinya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Awalnya aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu saat melihat _Hyung_ pulang dini hari dengan kaki yang pincang. Tapi setelah mendengar penjelasan Jun _hyung_ dan Seokmin _hyung_ , aku tahu cedera itu _Hyung_ dapat karena menolong mereka." Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Merutuki kelengahan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjanji untuk lebih hati-hati.

" _Hyung_ , boleh aku tahu kenapa _Hyung_ merahasiakannya? Dan kenapa _Hyung_ mau membantu mereka? Aku tahu _Hyung_ sering terluka karena kalimat mereka."

Untuk ke dua kalinya Wonwoo tersenyum. Kali ini pemuda manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada air yang mengalir.

"Aku lebih suka melakukan sesuatu tanpa orang lain tahu. Karena aku tidak peduli pendapat orang tentangku. Entah itu kebaikan atau keburukan sekalipun. Aku ingin diriku sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Meski orang akhirnya tahu betapa buruknya aku."

Wonwoo mengucapkannya diiringi senyuman. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Hansol tertegun. Ia menoleh ke arah Hansol sekilas. Dan kembali menyapukan pandangannya pada sungai.

"Aku tidak peduli orang lain menyakitiku. Asal aku tidak menyakiti mereka. Dan luka ini bukan masalah besar. Kalau kau dewasa nanti, kau pasti akan tahu maksudku."

Banyak kata yang ingin terucap. Tapi semuanya tertelan begitu saja. Membuat Hansol hanya berdiri dalam diamnya. Berbagai pertanyaan yang berputar, hanya mampu Hansol pendam dalam-dalam.

Untuk saat ini, Hansol masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti maksud Wonwoo. Ia tidak menyangka hidup Wonwoo menyimpan banyak rahasia. Karena tidak ingin dalam kecanggungan yang berlarut, Hansol memilih pergi. Membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya.

"Sebenarnya Wonwoo _hyung_ orang seperti apa? kenapa dia tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain? Tapi sepertinya Wonwoo _hyung_ berbeda. Dari senyum dan pandangan matanya, sepertinya Wonwoo _hyung_ sangat tulus melakukannya," batin Hansol sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Menjauh dari Wonwoo yang masih betah duduk di tempatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jantung Wonwoo berdegup kencang tidak mendapati Chan di kamar. Bahkan di sekitar rumah, bocah mungil itu tidak terlihat. Di kasur, hanya ada peralatan menggambar. Sesuai pesan Chan, Wonwoo tidak berniat membukanya.

" _Hyung_ , jangan buka buku gambal Chan- _ie_. Di cini ada lahacianya. _Hyung_ boleh melihat kalau Chan- _ie_ cudah celecai."

Dengan memaksakan kakinya yang sakit, Wonwoo berjalan mencari Chan. Selama ini Chan tidak pernah pergi tanpanya.

Wonwoo mendesah lega. Di pinggir lapangan, Chan duduk seorang diri. Mata sipitnya tampak begitu intens menatap anak-anak yang bermain di tengah lapangan. Wonwoo menatap bocah mungil itu dengan pandangan sedih. Ia seolah kembali melihat masa kecilnya dulu. Sangat sulit untuk bisa bermain bersama anak-anak lainnya.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu mendekati Chan kecil. Membuat bocah mungil itu menolehkan kepalanya saat di rasa ada yang mendekat. Matanya berbinar melihat kedatangan Wonwoo.

" _Hyung_ - _ie_ ," serunya kegirangan.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Chan. Meski Chan membuatnya khawatir, tapi Wonwoo tidak memarahi bocah mungil itu. Ia tahu anak seusia Chan sangat ingin bermain. Chan pasti tidak akan tahan kalau hanya sekedar bermain di rumah.

"Kenapa Chan- _ie_ duduk di sini sendirian?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Meleka tidak mau belmain dengan Chan- _ie_ ," ucap Chan. Membuat hati Wonwoo bergemuruh. Lagi-lagi ia mengingat masa kecilnya. Meski alasan mereka berbeda. Tapi Wonwoo tahu apa yang Chan rasakan. Wonwoo tahu bagaimana sedihnya tidak bisa bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Chan- _ie_ jangan bersedih lagi. Ada _Hyung_ di sini." Wonwoo mengelus rambut hitam milik bocah mungil itu. Chan menggeleng dan tesenyum ke arah Wonwoo.

"Dulu di cekolah, Chan- _ie_ juga tidak punya teman. Meleka tidak mau belteman dengan Chan- _ie_. Tapi cekalang cudah ada _Hyung_ di cini. Jadi Chan- _ie_ tidak cedih lagi."

"Apa Chan- _ie_ membenci mereka?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Chan- _ie_ tidak membenci meleka. Kalena kata _Eomma_ , Chan- _ie_ pembawa cial, jadi tidak ada yang mau dekat dengan Chan- _ie_. Tapi Chan- _ie_ cenang kalena ada Wonwoo _Hyung_. Walaupun kata _Eomma_ dan teman-teman Chan- _ie_ ini pembawa cial, tapi _Hyung_ - _ie_ mau menemani Chan- _ie_ belmain."

Wonwoo menatap nanar ke arah Chan. Kalimat itu begitu membuat hatinya tersayat. Tapi dengan polosnya Chan tetap tersenyum. Wajahnya tetap ceria seperti biasa.

"Chan- _ie_ tenang saja. _Hyung_ akan terus menamani Chan- _ie_." Wonwoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Matanya tampak memerah. Ia seolah paling mengerti kesepian dan kesedihan bocah cadel itu. Membuatnya ingin terus membuat Chan menampilkan senyumannya.

"Dulu aku terlarut dalam kesedihanku seorang diri. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongku dari kesepian. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan," batin Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang remaja yang mengenakan seragam sekolah berdiri di depan gerbang. Sekolah sudah tampak sangat sepi. Tidak ada lagi siswa yang berlarian di area sekolah karena jam pulang. Meski hanya seorang diri, tidak membuatnya menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Yang ia lakukan adalah memandangi telapak tangannya.

"Aiiissh… benar-benar sial," umpatnya.

Siswa ber- _name tag_ Kim Mingyu itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku. Memandang ke kanan dan ke kiri berulang kali. Ia tidak sedang menunggu. Karena Seokmin, Jun, Soonyoung dan Minghao sudah pulang lebih dulu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" batinnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Menyadari kebodohannya karena terlalu lama berpikir.

"Kim Mingyu bodoh! Kenapa tidak ke sana saja?"

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Mingyu langsung berlari. Menuju tempat Seungcheol bekerja yang masih bisa ia tempuh dengan jalan kaki. Namun untuk menghemat waktu, siswa berwajah tampan itu memilih berlari.

Mingyu terengah sesampainya di tempat yang di tuju. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir. Mengulur waktu lima menit yang ia butuhkan untuk menunggu. Namun belum sampai lima menit, seseorang yang ia tunggu muncul dengan dua kantong putih di tangannya.

" _Hyung_!"

Seruan Mingyu membuat Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya. Menautkan alisnya mendapati Mingyu lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau di sini? Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Mana yang lainnya?" pemuda yang lebih tua mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari adik-adik yang lain. Namun tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Mereka sudah pulang sedari tadi. Kebetulan aku tadi ada keperluan sedikit." Mingyu memberikan cengirannya saat Seungcheol mencibir. Ia mengikuti langkah Seungcheol tanpa berniat membantunya. Sedang tidak ingin berbaik hati membawakan barang Seungcheol.

"Jisoo _hyung_ dan Jeonghan _hyung_ tidak pulang, _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu.

"Jisoo sedang berbincang dengan teman lamanya. Sedangkan Jeonghan, entah apa yang di lakukan anak itu di depan komputer." Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena bukan sekali dua kali mereka bertiga pulang terpisah.

" _Hyung_ … emm—" Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Bingung harus memulai kalimatnya dari mana.

"Katakan saja!" ucap Seungcheol tanpa melihat Mingyu. Mendapati Mingyu menemuinya saja, Seungcheol tahu ada yang ingin adiknya itu bicarakan.

"Apa kami masih belum boleh berkencan?" pertanyaan Mingyu sontak membuat Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau bukan anak berusia lima tahun lagi Mingyu- _ya_. Asal kau bisa menjaga dirimu kenapa tidak!" Jawaban Seungcheol tidak membuat Mingyu sumringah. Ia justru menatap pemuda yang sudah melanjutkan langkahnya itu dengan jengah.

"Tapi _Hyung_ sendiri yang waktu itu melarang kami," ucap Mingyu sambil kembali mengikuti Seungcheol.

"Itu kan kalau kalian menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu yang ada di rumah," ucap Seungcheol santai.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka?" Seungcheol menghentikan langkahnya mendadak. Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang karena pekikannya.

" _Hyung_ —"

"Siapa? Minghao? Jihoon? Seungkwan? Atau Hansol? Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai Jeonghan?"

Mingyu berdecak kesal. Kalimat Seungcheol membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Apalagi Seungcheol tidak bisa menjaga suaranya. Membuat mereka berdua tidak luput dari perhatian pengguna jalan lainnya.

"Ya, ya, ya, kenapa kau melengos begitu saja? kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _Hyung_ , Mingyu- _ya_."

Mingyu tidak menggubris teriakan Seungcheol. Kalau tahu berbicara dengan Seungcheol justru membuatnya malu, ia lebih memilih memendamnya saja. Atau menunggu Jeonghan yang lebih manusiawi saat di ajak berbicara serius.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu tiba di rumah di sambut dengan keributan. Bukan suatu hal yang baru. Karena saat mereka berkumpul, rumah sederhana itu tidak pernah sepi. Ada tawa dan teriakan yang menghiasi penjuru ruangan.

" _Hyung_ bawa apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Seungkwan, Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya. Mendapati Seungcheol di belakangnya, membuatnya tahu Seungkwan sedang bertanya dengan _Hyung_ tertuanya. Tidak lama kemudian, Jisoo dan Jeonghan menyusul.

"Kalau kalian mau makanan enak, cepat berkumpul semuanya di sini."

Tanpa di perintah dua kali, semuanya langsung duduk melingkar. Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang asyik bercanda di kamar langsung keluar secepat kilat. Duduk bersila bersama anak-anak lainnya. Jihoon yang masih demam pun ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Kalian tahu? Ini daging sapi panggang kualitas nomor satu."

"Woooooaaaah." Mereka berseru kegirangan. Mata mereka berbinar saat Seungchoel mengangkat salah satu kotak berwarna putih.

"Karena ini ada enam kotak. Kita bisa membaginya. Satu kotak untuk dua orang."

Mereka semua mengangguk patuh. Berbagi makanan adalah hal yang biasa. Bahkan mereka sudah terbiasa berbagi apapun. Meski keributan kecil sudah pasti ada.

"Aku tidak mau makan dengan Hansol. Dia makannya banyak." Mingyu mengangkat tangannya. Menyerukan pendapatnya yang membuat Hansol memandangnya sebal.

" _Hyung_ harusnya sadar. Makan _Hyung_ paling banyak di sini," protes Hansol tidak terima.

"Hansol- _ah_ , kau makan dengan _Hyung_ saja." Tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan lebih panjang, Jeonghan mencoba melerai. Meminta Hansol untuk duduk di dekatnya. Tanpa penolakan, Hansol berdiri dari duduknya. Duduk di samping Jeonghan yang sudah menyiapkan dua sumpit.

" _My baby_ Jiji, kau makan dengan _Hyung_ saja!" kali ini Seungcheol yang melambaikan tangannya pada Jihoon. Membuat Soonyoung merengut. Karena saat sedang sakit, Jihoon tidak begitu berselera makan. Dengan begitu, Soonyoung biasanya mendapat porsi lebih banyak.

"Awas kalau kau makan cepat-cepat." Soonyoung mengancam Seokmin yang sudah duduk manis di sampingnya. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya memberikan cengirannya. Tidak yakin bisa makan santai saat berbagi dengan Soonyoung. Karena mereka akan berlomba untuk mendapatkan bagian paling banyak.

"Hao- _ya_ —"

"Minghao makan denganku."

Mingyu cemberut. Belum selesai berbicara, Jun sudah memotong kalimatnya. Sedangkan Minghao tidak ambil pusing. Yang terpenting ia bisa makan.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , _Hyung_ makan dengan Seungkwan saja. Kau bisa makan bagian itu sendiri." Mendengar kalimat Jisoo, Mingyu langsung tersenyum cerah. pemuda pemilik senyum meneduhkan itu memang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Aku menyayangimu Jisoo _Hyung_ ," ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat makaaaan," teriak Seungcheol yang di sambut riuh adik-adiknya.

Saat yang lain makan dengan lahap, Jisoo justru makan dengan tidak selera. Pemuda tampan itu mengunyah makannya dengan sangat perlahan. Jisoo melirik Seungchoel yang tengah meraba dahi Jihoon.

"Demammu sudah mulai menurun. Sekarang makanlah yang banyak. Dan setelah itu—"

"Seungcheol- _ah_ , apa hanya ada ini? tidak ada yang lain lagi?"

Kalimat Seungcheol langsung terputus. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya yang tengah menjumput daging. Memandang Jisoo yang terus menatapnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Seungcheol pada Jisoo.

"Kau sengaja tidak melebihkannya?"

"Di sana memang hanya ada ini. Jadi kalian makan saja. Jangan pikirkan hal lainnya. Sangat jarang kita bisa makan enak seperti ini. Dan kau Jun- _ah_ , ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti tidak berselera?"

Jun yang namanya di sebut langsung mendongak. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada apa-apa _Hyung_. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan daging bagian mana yang baru saja aku kunyah. Karena rasanya berbeda," jawab Jun.

"Setelah selesai, kita akan bersih-bersih pekarangan. Selagi kalian memiliki waktu senggang."

Meski mendapat tugas tambahan, tidak membuat mereka mengeluh. Mereka tetap memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap. Seungcheol yang melihat adik-adiknya makan dengan semangat semangat tersenyum. Namun senyum itu memudar saat memperhatikan raut Jisoo dan Jeonghan.

Jisoo memakan makannya dengan tidak berselera. Terlihat jelas pemuda pemilik senyum meneduhkan itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Jeonghan. Pemuda cantik itu berulang kali menatap ke pintu kamar Mingyu.

Tanpa mereka tahu, Seungcheol menghela nafasnya perlahan. Ia sangat tahu apa yang Jisoo maksudkan. Tapi ia berpura-pura untuk tidak perduli. Sesuai permintaan Wonwoo padanya waktu itu.

" _Hyung, aku minta jangan membelikan makanan untukku atau Chan! Hyung tidak perlu melakukannya lagi mulai hari ini. Biarkan aku mencarinya sendiri Hyung! Biarkan aku berusaha sendiri. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk niat baikmu. Tapi aku mohon Hyung, jangan lakukan itu lagi_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo dan Chan masih duduk di pinggir lapangan. Anak kecil itu begitu antusias melihat anak-anak seusianya berlarian mengejar bola. Meski ia tidak bisa bermain bersama, tidak membuat bocah bermata sipit itu menampakkan raut sedihnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Wonwoo yang langsung di angguki Chan. Wonwoo merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berjongkok.

"Naiklah!" perintah Wonwoo. Dengan senang hati Chan langsung naik ke punggung Wonwoo. Melingkarkan tangannya ke leher pemuda manis itu.

" _Hyung_ , itu ada layang-layang!"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Mengikuti arah tunjuk Chan. Kepalanya mendongak menghadap langit. Mendapati beberapa layangan dengan berbagai bentuk dan ragam beberapa saat,Wonwoo terdiam memandangi langit.

"Chan- _ie_ suka?" tanya Wonwoo. Chan yang dalam gendongannya mengangguk.

"Kalau Chan- _ie_ sudah lebih besar, Chan- _ie_ bisa memainkannya."

Chan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Lagi pula ia tidak berniat untuk memainkannya. Hanya suka melihat bentuk dan warna yang beragam bergerak-gerak di langit. Chan melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Jalan Wonwoo tampak berbeda. Setelah ia perhatikan memang ada yang berbeda.

"Kaki _Hyung_ cakit?" tanya Chan.

"Sakit sedikit. Sebentar lagi juga sembuh," jawab Wonwoo berbohong. Tidak ingin membuat anak kecil di gendongannya khawatir.

"Kenapa bica cakit? _Hyung_ jatuh?" tanya Chan lagi.

"Tidak jatuh. _Hyung_ tidak hati-hati makanya terseleo."

"Kenapa bica? Apa kelja _Hyung_ cucah?" Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Chan. Bocah mungil itu kalau bertanya tidak cukup sekali. Rasa ingin tahunya begitu besar.

"Sedikit susah."

"Haaa… Chan- _ie_ jadi ingin cepat becal," keluh Chan. Ia menumpukan dagunya ke pundak Wonwoo.

"Memangnya apa yang akan Chan- _ie_ lakukan kalau sudah besar?"

"Cupaya Chan- _ie_ bica membantu _Hyung_ bekelja. Cupaya _Hyung_ tidak kelelahan cetiap hali. Kalau Chan- _ie_ cudah becal, Chan- _ie_ bica menjaga _Hyung_ - _ie_."

" _Jeongmal_?" tanya Wonwoo sambil tergelak. Namun di dalam hatinya terasa menghangat. Celotehan anak kecil di gendongannya begitu menyentuh. Meski Chan masih kecil, tapi ia tahu anak kecil itu begitu tulus.

"Eng." Chan mengangguk mantap. "Chan kalau cudah becal akan mengajak _Hyung_ - _ie_ jalan-jalan dan membelikan makanan. Kalau ada olang yang membuat _Hyung_ cedih, Chan- _ie_ akan meninjunya."

"Waaah pasti menyenangkan kalau Chan- _ie_ bisa mengajak _Hyung_ jalan-jalan."

"Tentu caja. Chan- _ie_ akan mengajak _Hyung_ keliling dunia." Chan membentangkan tangan mungilnya. Seolah menggambarkan dunia yang ia maksud dengan tangannya. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Kalau begitu Chan- _ie_ harus cepat besar. Makan yang banyak dan belajar yang rajin. Chan- _ie_ harus tumbuh tinggi lebih dari _Hyung_. Supaya Chan- _ie_ terlihat keren."

"Haluc lebih tinggi dali _Hyung_?" tanya Chan yang di angguki Wonwoo. "Apa olang tinggi itu kelen _Hyung_?"

"Sangat keren," jawab Wonwoo yang membuat Chan memasang wajah bingung.

"Kalau begitu, _Hyung_ jangan beltambah tinggi lagi. Cukup cegini caja. Cupaya Chan- _ie_ bica melomba tinggi badan _Hyung_. Kalau _Hyung_ beltambah tinggi lagi, nanti Chan-ie teltinggal jauh."

Seketika Wonwoo langsung tergelak. Ia memegang perutnya dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan Chan memasang wajah cemberut. Wonwoo seolah sedang meledeknya. Tapi tiba-tiba wajah Chan berubah serius.

" _Hyung_ tampan yang cepelti vampil itu cangat tinggi kan, _Hyung_? Apa Chan- _ie_ haluc cetinggi itu?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , apa kalian tahu kalau anak kecil itu sering di tinggal sendiri di kamar?" tanya Seungkwan pada anak-anak lainnya yang tengah membersihkan halaman. Hansol yang tengah membantu Jeonghan membersihkan rumput liar langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya ada apa Seungkwan- _ie_?" tanya Jeonghan. Ia berdiri dan menepuk kedua tangannya yang terkena tanah. Sedangkan Hansol masih pada tempatnya. Meski tidak lagi mencabuti rumput liar.

"Kasihan saja. Dia hanya di tinggal sendiri di kamar. Sedangkan pelakunya tidak tahu pergi kemana saja." Seungkwan mencibir kesal. Seolah Wonwoo ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Temani saja kalau kau kasihan," sahut Jihoon yang berjalan memasuki rumah. Seungkwan ingin membalas. Tapi pemuda bertubuh mungil itu sudah tidak terlihat. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Selagi anak itu tidak menangis. _Hyung_ pikir bukan masalah." Jisoo yang muncul tiba-tiba langsung menyahut. Meletakkan tong sampah berukuran kecil di tempatnya semula. Tanpa menunggu jawaban anak-anak yang lainnya, ia ikut memasuki rumah.

"Nama anak itu Chan kan?" tanya Soonyoung yang di angguki anak-anak yang masih berada di luar.

"Tapi setelah di pikir lagi, Chan itu memang kasihan. Di usianya yang sangat kecil itu, seharusnya dia masih bermain dan sekolah dengan anak-anak di luar sana. Bukan malah di bawa ke rumah ini dan di kurung seperti itu."

"Kau benar, aku juga berpikir seperti itu." Seokmin ikut menimpali.

Seungcheol yang mendengar percakapan adik-adiknya memilih diam. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang di susul Hansol. Pekerjaan mereka membersihkan halaman sudah selesai. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk berada di luar lebih lama. Hanya menambah rasa bersalahnya pada Wonwoo.

"Jadi _Hyung_ berpikir seperti itu juga?" tanya Seungkwan antusias. Minghao yang berdiri di antara ke empatnya memilih menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Tapi kalimat Jisoo _hyung_ ada benarnya. Selagi anak itu tidak menangis. Aku pikir bukan masalah besar. Mungkin saja Chan memang suka bermain di kamar. Setahuku Wonwoo memberikannya gadget mahal. Aku pikir Chan menyukainya," ucap Jun yang sedari tadi menyimak yang lainnya.

Jun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Memperhatikan halaman rumah mereka yang sudah benar-benar bersih. Saat Jeonghan memasuki rumah, ia dan anak-anak yang lainnya ikut menyusul.

"Ck, lagi-lagi kekayaannya yang di pamerkan. _Hyung_ tahu? gadget itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan anak kecil. Dia butuh lingkungan yang baik untuk perkembangannnya."

Kalimat Seokmin yang begitu serius membuat Seungkwan dan Soonyoung tergelak. "Kenapa kalian tertawa?" sentaknya tidak terima.

"Kalimatmu menggelikan," ejek Soonyoung sambil tertawa. Membuat mata sipitnya semakin menyipit.

" _Hyung_ setuju dengan itu. Gadget tidak baik untuk anak seusia Chan. Bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan juga penting untuk pertumbuhannya," ucap Jeonghan yang membuat Seokmin melebarnya senyumnya. Merasa ada yang membelanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _Hyung_. Orang kaya kan memang seperti itu. Anak orang kaya kan di lengkapi dengan barang-barang mahal."

"Mungkin karena tidak tahu saja rasa sulitnya mencari uang."

"Bukankah dia sudah di buang orang tuanya? Bagaimana dia bisa mendapat uang?"

Percakapan itu terus berlanjut. Seolah Wonwoo tidak ada di antara mereka. Padahal Wonwoo baru saja masuk dengan Chan di gendongannya. Tapi kalimat dengan suara yang keras itu tetap terdengar.

Mingyu yang sedari tadi berada di kamar langsung menyingkirkan tubuhnya. Memberi jalan pada Wonwoo yang akan masuk ke dalam kamar. Pemuda tampan itu memilih menunduk saat mata mereka bertemu. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Wonwoo karena sikapnya.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu memilih duduk di lantai. Menulikan telinganya dari percakapan anak-anak lainnya. Ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hansol. Remaja tampan itu duduk dengan memainkan ponsel Seungcheol.

"Anak kecil yang malang. Masih kecil tapi sudah terkurung di sangkar yang jauh dari kata mewah."

"Kalau dia memikirkan kebahagiaan anak itu, pasti dia sudah mengembalikannya pada orang tuanya. Membiarkan anak itu sekolah dan hidup normal di luar sana. Bukan hanya di tinggal di kamar dengan benda-benda mahal itu."

"Sudahlah jangan bahas itu lagi. Orang seperti dia tidak akan tahu rasanya sedih. Hidupnya sudah di penuhi dengan kemewahan. Jadi pasti dia akan berpikir anak itu bisa bahagia hanya dengan di beri barang-barang mahal."

Wonwoo yang mendengar kalimat itu mengepalkan tangannya. Meski ia tidak menunjukkan raut emosinya. Ia tidak ingin Chan melihat wajah marahnya. Karena sedari tadi, Chan terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Chan seolah paham kalau yang di perbincangkan adalah mereka berdua.

"Aku hanya kasihan saja _Hyung_."

"Lupakan saja! Orang seperti dia tidak akan tahu apa yang kita rasakan. Terserah dia mau melakukan apa saja. Asal tidak membawa dampak buruk untuk kita."

"Maksudnya?"

"Misalnya saja polisi datang ke tempat ini karena ternyata anak itu dia culik."

"Hei, itu menyeramkan. Jangan menakut-nakuti seperti itu."

"Tapi aku setuju. Itu bisa saja terjadi. Apa yang tidak bisa di lakukan orang semenyeramkan dia?"

"Hahaha… kau benar."

"Orang seperti itu tidak pernah merasakan sakit dan sedih. Jadi wajar saja kalau dia tidak bisa merasakan yang sebenarnya anak kecil itu rasakan."

Kalimat itu langsung terhenti. Mereka tersentak saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar. Berdiri di depan pintu dengan memandang mereka satu persatu. Sorotan tajamnya seperti ingin mencabik mereka.

Wonwoo tidak membuka suaranya. Ia memilih berjalan ke pintu utama. Berjalan dengan langkah yang di buat senormal mungkin. Menahan rasa sakit luar biasa di pergelangan kakinya. Dan juga mengabaikan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya. Namun belum sempat melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalian mengira kalian paling tahu apa rasanya sakit? Kalau paling tahu bagaimana sedih? Apa kalian benar-benar sudah cukup merasakannya?" tanya Wonwoo yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Tentu saja kami semua merasakannya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang tua. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa melihat orang tuamu lagi." Seokmin memandang Wonwoo tidak suka. Berbicara kesedihan dan rasa sakit, mereka yang paling merasakannya. Menurutnya, mereka sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tidak seperti Wonwoo yang memiliki orang tua lengkap.

"Itu benar! Untuk menghidup diri kami sendiri, kami harus berjuang. Tapi kami yakin kau tidak akan tahu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu. Kau memiliki semuanya. Orang tua dan juga kemewahan. Sedangkan kami? Seperti yang kau lihat," sambung Soonyoung. Ia tidak suka di ingatkan tentang kesedihan. Hidup tanpa orang tua dan harus bekerja membuat mereka merasakan pahitnya kehidupan. Dan Soonyoung yakin, Wonwoo tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya. Wonwoo memiliki semuanya yang tidak mereka miliki.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan tahu. Sedari kecil kau sudah hidup dengan berkecukupan. Di usiamu yang saat ini, kau masih memiliki orang tua lengkap." Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seungkwan. Remaja bermarga Boo itu berbicara dengan mata memerah. Jeonghan yang duduk tepat di sisinya mengusap punggungnya. Mencoba menanangkan remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu.

"Bahkan aku kehilangan orang tua saat aku belum bisa membaca." Minghao ikut bersuara. Meski di ucapkan begitu pelan, tapi mereka tahu ada kesedihan di dalamnya.

"Seperti itu kah?" tanya Wonwoo sambil tersenyum. Tapi tidak ada yang melihat senyuman miris itu.

"Memang seperti itu. Dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkannya. Kehidupanmu yang serba kecukupan membuatmu angkuh," jawab Jihoon dingin. Masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana Wonwoo menghina benda berharga miliknya. Ia masih mengingat Wonwoo meremehkan robot biru miliknya.

Mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu, Wonwoo lagi-lagi tersenyum miris. Namun Wonwoo tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Karena tanpa melihatpun, Wonwoo tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, masih terekam jelas di ingatannya.

"Sudahlah jangan bahas ini lagi. Wonwoo, aku minta rubah sikapmu. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkan tentang sakit dan kesedihan. Kami yang paling tahu." Wonwoo memutar kepalanya. Melihat siapa yang baru saja berbicara. Dan ia tahu pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Minghao itu Jun. Siswa kelas tiga yang pernah Seungcheol ceritakan.

"Pernah kalian berpikir sakit rasanya tidak di anggap? Pernah kalian merasakan bagaimana luka di lupakan oleh keluargamu? Mereka ada. Mereka masih hidup. Mereka masih ada di dunia ini, tapi sama sekali tidak memperhatikanmu. Sama sekali tidak menganggapmu ada. Bahkan rasanya mereka benar-benar tidak ada mungkin akan lebih baik. Menurutmu apa itu lebih baik? Apa kalian masih berpikir lebih baik? Bukankah menganggap mereka tidak ada lebih baik?"

Mereka saling pandang. Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo. Karena memang mereka belum pernah merasakannya. Mereka tidak tahu rasanya seperti itu. Semasa kecil, mereka sempat merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Dan harus hidup sendiri saat ke dua orang tua mereka telah meninggal.

"Sedangkan kalian. Kalian tidak memiliki orang tua karena memang itu kehendak Tuhan. Karena itu takdir Tuhan. Tapi kalian sudah pernah merasakan kasih sayang meski itu hanya sekejap. Setidaknya dalam semur hidup, kalian bisa merasakan semua itu. Dan mungkin di surga sana, orang tua kalian masih memantau kalian. Masih menjaga kalian dari jauh. Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku akan berbahagia untuk itu."

Keadaan langsung berubah hening. Wonwoo menghentikan kalimatnya. Begitu pula yang lain. Mereka memilih mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jangan berbicara seolah-olah hidup kalian paling menyedihkan," ucap Wonwoo sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih bergelut dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Dia berbicara apa? Siapa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Entahlah."

"Mungkin ia sedang membicarakan Chan."

"Atau malah sedang mendongeng."

Mereka mencoba menyangkal. Kalimat Wonwoo yang mampu meremat jantung justru mereka anggap lelucon. Mencoba tertawa, mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Ada yang hanya ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Meski mereka mencoba menampik kalimat Wonwoo, dalam hati mereka tengah merenung. Mereka memikirkan ulang kalimat Wonwoo. Namun tidak dengan Seungcheol dan Jisoo. Ke dua pemuda itu tahu apa yang Wonwoo maksudkan. Membuat mereka berdua semakin ingin dekat dengan pemuda bermata tajam itu. Sedangkan Hansol dan Mingyu hanya menatap lantai dengan pandangan kosong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chan duduk di depan pintu. Ke dua kakinya di tekuk guna bertopang dagu. Mata sipitnya berulang kali hampir terpejam. Namun ia masih berusaha menahan untuk tetap terjaga. Ia sudah bertekad menunggu sampai Wonwoo pulang.

SVT _house_ tampak begitu sepi. Semua penghuninya sudah tertidur karena kelelahan. Hanya menyisakan bocah kecil yang duduk di depan pintu.

" _Hyung_ - _ie_ pelgi kemana? _Hyung_ - _ie_ pacti cedih," batin Chan.

Bocah mungil itu mendengar semuanya. Meski ia masih sangat kecil, tapi ia bisa menilai kalau anak-anak lain tidak menyukai keberadaan Wonwoo. Chan tidak tahu apa penyebab semuanya melukai Wonwoo. Yang ia tahu, seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi tengah bersedih saat ini.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan pelgi jauh kan? _Hyung_ tidak akan meninggalkan Chan- _ie_ di cini cendili kan? Kalau _Hyung_ pelgi, Chan- _ie_ tidak punya ciapa-ciapa lagi."

Chan semakin menarik kakinya. Udara malam cukup dingin. Menusuk kulitnya yang hanya mengenakan kaos berlengan pendek. Tapi bocah itu tidak lelah dan menangis. Tetap bertahan menunggu Wonwoo pulang.

Mata sipit Chan langsung membulat. Tidak jauh darinya, tampak seorang pemuda manis yang berjalan tertatih. Meski malam membuat penglihatannya terbatas, Chan masih bisa mengenali pemuda itu dengan jelas.

" _Hyuuuung_." Bocah bermata sipit itu berdiri. Berlari ke arah Wonwoo yang langsung tersenyum ke arahnya.

Wonwoo melebarkan senyumnya dan menggendong Chan. Terbersit penyesalan karena terlalu lama pulang. Mengabaikan Chan yang ternyata justru menunggunya.

"Chan- _ie_ menunggu, _Hyung_?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Chan- _ie_ menunggu cudah lama cekali," jawab Chan. Seperti biasa, Chan akan menunjukkan wajah cerianya. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah kesal atau merajuk karena di tinggal terlalu lama.

"Maaf karena _Hyung_ ada keperluan di luar."

Wonwoo menurunkan Chan dari gendongannya. Mendudukkan Chan di ruang tengah. Ia ikut duduk di depan bocah mungil itu. Memijat kakinya yang masih terasa berdenyut. Kegiatannya tidak luput dari pandangan Chan. Ia bisa melihat pergelangan kaki Wonwoo yang membiru.

Meski tidak pernah merasakan, Chan tahu rasanya pasti sakit. Membuatnya semakin sedih saat mengingat ucapan penghuni SVT _house_.

Chan mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah Wonwoo yang meringis kecil. Ia ingin marah pada semua yang membuat Wonwoo bersedih. Karena baginya Wonwoo adalah malaikat penolongnya. Wonwoo adalah orang baik. Orang yang mau menerima dan menyayanginya. Tidak seperti orang tuanya yang tidak menginginkan kehadirannya. Bahkan teman-teman yang selalu menjauhinya.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa meleka cemua jahat dengan _Hyung_ - _ie_?" Chan masih menatap wajah Wonwoo. Matanya menampakkan kesedihan. Meski ia masih sangat kecil, Chan tahu apa artinya di benci dan bagaimana rasanya di benci.

Wonwoo tersenyum, membelai rambut Chan dengan sayang. "Mereka semua tidak jahat Chan- _ie_. Mereka semua orang baik."

Wonwoo mencoba memberi pengertian. Tidak ingin anak sepolos Chan berpikiran macam-macam. Meski memang seperti itu keadaannya. Lagi pula ia merasa pantas untuk di benci.

"Tapi Chan celing melihat meleka memalahi _Hyung_. Meleka tidak pelnah baik dengan _Hyung_." Kali ini Wonwoo langsung bungkam. Ia tidak tahu kalau Chan memperhatikan semuanya.

"Meleka jahat cama cepelti _eomma_ dan _appa_ Chan-ie. Meleka cemua celalu membuat Wonwoo _Hyung_ cedih. Chan- _ie_ benci meleka." Wonwoo langsung tertegun mendengarnya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Chan mengatakan tidak membenci semuanya. Semua yang membuang dan menjauhi Chan. Tapi bocah mungil itu justru membenci orang yang membencinya.

" _Hyung_ , ayo kita pelgi dali cini. Jangan belcama meleka lagi _Hyung_. Meleka cemua celalu membuat Wonwoo _Hyung_ cedih."

"Pergi? Pergi kemana?" meski hatinya bergemuruh hebat, Wonwoo mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Pelgi kemana caja. Chan- _ie_ mau kalau haluc tinggal di bawah jembatan. Chan- _ie_ bica tidul di mana caja. Chan- _ie_ akan celalu menemani _Hyung_. Dan Chan- _ie_ juga beljanji tidak akan membuat Wonwoo _hyung_ cedih cepelti meleka. Kalau kita pelgi dali cini, tidak akan ada lagi olang yang jahat cepelti meleka."

Mata Wonwoo berair. Pemuda itu menangis. Celotehan polos Chan membuatnya menangis. Setelah sekian lama, ia merasa berarti saat ini. Ucapan polos Chan membuatnya bahagia. Chan tampak menyayangi dan memperdulikannya. Dan karena ucapan Chan pula, Wonwoo merasa tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Ada makhluk kecil nan polos yang berjanji akan selalu bersamanya.

Chan berdiri dari duduknya. Mendekati Wonwoo yang matanya semakin memerah karena tangisanya. "Kenapa _hyung_ menangic? Apa Chan nakal?" masih dengan air mata yang beruraian Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Chan- _ie_ tidak nakal. _Hyung_ hanya senang karena itu artinya _Hyung_ tidak akan kesepian lagi." Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum. Meski air mata belum bisa di hentikan. Ia lupa kapan merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Meski Chan hanya anak kecil, tapi Wonwoo bisa merasakan ketulusannya.

"Chan ingin cepat becal _Hyung_. Cupaya Chan bica mengajak _Hyung_ pelgi ke tempat yang jauh. Cupaya tidak ada yang membuat Wonwoo _Hyung_ cedih lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf untuk kesalahanku lagi. Aku tidak bisa memasukkan meanie moment di chap ini. Aku tahu banyak yang kecewa. Kalau kalian memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti ff ini lagi karena belum ada meanie moment-nya, aku akan menerimanya. Dan terima kasih untuk yang masih setia menunggu ff ini. Dan juga, maaf untuk yang meminta ff ini supaya beralih ke friendship and brothership. Karena aku harus banyak merombak jalan ceritanya kalau berganti genre. Sedangkan aku sudah menentukan endingnya. Jadi ff ini tetap mengandung unsur BL.

 **Yang aku tahu, aku akan terus mencintainya sampai kapanpun. Aku menjadikan dia idolaku bukan tanpa sebab. Bukan dari wajah atau penampilannya. Aku memandangnya dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Jadi apapun kata orang di luar sana, aku akan tetap mencintainya. Dan aku percaya dia bisa menjadi yang lebih baik lagi dan lagi ke depannya.**

 **J.W**


	9. Chapter 9

**Main Cast : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship and Drama**

 **Warning : Boys Love and Typo**

 **Length : Multichapter Story**

 **Disclaimer : Mine**

 **Rating : PG-17**

 **By : Yara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang kerja berkonsep natural, dua laki-laki dewasa beda usia berdiri dalam diam. Seorang laki-laki lebih muda berdiri memandangi langit. Jendela ruang kerja tanpa tirai itu, membuatnya dengan leluasa memandangi langit sore dari balik kaca. Di ujung ruangan, lemari berwarna coklat dan putih berdiri dengan kokohnya. Buku super tebal yang tersusun apik menjadi saksi keheningan ruangan itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa anak itu meminta pulang? Atau bahkan meminta kiriman uang?" tanyanya pada seorang kepala pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri menunggunya berbicara. Memecah keheningan di ruangan yang di isi mereka berdua.

"Tidak Tuan! Tuan muda Wonwoo tidak meminta uang apalagi meminta pulang. Bahkan tuan muda Wonwoo sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungi saya," jawab pelayan Kim sambil menatap bahu tegap laki-laki di depannya.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" gumam laki-laki paruh baya yang menjadi ayah Wonwoo. Dahinya berkerut bingung mendengar jawaban pelayan Kim. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanaman hidroponik yang tidak jauh dari meja kerjanya. Tanaman yang membuat ruangan itu terlihat bernuansa alam.

"Selama ini dia selalu hidup berkecukupan. Dan semua kebutuhannya selalu di layani. Bagaimana mungkin dia betah di sana tanpa meminta pulang? Sulit di percaya."

Meski tuan Jeon hanya bergumam, namun pelayan Kim masih mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hatinya justru semakin sedih mendengar gumaman itu. Kembali teringat saat meninggalkan tuan mudanya di SVT _house_.

"Apa mungkin Soorin memberinya uang dalam jumlah besar? Sampai anak itu betah di luar sana. Karena tidak mungkin Wonwoo betah di rumah sempit seperti itu. Apalagi tanpa sepeser uang."

"Tidak Tuan! Tuan muda Wonwoo tidak pernah-"

"Kita lihat sampai berapa lama lagi anak manja itu bertahan! Aku akan meminta orang suruhanku untuk mengurus rekening itu. Dan tetap rahasiakan ini dari Soorin. Karena sampai saat ini Soorin tidak tahu Wonwoo sudah tidak di rumah lagi."

Tuan Jeon langsung memutus kalimat pelayan Kim. Tanpa berniat memberikan kesempatan pada orang yang mengasuh anaknya untuk memberi penjelasan. Ia berbalik menuju meja kerjanya. Meja kerja yang terbuat dari kayu. Ruang kerja full kayu yang di dominasi warna coklat itu seketika hening.

Laki-laki yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdikan hidupnya pada keluarga Jeon, memandangi pigura. Pigura berukuran kecil yang terletak di atas meja kerja tuan Jeon. Dua anak laki-laki yang tersenyum begitu cerianya.

"Bahkan kalian tidak pernah tahu tuan muda Wonwoo tidak pernah menggunakan uang itu," batin pelayan Kim miris.

Yang mereka tahu, Wonwoo selama ini sudah hidup berkecukupan. Hidup serba mewah yang membuatnya manja. Mereka pikir, hanya sebatas uang yang membuat Wonwoo bahagia. Sampai ayah Wonwoo mengira, Wonwoo tidak akan bertahan lama tanpa uang dan kemewahan. Tanpa memikirkan hati yang ternodai kesakitan dan kesepian. Membuat hati itu mengeras tanpa bisa tersentuh sedikitpun.

.

.

.

Seorang wanita cantik mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kafe. Meski polesan wajahnya sangat sederhana, tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Perhiasan dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, membuat siapa saja tahu wanita berusia tiga puluh sembilan tahun itu dari golongan atas.

Posisinya saat ini berada di tengah kafe. Membuatnya bisa dengan mudah memperhatikan sekitarnya. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang tengah asyik berbincang.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada anak kecil yang berlari. Dengan ceria, bocah berseragam sekolah itu menghampiri wanita yang ia yakini sebagai ibunya. Di tangannya, secarik kertas kecil yang ia kibarkan layaknya bendera.

" _Eomma_ , lihat ini! Sung- _ie_ mendapat nilai seratus."

"Waaah benarkah? Mana supaya _Eomma_ lihat?"

Anak kecil yang ia yakini berusia lima tahun menunjukkannya dengan semangat. Di pangkuan sang ibu, anak itu mengayunkan kaki mungilnya.

" _Aigoo_ … ternyata Jisung- _ie_ memang sangat pintar," ucap ibunya bangga. Tampak jelas dari senyum yang ia tampilkan. Dengan gemas, ia mengecup pipi anaknya berulang kali. Membuat sang anak terkekeh.

"Untuk merayakannya, _Eomma_ akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untuk Jisung."

"Bersama _Appa_?" tanyanya antusias.

"Tentu saja. _Appa_ pasti akan sangat senang melihatnya nanti."

"Boleh dengan lollipop juga?"

"Tapi janji harus menggosok gigi setelahnya."

" _Call_!"

Soorin memperhatikannya dengan sendu. Tiba-tiba hatinya bergemuruh. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan minuman dingin di depannya. Tapi sama sekali tidak membantu. Ada sebuah ruang di hatinya yang terasa terhimpit. Percakapan ibu dan anak itu mengingatnya pada buah hatinya.

 _"Eomma, lihatlah ini! Won-ie juara satu. Nilai Won-ie seratus semua Eomma." Wonwoo kecil menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil pada ibunya. Namun ibunya sama sekali tidak melihatnya._

 _"Eomma, lihat ini!" pinta Wonwoo sekali lagi. Berharap ibunya mau melihatnya. Sang ibu akhirnya menoleh. Namun hanya sekilas. Bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuh kertas di tangan mungil anaknya._

 _"Ah, iya anak Eomma pintar," ucapnya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mondar mandir memilih baju dalam lemari. Wonwoo tersenyum senang mendapat pujian dari ibunya._

 _"Eomma, teman-teman Won-ie di kelas berlibur dengan appa dan eomma mereka. Won-ie tidak minta berlibur juga seperti mereka. Tapi temani Won-ie tidur malam ini._ _Bacakan dongeng untuk Won-ie._ _Eomma jangan pergi lagi. Won-ie ingin bermain bersama Eomma dan Appa besok." Wonwoo kecil memandang ibunya penuh harap. Namun ibunya justru tampak bersiap-siap akan pergi lagi._

 _"Tidak bisa sayang. Eomma harus pergi. Won-ie bisa minta di temani ahjumma atau ahjussi saja. Tinggal katakan Won-ie mau kemana. Lotte World atau kemana pun yang Won-ie mau. Eomma akan memberikan uangnya pada mereka." Ibunya hanya mengecup pucuk kepala Wonwoo sekilas. Setelahnya langsung pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan Wonwoo yang tampak begitu bersedih._

 _"Eomma," gumam Wonwoo sambil memandangi kertas di tangannya._

"Soorin- _ah_ , ada denganmu?"

Lamunan Soorin buyar. Suara dari sebelah kanan sedikit mengejutkannya. Ia tersenyum dan langsung menggeleng. Menghapus setitik air mata yang tampak di sudut matanya.

"Aku permisi ke toilet sebentar." Semua temannya mengangguk. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia berjalan setelah meraih tas dan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Pelayan Kim berdiri di ruang tengah. Menatap figura yang terpajang di dinding rumah mewah itu. Seorang laki-laki berwibawa dengan wanita cantik di sisi kanannya. Dan dua anak laki-laki yang tersenyum dengan begitu bahagia. Tatapannya tertuju pada anak laki-laki yang paling kecil. Anak berusia lima tahun yang tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi susunya.

"Kau sudah mencoba yang terbaik tuan muda. Kau sudah menjadi anak paling baik yang pernah _ahjussi_ tahu. Tapi tuan muda masih belum mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan," batin pelayan Kim.

"Bahkan tuan muda sampai melakukan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan," batinnya lagi sambil menerawang ke beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 _"_ _Jeon Wonwoo, kau sudah membuat appa malu. Appa di panggil kepala sekolah karena nilaimu_ _buruk_ _. Sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan selama di sekolah_ _,_ _hah?" bentak ayahnya. Saat itu Wonwoo hanya bisa menunduk. Tidak berani menatap mata tuan Jeon yang tampak memerah karena amarahnya_ _._

 _"Appa menyekolahkanmu di sekolah mahal bukan untuk membuatmu bodoh. Appa dan eomma sudah membelikan fasilitas lengkap untukmu. Tapi kenapa kau justru semakin bodoh seperti ini? Bahkan appa sudah menyewa guru les terbaik supaya kau pintar. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau benar-benar membuat appa malu."_

 _Wonwoo kecil tersentak saat lembaran kertas ujiannya di lempar ke wajahnya. Ia tidak menangis. Tapi matanya tampak begitu memerah. Dan saat itu, pelayan Kim langsung menggendong tuan muda kecilnya. Menggendong Wonwoo ke kamarnya._

 _"Ahjussi tahu tuan muda sengaja melakukannya. Tuan muda sengaja tidak mengisi semua soal-soalnya?" tanya pelayan Kim yang langsung di angguki Wonwoo._

 _"Kenapa tuan muda melakukannya?" tanya pelayan Kim lagi._

 _"Won-ie ingin seperti teman-teman Won-ie di sekolah. Teman-teman Won-ie yang dapat nilai jelek tidak di marah, Ahjussi. Mereka belajar di temani appa dan eomma-nya. Won-ie kira, kalau nilai Won-ie jelek, appa dan eomma mau membantu Won-ie belajar," ucap Wonwoo sedih. Ia menunduk dengan memainkan ujung bajunya._

 _"Ahjussi, Won-ie harus bagaimana supaya eomma dan appa mau menemani Won-ie belajar dan bermain seperti teman-teman di sekolah? W_ _on-ie tidak boleh bertemu Hyung, tapi Appa dan Eomma juga tidak mau menemani Won-ie."_

Saat itu, pelayan Kim hanya bisa bungkam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan polos tuan mudanya. Dengan pikiran polosnya, Wonwoo melakukan seperti yang ia lihat. Hanya ingin mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari orang tuanya.

"Dulu tuan mudaku adalah anak yang begitu manis, ceria walau terkadang usil dan manja. Meski sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, tapi bagiku, dia adalah anak terbaik. Tuan muda terbaik yang pernah ada."

Pelayan Kim menghapus setitik air di sudut matanya. Faktor usia membuatnya sangat mudah mengeluarkan air mata. Membayangkan tuan mudanya yang saat ini, menyadarkan kalau ia memang semakin tua. Ia sudah mengurus tuan mudanya sejak bayi. Dan ia harus jauh dari anak asuhnya saat remaja seperti ini.

Laki-laki berkaca mata itu merogoh jasnya saat ponselnya berdering. Pelayan Kim sedikit terkejut melihat nama pemanggil. Namun setelah menimbang beberapa saat, pelayan Kim mencoba mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kepala pelayan Kim, apa Wonwoo ku ada di rumah?"

Ia menahan nafasnya saat pertanyaan itu terdengar di telinganya. Namun sesuai perintah tuan Jeon, pelayan Kim menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba bersikap biasa meski hatinya bergemuruh hebat.

"Pelayan Kim mendengarku?" tanya Soorin lagi dari seberang sana. Suaranya tampak khawatir karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban.

"Tuan muda Wonwoo sedang tidak ada rumah saat ini. Sepertinya sedang keluar bersama temannya." Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang sana.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukannya. Tapi saat aku akan menghubunginya, dia tidak mengangkatnya. Apa Wonwoo baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Iya Nyonya," jawab pelayan Kim sedih. Namun sepertinya wanita cantik itu tidak bisa menangkapnya. Menangkap kesedihan dan rasa bersalah dari suaranya.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki sebuah _coffee shop_ yang masih sepi pengunjung. _Service counter_ yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk tidak ada yang menjaga. Meja dan kursi dengan berbagai ukuran untuk mengakomodasi pengunjung juga sepi. Sama sekali tidak ada siapapun di dalamnya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Menuju konter berwarna coklat tua dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Tidak ada yang menyambut seperti biasa. Hanya lampu gantung unik dan lukisan yang menyambut ke datangannya.

Jari-jarinya di ketuk-ketukkan pada meja konter. Menghasilkan bunyi di _coffee shop_ yang sepertinya baru saja di bersihkan. Pandangannya teralihkan pada pintu belakang yang terbuka.

"Kau datang," ucap pemilik _coffee shop_ sambil mendekati Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya berdehem. Memperhatikan barista tampan yang mengelap alat-alat yang Mingyu tidak tahu namanya.

" _Hyung_ sendiri? Di mana Jonghyun _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu saat tidak mendapati pemuda lainnya. Hanya Choi Minho selaku pemilik _coffee shop_.

Minho menunjuk dengan dagunya. Seorang pemuda berkulit putih yang baru saja masuk. Mingyu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Penampilan pemuda tampan itu tampak kacau. Sepertinya pegawai sekaligus sahabat Minho baru saja berlarian.

"Mau ku buatkan secangkir kopi?" tawar Minho yang di sambut gelengan.

"Tidak perlu! Lagi pula belum waktunya _Hyung_ bekerja. Masih ada satu jam lagi," tolak Mingyu.

"Kau tahukan barista itu tidak pernah memperhitungkan waktu? Bahkan kalau tempat ini sudah tutup dan masih ada pelanggan, kami akan melayaninya. Karena bagi seorang barista, kepuasan penikmat kopi yang utama."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Setiap berkunjung, Minho selalu saja menceritakan tentang seorang barista. "Aku datang bukan sebagai pelanggan _Hyung_ ," ucapnya lagi sebagai penolakan.

"Kau datang di jam seperti ini bukan karena kau memboloskan?" tanya pemuda bermarga Choi itu penuh selidik. Dan untuk ke dua kalinya Mingyu memutar bola matanya.

" _Hyung_ juga tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya. Kami memang pulang lebih awal hari ini."

Di _coffee shop_ bernuansa klasik itu, Mingyu menopang dagunya pada meja konter. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang membuat Minho mengerutkan dahinya. Tidak biasanya siswa tampan itu memasang wajah murung. Biasanya Mingyu menemuinya dengan begitu semangat.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

" _Hyung_ percaya di dunia ini ada orang yang hanya mencintai sekali?"

"Maksudnya kau tipe setia? Mencintai seseorang dalam seumur hidup hanya sekali?" tanya Minho tidak percaya. Ia terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat wajah Mingyu semakin tertekuk.

"Aku serius _Hyung_. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, ada yang membaca garis tanganku."

Kali ini Minho meninggalkan kegiatannya menyusun gelas. Duduk di depan Mingyu setelah mengambil minuman bersoda dari lemari pendingin.

"Ada yang meramalmu?" tanya Minho penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu dia peramal, psikolog, cenayang, atau apapun itu namanya. Yang jelas, ucapannya itu menakutkan." Mingyu memutar kaleng minuman di depannya. Tanpa berniat untuk membukanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu takut?" lagi-lagi Minho bertanya. Karena ia baru pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Aku takut akan gila kalau dia menolakku. Dan itu artinya aku akan hidup sendiri selama hidupku kalau aku memang hanya bisa mencintai satu orang saja," keluh Mingyu yang membuat pemuda tampan di depannya tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan Mingyu.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukannya?" Minho menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Mingyu.

"Apa?"

"Orang yang kau cintai itu," ucap Minho tidak sabaran. Mingyu siswa cerdas di sekolahnya. Namun akan menjadi sangat bodoh di saat tertentu. Apalagi persoalan asmara. Membuat ia dan Jonghyun geram sendiri.

"Kira-kira seperti itu lah," jawab Mingyu tidak semangat.

"Bukan seperti ini reaksi orang yang jatuh cinta. Lalu apa lagi yang kau takutkan?"

"Bagaimana tidak takut kalau menatap matanya saja aku tidak berani _Hyung_. Rasanya aku seperti tersedot ke dalam labirin pesonanya. Aku takut tidak bisa keluar lagi."

"Menggelikan," komentar Minho sambil bergidik. Sedangkan Mingyu memberikan cengirannya. Tapi ia tidak sedang melebih-lebihkan. Apa yang ia ucapkan memang kenyataan. Rasanya begitu takut hanya menatap matanya.

"Jadi _Hyung_ percaya tidak?" desak Mingyu karena belum mendapat jawaban.

" _Hyung_ belum pernah mendengar hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan masalah Mingyu- _ya_. Kau tinggal jadikan dia milikmu." Minho memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang tampak frustasi. Pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu menunduk dengan memainkan minuman kaleng darinya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia menyukaiku atau tidak _Hyung_ ," ucap Mingyu lesu. Ia merasa frustasi memikirkannya. Kalimat laki-laki tua berkaca mata itu berputar-putar di kepalanya. Meski terlihat sederhana, tapi cukup membuat Mingyu takut.

"Kau belum mencobanya kan? Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha. Kalaupun ramalan itu benar, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya ada satu cara."

"Apa itu, _Hyung_?" seketika Mingyu langsung bersemangat. Melipat tanganya di meja konter dan memajukan tubuhnya. Menunggu kalimat Minho dengan tidak sabaran.

"Yang hanya bisa kau lakukan adalah membuatnya mencintaimu. Buat dia hanya mencintaimu. Sesulit apapun itu, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Kau harus berusaha untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Anggaplah ramalan itu benar supaya kau lebih bersemangat untuk mendapatkannya. Jangan takut untuk jatuh bangun."

Minho mengucapkannya dengan begitu semangat dan penuh percaya diri. Membuat Mingyu langsung tersenyum lebar. Ia seolah mendapat energi baru. Kepercayaan dirinya jadi meningkat.

"Kau memang _Hyung_ -ku yang terbaik. Aku jadi tahu kenapa banyak gadis yang mengejar-ngejarmu _Hyung_."

.

.

.

"KAMI PULANG!"

Teriakan dan keributan lainnya tidak mengganggu Seungcheol yang membaca buku di ruang tengah. Duduk di lantai sembari bersandar pada dinding.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Masih jam dua belas kurang," ucap Seungcheol setelah memperhatikan jam di dinding.

"Kami tidak tahu ada kepentingan apa _Hyung_. Mereka menyuruh kami pulang, dengan senang hati kami pulang," jawab Soonyoung yang sedang membuka sepatu. Wajahnya tampak sangat bersemangat. Mata sipitnya semakin menyipit saat memberikan cengirannya pada Seungcheol.

"Mana yang lainnya? Ada yang kurang. Tiga lagi tidak tampak."

"Mingyu sedang menemui seseorang. Kalau tidak salah Choi Minho _sunbaenim_ yang dulu pernah mengajarkan basket pada Mingyu. Sedangkan Minghao pulang terlambat karena ada urusan dan akan pulang dengan Jun _Hyung_. Tadi pagi dia sudah memberi tahu kami."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Seokmin, Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya. Kembali membaca buku yang sebenarnya tidak ia pahami. Hanya saja ia harus membaca untuk menghadapi ujian.

Soonyoung yang sudah berganti pakaian mengambil tempat di depan Seungcheol. Ia membuka ransel hitamnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku. Di ruang tengah, hanya ada mereka berdua. Anak-anak lainnya masih berada di dalam kamar.

"Seokmin- _ah_ ," panggil Soonyoung pada Seokmin yang berada di kamar. Namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Seokmin- _ah_ ," ulangnya lagi. Dengan sabar, Soonyoung menunggu sahutan.

"Seokmin- _ah_." Dan lagi-lagi masih belum ada tanggapan. Membuat Soonyoung merasa jengkel karena terus di abaikan.

"Yak, Seokmin- _ah_! Kau tidak dengar aku memanggilmu? Kalau kau terus mengabaikan suara merduku, jangan salahkan kalau aku meminta Tuhan untuk memanggilmu," teriak Soonyoung.

Seketika, Seokmin keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan baju yang melekat di tubuhnya, belum terpakai dengan benar.

" _Hyung_ apa maksudnya meminta Tuhan untuk memanggilku? _Hyung_ mau aku mati?" tanyanya tidak terima. Sedangkan Soonyoung hanya memberikan cengirannya.

" _Hyung_ kejam sekali," keluhnya.

"Salah sendiri tidak menyahut."

"Tapi tidak perlu meminta Tuhan kan?"

"Biar saja. Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang bisa memanggilmu."

"Apa-apaan itu, _Hyung_?"

"Kau yang mengabaikanku."

"Tapi keterlaluan kalau sampai melibatkan Tuhan."

"Minghao tidak bersamamu Jun- _ah_?"

Suara Seungcheol menghentikan perdebatan tidak penting dua makhluk berisik itu. Mereka sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu. Mendapati Jun yang mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Jadi Minghao belum pulang?" tanyanya balik.

"Bukannya Minghao meminta _Hyung_ untuk menunggunya?" Seokmin mengingatkan.

"Ya Tuhan... aku lupa!" Jun menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia kira Minghao sudah pulang bersama anak-anak lainnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak ingat permintaan Minghao untuk pulang bersama. Tugas yang di kumpulkan mendadak, membuat pikirannya sedikit kacau.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang," gumam Jun sambil melangkah masuk dengan lesu. Ia merasa bersalah dengan Minghao.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mingyu muncul dengan wajah cerianya. Siswa kelas dua itu tampak begitu bersemangat. Membuat Seungcheol yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Namun Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengan Minghao?" dan lagi-lagi Mingyu menggeleng. Seungcheol mendesah di buatnya. Ada saja tingkah adik-adiknya yang membuatnya selalu bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

Minghao berjalan dengan langkah yang begitu berat. Tangan yang meremat tali ranselnya tampak bergetar. Wajahnya seolah tanpa di aliri darah, terlihat teramat pucat. Berulang kali ia terhuyung karena tanpa sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki.

Setetes air mata yang mengalir tanpa seizinnya, ia abaikan begitu saja. Terus berjalan menuju SVT _house_. Dan saat memasuki rumah, semua mata terkejut memandangnya.

"Hao- _ya_ ," ucap Jun panik sambil memegangi ke dua pundak Minghao. Suara-suara kekhawatiran serupa juga terdengar. Mendekatinya yang masih bergetar.

"Ada denganmu Minghao- _ya_? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seungcheol mencoba menatap mata pemuda bertubuh kurus itu. Tapi pandangan Minghao tampak tidak fokus. Membuat anak-anak yang lainnya khawatir.

"Maaf... kami tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Kami kira kau pulang dengan Jun _Hyung_ ," ucap Seokmin penuh penyesalan. Biasanya Minghao akan menggeleng dan tersenyum. Tapi kali ini ia justru menangis. Menghasilkan rasa bersalah yang semakin menjadi.

"Jangan membuat kami khawatir seperti ini Hao- _ya_! Ada apa denganmu?"

"Jun- _ah_ , tenanglah! Kontrol suaramu! Kita beri kesempatan Minghao untuk berbicara." Jeonghan menegur Jun yang sempat menaikkan suaranya. Ia tahu benar ke khawatiran remaja tampan itu.

Mendengar teguran pemuda berwajah cantik itu, Jun memilih menjauh dari Minghao. Menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kau takut pulang sendiri?" Soonyoung maju menggantikan Jun. Tapi tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Minghao masih menunduk dengan wajah berurai air mata. Tampak begitu kacau.

"Bisa ceritakan pada kami? Atau ada yang melukaimu?" pertanyaan Jisoo membuat Minghao terisak. Anak-anak yang berada di rumah itu saling pandang. Semakin bingung dan khawatir.

" _Hyung_... itu... itu darah," ucap Seungkwan _shock_. Sambil menunjuk seragam putih Minghao yang terdapat percikan darah.

"Ya Tuhan... kau berdarah! Siapa yang melukaimu? Siapa yang melakukannya?" Jun yang sedang mencoba menenangkan hatinya kembali terusik. Matanya terbelalak saat sadar seragam Minghao tampak noda kemerahan.

Di antara yang lainnya, Jun yang paling merasa bersalah. Ia melupakan pesan Minghao untuk menunggunya. Ia sudah berjanji akan menghukum dirinya sendiri kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dan hal yang tidak ia harapkan benar-benar terjadi. Kemeja depan dan kerah seragam Minghao, terlihat bercak kemerahan.

" _H-Hyung_... a-aku—" Minghao terbata di sela isak tangisnya. Dan mereka semua dengan sabar menunggu lanjutan kalimat Minghao.

"W-Wonwoo—"

"Wonwoo? Jadi yang melakukannya Wonwoo?" tanya Jun lagi dengan wajah menahan amarahnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu Minghao- _ya_? Kenapa kau sampai terluka?" Seokmin tidak kalah emosinya dengan Jun. Begitu pula dengan anak-anak yang lainnnya. Bahkan sudah banyak yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya.

"Bu—"

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan sedari tadi? Di mana anak sialan itu?"

Bahkan Soonyoung sudah mengepalkan tangannya erat. Membuat Seungkwan yang berdiri di sampingnya menjauh. Merasa takut dengan ekspresi yang Sooyoung tunjukkan.

"Tapi kenapa Wonwoo melukaimu? Dan bagian mana dari tubuhmu yang terluka?" tanya Jeonghan bingung. Ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti anak-anak lainnya. Tapi pemuda cantik itu masih bisa mengontrol ucapan dan ekspresinya. Dan sedari tadi ia mencari bagian tubuh Minghao yang terluka.

" _Hyung_... bu—"

"Katakan di mana anak sombong itu Hao- _ya_? _Hyung_ ingin berikan pelajaran." Jun menguncang pundak Minghao. Namun remaja manis itu hanya bisa menangis dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia mengancammu? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanya Jihoon dingin. Sedangkan Hansol yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya hanya bisa mendesah. Berulang kali menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju.

"Tidak mungkin Wonwoo _hyung_ seperti itu. Aku tidak percaya," batinnya.

" _Hyung_ jangan salahkan Wonwoo—"

"Kau membelanya? Jadi benar apa yang di katakan Jihoon kalau dia mengancammu? Setelah melukaimu dia juga mengancammu?"

Entah untuk ke berapa kalinya Minghao menggeleng. Ia menatap anak-anak lainnya dengan pandangan frustasi. Setiap kalimatnya selalu di potong. Tanpa memberikan sedikitpun padanya waktu untuk berbicara.

"Dia hanya menumpang di rumah ini. Tidak sepantasnya dia berlaku kasar. Kesabaranku benar-benar habis! Ini sudah keterlaluan sampai melukai Minghao. Aku tahu dia manusia yang tidak punya perasaan. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Wonwoo—"

"CUKUP!"

Semua penghuni SVT house tersentak karena bentakan Minghao. Baru kali ini mereka melihat Minghao mengeluarkan suara setinggi itu. Wajah polosnya tampak merah padam.

"Hao- _ya_ —"

"Aku bilang cukup!" teriak Minghao lagi sambil menangis. Air matanya semakin deras. Ia berjalan mundur menjauhi anak-anak lainnya.

"Kenapa kalian memotong ucapanku? Kenapa kalian tidak memberikan aku kesempatan untuk berbicara? Jangan membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah _Hyung_. Jangan membuatku menjadi manusia paling berdosa." Minghao memandang mereka satu persatu dengan pandangan terluka. Membuat anak-anak itu semakin terperanjat.

"Itu—"

"Kenapa kalian selalu memandang Wonwoo buruk? Kenapa hanya ada keburukan setiap mengingat namanya? Kenapa kalian mengerikan seperti ini? Apa ini benar-benar kalian?" tanya Minghao penuh kekecewaan. Suaranya bergetar hebat. Namun ia mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tangannya berulang kali menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Air mata yang masih saja menetes meski ia sudah menahannya.

"Minghao- _ya_ , sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seunghceol lirih. Ia tidak pernah melihat Minghao seterluka itu. Biasanya Minghao selalu ceria dan begitu polos. Ia juga sama seperti Hansol, tidak percaya Wonwoo bisa melukai Minghao.

"Kalau seperti ini, justru kalian yang melukaiku _Hyung_!" ucap Minghao lirih dengan pandangan penuh kesedihan. Setelahnya, ia langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah.

"Jangan sekarang Jun!" larang Seungcheol saat Jun akan mengejar Minghao.

"Minghao butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Percayalah dia pasti akan kembali. Hanya rumah ini untuk dia kembali," lanjut Jeonghan yang langsung di angguki Jun.

"Ya Tuhan... sebenarnya ada apa ini? Haaah." Seungcheol menghela nafasnya lelah. Lagi-lagi ia merasa gagal menjadi kakak tertua. Hanya bisa diam melihat semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

"Wonwoo tidak akan pernah melukai Minghao. Aku yakin dia tidak akan melukai siapapun. Bukan Wonwoo yang melukai Minghao," ucap Jisoo sambil menerawang ke pintu. Anak-anak lainnya memandang tidak percaya. Sulit mempercayai Jisoo membela Wonwoo.

"Hanya Wonwoo yang bisa melakukan semua itu, _Hyung_."

"Aku setuju. Hanya Wonwoo yang dengan tega melukai orang lain."

"Ini semua karena Wonwoo, _Hyung_!"

"Semenjak ada dia, kedamaian kita benar-benar terusik."

"Sifat buruknya semakin hari semakin menjadi."

"Dan kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan."

Brak...

Untuk ke dua kalinya mereka terkejut mendengar suara gebrakan meja. Mingyu yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan langsung berdiri. Wajahnya tampak memerah memandang anak-anak lainnya satu persatu.

"Kalian tidak mengerti juga? Apa kalian tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Minghao?" desis Mingyu tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Mingyu?" tanya Seokmin tidak suka. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tidak suka dengan ekspresi dan tatapan Mingyu yang begitu tajam.

"Bukannya sudah jelas? Minghao meminta kalian untuk tidak menyalahkan Wonwoo. Apa kalian tidak bisa mendengarnya?" teriak Mingyu. Kesabarannya juga sudah habis seperti anak-anak lainnya. Kesabarannya untuk berdiam diri dan mendengar semua cercaan untuk Wonwoo.

"Ohhh... jadi kau mau membela Wonwoo?" tanya Soonyoung sinis. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Menatap Mingyu dengan pandangan meremahkan.

"Ini bukan masalah membela siapa atau menyalahkan siapa. Tapi hentikan sikap kekanakan kalian. Kalian tahu—"

"Kekanakan katamu? Kau bilang kami kekanakan?"

" _Hyung_ lihatkan! Semenjak ada anak sombong itu, kita jadi seperti ini. Ini semua karena dia _Hyung_!" ucap Seokmin pada Seungceol, Jisoo dan Jeonghan yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Mengabaikan amarah Mingyu yang semakin menjadi.

"Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian dengan Wonwoo? Apa Wonwoo pernah melukai kalian?" tanya Mingyu sambil menatap mata mereka satu persatu.

"Kau masih bertanya? Kami tidak suka dengan sikap angkuh dan sombongnya. Puas?"

"Sombong? Karena dia masih punya orang tua lengkap? Tidak seperti kita? Atau karena dia di takdirkan lahir di keluarga kaya? Apa selama ini Wonwoo pernah memerkan orang tuanya? Membanggakan orang tua dan hartanya?"

"Ck, kau membelanya Kim."

Suasana rumah bernuansa kuning dan coklat itu semakin terasa panas. Mereka saling menunjukkan tatapan membunuh dan ekspresi penuh amarah. Seungkwan yang biasa ikut menimpali, memilih berdiri di sebelah Hansol. Ia takut dengan ketegangan yang terjadi di antara _Hyungdeul_ -nya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang Wonwoo berikan padamu? Sampai kau membelanya?" tanya Seokmin yang membuat Mingyu tertawa. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap mereka tidak percaya.

"Aku jadi mulai sependapat dengan Minghao. Apa memang seperti ini kalian sesungguhnya? Apa kalian selalu menganggap musuh setiap orang baru yang tinggal di rumah ini? Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kalian lakukan padaku dan Minghao?"

Mereka semua langsung terdiam. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun rasa kesal dan marah itu masih jelas terlihat. Tangan yang terkepal dan nafas yang tampak memburu.

"Apa kalian lupa saat pertama kali Minghao datang ke tempat ini? Bahkan dia pernah melukai Seungcheol dan Jeonghan _Hyung_ karena menolak makan. Tapi kalian tetap menerimanya kan? Kalian tetap memaklumi dia yang masih terpukul karena harus menerima kenyatan hidup tanpa orang tua. Lalu kenapa kalian membedakannya dengan Wonwoo? Kalian tahu? Ucapan kalian itu sudah menyakiti hati Minghao."

Mingyu kembali berteriak meluapkan emosinya. Dan anak-anak lainnya kali ini tidak ada yang menjawab. Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamarnya mengambil dompet miliknya. Dan mendesah lega saat baru menyadari tidak ada Chan di dalamnya.

"Kalian bilang, semua penghuni di SVT _house_ adalah saudara. Satu yang terluka, semua akan merasakan sakit. Kalian bilang, akan melewatinya semua bersama apapun keadaannya, tanpa memandang perbedaan yang ada di antara kita. Tapi apa yang kalian lakukan? Ini yang kalian sebut persaudaraan? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana terlukanya hati Minghao karena ucapan kalian. Kalian sudah membongkar rasa bersalah yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam."

Ucapan terakhir Mingyu membuat mereka benar-benar terdiam. Seketika ingatan saat Minghao tiba di SVT _house_ terekam di ingatan mereka. Bagaimana dulu Minghao menolak berinteraksi dengan siapapun. Menolak makan sampai membuat Seungcheol dan Jeonghan terluka.

Tanpa mereka tahu, ada seorang anak kecil yang bergetar ketakutan di samping rumah.

.

.

.

Mingyu menghela nafasnya lelah karena ponselnya terus saja berdering. Pesan dan panggilan dari penghuni SVT _house_. Awalnya, ia ingin mengabaikan semuanya. Tapi ia sadar, sifatnya yang justru terlihat kekanakan.

"Aku akan pulang _Hyung_! Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku ingin mencari udara segar."

Setelah mengirimkan pesannya pada Seungcheol, Mingyu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Cuaca malam itu cukup dingin. Namun tidak menyurutkan langkahnya. Tetap berjalan meski tubuhnya hanya di balut kaos lengan pendek.

Ia tahu sudah sangat larut hanya untuk mencari udara segar, tapi ia tidak ingin kembali saat anak-anak lainnya belum terlelap. Mingyu tidak membenci mereka. Hanya saja, ia ingin sendiri saat ini.

Matanya menyipit melihat anak kecil yang berdiri di pinggir jalan. Ia semakin menajamkan pandangannya. Dan langsung berjalan mendekat saat menyadari makhluk bertubuh mungil adalah Chan.

"Chan," panggilnya.

Merasa namanya di sebut, bocah yang mengenakan baju berwarna putih itu menolehkan kepalanya. Dan langsung beringsut mundur saat melihat Mingyu. Matanya menatap penuh ketakutan ke arah Mingyu.

Untuk ke dua kalinya, hati Mingyu mencelos melihat betapa takutnya Chan karena kehadirannya. Ia memandang anak kecil itu prihatin.

"Apa aku semengerikan itu?" batinnya.

Tidak ingin membuat Chan semakin bergetar ketakutan, Mingyu mencoba tersenyum. Namun tidak mengikis jarak mereka. Tetap berdiri pada tempatnya.

"Chan- _ie_ jangan takut! _Hyung_ bukan orang jahat," ucapnya selembut mungkin. Namun sepertinya belum bisa meyakinkan Chan. Karena bocah cadel itu masih menatapnya takut-takut. Bahkan kakinya semakin mundur menjauhinya.

"Chan- _ie_ ingatkan, _Hyung_ sering menyelimuti Wonwoo saat tengah malam?"

Chan terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu. Ia mencoba kembali mengingat. Setelahnya ia mengangguk perlahan. Ia ingat Mingyu memang sering menyelimuti Wonwoo saat tidur. Tengah malam, Chan sering terbangun dan menemukan Mingyu menyelimuti orang yang paling berharga untuknya.

"Apa Chan- _ie_ sayang Wonwoo _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Tanpa berpikir, Chan langsung mengangguk cepat.

" _Hyung_ juga sama dengan Chan- _ie_. Jadi jangan takut dengan _Hyung_ lagi."

" _Hyung_ cayang Wonwoo _hyung-ie_?" Chan balik bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Dan kali ini gantian Mingyu yang mengangguk. Setelahnya, Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya sendiri. Entah bagaimana malunya kalau Wonwoo mendengarnya.

"Jadi Chan- _ie_ sudah percayakan _Hyung_ bukan orang jahat?" Chan langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Karena ia percaya, orang yang menyayangi Wonwoo adalah orang baik.

"Lalu, apa yang Chan- _ie_ lakukan di pinggir jalan seperti ini?"

Senyum di wajah polosnya menghilang. Chan menunduk dengan memainkan ujung bajunya. Wajahnya tampak begitu sedih. Membuat Mingyu semakin mendekat. Beruntung Chan tidak menghindarinya lagi.

"Kenapa, Chan- _ie_?"

"Chan- _ie_ mau ke cana! Tapi Chan- _ie_ tidak belani cendilian," ucapnya sedih. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk seberang jalan.

"Tapi untuk apa Chan- _ie_ mau ke sana?" tanya Mingyu. Lagi-lagi Chan menunduk. Bahkan saat ini matanya sudah memerah. Mingyu yang tidak mengerti mencoba untuk tenang. Berbicara perlahan dengan Chan.

" _Hyung_ - _ie_ cedang cedih. Chan mau menemani _Hyung_ - _ie_ di cana. Wonwoo _hyung_ pacti cakit. _Hyung_ - _ie_ tidak boleh cakit."

Dahi Mingyu semakin berkerut mendengarnya. Ia percaya Chan sedang tidak berbohong. Karena jelas terlihat kesedihan di wajah polosnya. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca sudah memperjelas semuanya. Hanya saja, ia masih belum mengerti maksud ucapan Chan.

"Maksud Chan apa Wonwoo tidak boleh sakit?"

"Chan- _ie_ cudah janji dengan doktel tampan untuk menjaga lahacia," ucap Chan polos yang membuat Mingyu tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo _Hyung_ antarkan menemui _Hyung_ Chan- _ie_."

Senyum kebahagiaan itu jelas terlihat di wajah Chan. Dengan semangat, ia berjalan di samping Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu ikut tersenyum melihat reaksi Chan. Namun senyum itu memudar saat menyadari tempat yang Chan tuju.

"Rumah sakit?" tanya Mingyu memastikan. Anggukan kepala Chan membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak menentu.

Setelah sampai di ruangan yang di sebut oleh perawat, Mingyu dan Chan sama-sama berdiri di depan pintu. Pergerakan tangan Mingyu yang akan membuka lebar pintu itu terhenti. Tubuhnya mematung mendengar percakapan di dalam sana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter dan Wonwoo keluar dari ruangan itu. Pemuda manis berambut hitam kelam terkejut mendapati Mingyu dan Chan di depan pintu.

" _Hyung-ie."_

Wonwoo tersenyum dan menyambut Chan yang merentangkan tangannya. Ia menepuk punggung Chan yang memeluknya erat.

"Chan- _ie_ kesepian, _eoh_? Maaf _Hyung_ terlalu lama."

Wonwoo melirik Mingyu yang masih tampak begitu _shock_. Ia tidak menyangka Chan akan menemuinya. Bahkan tahu keberadaannya. Dan yang paling tidak terduga, ada Mingyu bersama bocah mungil itu.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya kan? Bisa rahasiakan ini untukku?" pinta Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang masih belum bisa menguasai dirinya. Namun perlahan, Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya ragu.

.

.

.

"Permisi, saya mau membayar tagihan rumah sakit atas nama Jeon Wonwoo."

Seorang wanita yang mengenakan seragam serupa seperti pegawai lainnya mengangguk. Menarikan jari-jarinya dengan lincah di papan keyboard.

"Semua biaya perawatan atas nama Jeon Wonwoo sudah di bayar oleh dokter Cho," ucapnya yang membuat Wonwoo terkesiap. Namun ia tetap mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Setelah berjalan sedikit menjauh, Wonwoo merogoh ponselnya. Mencari salah satu nama di daftar kontaknya. Sedangkan Mingyu memandangi dari jauh dalam diam. Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tangan Wonwoo yang di balut perban. Dan plester yang menempel di lengan pemuda manis itu.

"Ada apa Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya suara di seberang sana.

" _Hyung_ itu—"

"Jangan bilang kau baru saja dari rumah sakit untuk menghabiskan uangku?" Wonwoo mendesah saat kalimatnya di potong begitu saja.

" _Hyung_ sama saja memintaku untuk sering-sering datang ke tempat ini," ucap Wonwoo santai. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana kesalnya ekpresi seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kali. Awas saja kalau dalam Minggu ini kau membuatku mengeluarkan uang tabunganku. Aku tidak mau gajiku terbuang percuma."

" _Hyung_ perhatian sekali." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Anggap saja dokter tampan ini sedang berbaik hati. Uang ini terlalu banyak untuk di simpan. _Hyung_ ingin membagikannya dengan Changmin. Tapi anak itu juga memiliki banyak uang. Jadi _Hyung_ hamburkan untukmu saja."

" _Hyung_ bilang tadi tidak ingin menghabiskan gaji. Lalu sekarang _Hyung_ bilang terlalu banyak uang. Jadi mana yang benar?"

"Yak, anak nakal! Jangan memprotes ucapan orang dewasa," teriak dokter tampan itu yang membuat Wonwoo menahan tawanya.

"Ingat Jeon Wonwoo, jangan pernah lagi datang ke rumah sakit. Kalau _Hyung_ tahu kau menghabiskan uang _Hyung_ lagi, _Hyung_ akan berubah profesi menjadi rentenir yang akan terus mengejarmu. Jadilah anak baik. Jangan berbuat yang akan merugikan dirimu sendiri."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mendengar omelan panjang itu. Omelan yang mengandung begitu banyak perhatian. Namun ia tidak memprotesnya. Karena ia begitu tahu bagaimana dokter muda itu menunjukkan rasa pedulinya.

"Terima kasih _Hyung_. Aku menyayangimu."

" _Aigoo_... kau bukan tipeku Wonwoo- _ya_. Kau tidak ada manis-manisnya. Jadi _Hyung_ menolaknya. Ya sudahlah! _Hyung_ akan menutupnya. _Hyung_ harus menangani pasien."

Setelah sambungan itu berkahir, Wonwoo masih memandanginya ponselnya. Entah apa yang remaja manis itu pikirkan. Dan lamunannya buyar saat Chan menarik ujung bajunya. Ia baru sadar, teman sekamarnya juga sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Jadi ini ada hubungannya dengan Minghao?" tanya Mingyu pelan sambil memandangi tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku minta jangan bertanya masalah itu. aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya," jawab Wonwoo. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk menggendong Chan.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Tempat pertama kali ia dan Chan makan eomuk. Di sampingnya, Chan berjalan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Bocah kecil itu terkadang melompat-lompat sambil bernyanyi. Di belakang mereka, berjalan pemuda tampan dalam diamnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Karena hanya ada dua ayunan, Wonwoo duduk di atasnya dengan memangku Chan. Bocah cadel itu menggeleng saat Mingyu menawarinya duduk di pangkuannya. Ia lebih memilih duduk bersama Wonwoo.

Chan tidak banyak bergerak di pangkuan Wonwoo. Anak laki-laki berwajah manis itu tenang memainkan lollipop di tangannya. Tidak berniat membukanya. Hanya memainkan dan memutar-mutarnya saja.

Mingyu diam. Bukan karena tidak ada hal yang ingin di bicarakan, tapi tengah mengamati interaksi Wonwoo dengan Chan. Seperti kata Seungcheol, anak kecil selalu berlaku jujur. Dan sangat jelas kalau Chan begitu nyaman bersama Wonwoo. Pemuda yang selama ini di kenal angkuh, kasar, dingin dan sombong.

"Chan- _ie_ mengantuk?" tanya Wonwoo saat Chan berulang kali menguap. Anak kecil itu mengangguk dengan tangan mengucek matanya.

Wonwoo membalikan tubuh Chan. Saat ini posisi Chan menghadap ke arahnya. Lollipop yang masih lengkap dengan bungkusnya masih dalam genggaman tangan Chan.

"Sekarang Chan- _ie_ tidurlah!" perintah Wonwoo. Tangan Wonwoo mengelus rambut Chan. Membuat mata sipit bocah mungil itu tampak memberat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, Chan langsung terlelap dengan damainya. Matanya terpejam dengan kepala di sandarkan ke dada Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang melihat adegan itu tersentuh. Hatinya langsung menghangat. Sikap Wonwoo pada Chan seperti sikap ibu untuk anaknya. Tampak jelas kalau Wonwoo sangat menyayangi Chan. Saat bersama bocah mungil itu, Wonwoo selalu menampilkan senyuman hangatnya. Dari tatapan matanya, Mingyu bisa melihat ketulusan.

Meski Chan sudah terlelap, Wonwoo tidak menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Dengan perlahan Wonwoo melepas lollipop dari genggaman Chan. Pemuda itu melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati. Membuat Mingyu semakin sulit untuk mengalihkan matanya.

"Dia sangat penyayang. Pantas saja Chan betah dengan Wonwooo. Mungkin akan sangat bahagia kalau aku bisa memiliki istri seperti Wonwoo. Dan anak semanis Chan. Bagaimana tidur dalam pelukan Wonwoo seperti itu? Apa sangat nyaman? Kenapa Chan terlihat pulas sekali? Aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

Mingyu mematung. Terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran konyol yang baru saja melintas. Bahkan pikirannya sudah sangat jauh. Membayangkan Wonwoo yang menjadi istri untuk anak-anaknya. Bahkan ia iri dengan Chan yang bisa tidur dalam pelukan hangat Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu tersentak.

"T-Tidak apa-apa," jawab Mingyu gugup. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda berkulit putih itu mengerutkan dahinya. Bahkan sejak di rumah sakit, Mingyu juga enggan menatap matanya.

"Apa wajahku semenyeramkan itu? sampai kau takut melihat wajahku."

"B-Bukan seperti itu. A-Aku hanya—"

Mingyu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Rasa gugupnya membuat bibirnya kelu. Sebelumnya, Mingyu tidak pernah segugup ini menghadapi orang lain. Bahkan tangannya sampai terasa dingin.

"Jantung... tenanglah sedikit saja! Aish... memalukan," keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kau tidak perlu setakut itu. Aku tidak akan menelanmu hidup-hidup. Karena aku sedang kenyang." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar melihat wajah _shock_ Mingyu. Ia baru tahu sangat menyenangkan menganggu teman sekamarnya. Karena memang ini adalah interaksi pertama mereka.

"Apa tadi kau menemukan Chan sedang menangis?" tanya Wonwoo sambil memperhatikan wajah lelap anak kecil di pangkuannya.

"T-Tidak. Chan sama sekali tidak menangis. Tapi sepertinya, Chan sudah lama berdiri di pinggir jalan," jawab Mingyu yang memilih tanah sebagai objek pandangannya.

"Pantas saja," gumam Wonwoo sambil meraba dahi dan leher Chan.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang. Chan sedang demam."

Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya yang di ikuti Mingyu. Dengan tangan yang di perban. Wonwoo tampak kesulitan menggendong bocah yang tengah telelap itu.

"Biar aku saja yang menggendongnya. Tanganmu sedang tidak baik-baik saja!" pinta Mingyu, namun Wonwoo langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau Chan langsung bangun seperti saat Jisoo _hyung_ menggendongnya."

"Jisoo _hyung_? Berarti aku sudah di dahului ya?" batin Mingyu.

Karena tidak ada percakapan lagi, mereka melangkah dalam diam. Mingyu tidak berani berjalan beriringan. Ia memilih berjalan di belakang. Sambil memandangi punggung Wonwoo dan wajah Chan yang tampak begitu damai.

"Kim Mingyu, bersikaplah biasa saja di depan anak-anak lainnya. Perlakukan aku seperti kau memperlakukanku selama ini."

Mingyu tertegun mendengar permintaan Wonwoo. Karena posisinya di belakang, ia tidak bisa melihat wajah itu. Langkah Mingyu semakin memelan karena terus berpikir keras. Berpikir apa yang Wonwoo inginkan dan apa maksud dari kalimatnya.

"Memperlakukannya seperti biasa? Bagaimana? Apa aku selama ini melukainya?" batin Mingyu.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Mingyu yang sudah mempersempit jarak mereka. Namun tetap memilih berjalan di belakang Wonwoo.

"Karena aku hanya tidak ingin kau... ah sudahlah! Tidak usah di pikirkan. Jadilah dirimu seperti biasanya," pinta Wonwoo sekali lagi. Yang membuat tanda tanya semakin besar. Dalam benak Mingyu saat ini, tengah berkecamuk tentang Wonwoo dan semua kalimatnya. Ia belum bisa menangkap hal yang tengah pemuda manis itu sembunyikan.

Sesampainya di SVT _house_ , Mingyu langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi. Mencuci muka sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Dan ikuti Wonwoo setelah meletakkan Chan yang sama sekali tidak terganggu.

Wonwoo duduk di tepian ranjang. Memandangi Chan yang benar-benar pulas. Tanganya meraba dahi bocah mungil itu. Meraih ranselnya dan mengambil plester penurun demam. Membenarkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh kecil Chan dan mendesah berat.

Ia tidak langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kecil itu. Karena tidak ingin membuat tidur Chan yang tengah sakit tidak nyaman. Yang Wonwoo lakukan hanya berdiam diri dengan pikiran yang terus bergelut.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke ranjang Mingyu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu masih terjaga. Namun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia menoleh. Wonwoo benar-benar butuh tidur sampai beberapa jam lagi. Sebelum ia kembali bekerja seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kim Mingyu, boleh aku tidur denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat tubuh Mingyu membatu seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf karena terlalu lama update. Sedikit gak percaya diri update ch ini. Maju mundur terus waktu mau update.

Untuk masalah Wonwoo, sepertinya aku sudah berulang kali bilang kalau ff ini main cast-nya Jeon Wonwoo dan lebih fokus ke kehidupan Wonwoo. Bahkan di awal setiap chapter udah aku cantumin main cast-nya Wonwoo. Maaf bagi yang gak berkenan. Tapi aku tetap berterima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya.

Please jangan panggil aku Min atau Thor. Namaku bukan Mimin, Parmin, Paimin atau semacamnya kkkkkk. Setiap ada yang nyebut Thor, aku jadi ingat alah satu tarian daerah. Lebih baik sebut nama aja.

 _Special thanks :_

 **Park Rihyun-Uchiha / tfiy / Saythename / Kim991 / nanaelfindo / putrifitriana177 / Kim Aluna / GameSMI / Desi VBaexian1048 / hamipark76 / btobae / wonuemo / Beanienim / DeviPrince / AlbinoHun / Arlequeen Kim / KimAnita / mongyu0604 / noonahhs / dpramestidewi / Vaillant / XiayuweLiu / C1C3C5C7 / meanieslave / clarahyun / DaeMinJae / Newzee / jeonjk / exoinmylove / bananona / wonnderella / safabelle / wonrepwonuke / krishunkaihun / asfifreezy / Jeon Wonie / Herlin790 / Atma Venusia / SkyBlueAndWhite / pinkeyrainbow / mean / wonu / Guest / seokperman / sucihvcbs / Guest / Mirror / refanditaalvino30 / aming / NichanJung / Shinhy / Guest / Guest / kookies / FifiyaKyulate / Rie Chocolatos / Egy NanoNano / minsugax / bizzleSTarxo / auliaMRQ / Angelchonsa / ketiiiliem / wonice / ria / Jjinuu7 / Mbee / Chonurullau aka Miss Zhang / kimxjeon / Karuhi Hatsune / MeanieLOVERS / ChocoHyuk / Cheon yi / svtkimmg / yeseulpark / geuxx29 / Guest / kwonhosh / Ndahh25 / boobeepboo / mikiminee / wonuujeon / namusaurus / El / Mrs EvilGameGyu / Herdikichan17 / naka wonu / wwooshi / andiasli99 / Rlike / justnyao / svtjeon / Valiens / Siskaww / Baebypark / Wonuu / babosal / ruthlesswolf / minwogyo / Jarmyeon / greensorn / Miss Arachin**


	10. Chapter 10

**Note : Banyaknya rahasia yang terungkap tergantung konsenstrasi dan seberapa banyak ingatan kalian di chapter sebelumnya. Kalau kalian bisa saling mengaitkan satu cerita dan cerita lainnya, lebih dari 50% rahasia Wonwoo terungkap. Dan itu bukan hal yang sulit. Karena aku juga sudah menjabarkan sedikit demi sedikit dari ch pertama.**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

 **.**

"Kim Mingyu, boleh aku tidur denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat tubuh Mingyu membatu seketika.

"Mingyu, kau dengar aku?"

"Ah … itu … sangat boleh. Eh … maksudku kau … iya boleh tidur di sini."

Mingyu langsung menggeser tubuhnya hingga menyentuh dinding. Tidur telentang dengan manatap langit-langit kamar. Ia menahan nafas saat Wonwoo mulai berbaring. Sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar kaku karena Wonwoo tidur menyamping ke arahnya.

"Maaf menganggumu. Tapi aku janji untuk kali ini saja. Aku akan menyamping supaya tidak terlalu sempit."

Mingyu mengangguk cepat. Ia tidak tahu Wonwoo melihat angggukannya atau tidak. Karena ia sama sekali tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya. Yang ia pikirkan bagaimana cara memejamkan mata di tengah-tengah detakan jantung yang menggila.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun berjalan menyusuri kota kecil. Kota Zurich yang dikenal sebagai kleintropolis. Kota dengan kehidupan paling mahal di dunia yang ada di Swiss. Dan di kota kecil itu, ia berjalan dengan menggunakan penyamaran. Pakaian serba hitam, kaca mata, syal dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Meski Zurich adalah kota paling mahal, namun tidak sebesar kota-kota yang ada di Eropa. Selama melangkahkan kakinya, ia tidak pernah melewati gedung-gedung yang menjulang. Hanya bangunan-bangunan dan beberapa gereja yang beraksitektur unik. Membuatnya seolah-olah berada di zaman Eropa masa lampau.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah apartemen yang hanya terdiri dari dua lantai. Setelah mengecek jam yang melingkar, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Masuk ke dalam dengan mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang lainnya.

" _Guten Morgen_!" ucapnya setelah melepas maskernya. Menampakkan wajah tampan tanpa cela.

Seorang pemuda yang tengah bermain PSP menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap pemuda lain yang baru saja menyapanya dengan bahasa Jerman yang begitu kental. Tanpa permisi, pemuda berkulit putih yang menjadi tamunya langsung duduk. Mengambil tempat tepat di depannya.

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanyanya tanpa mematikan PSP di tangannya.

"Hem," dehemnya sembari melepas syal di lehernya. Membuka kaca mata dan semua yang menjadi penyamarannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan rambutnya yang berwarna _dark borwn_.

 _"_ _Darf ich Sie?"_ tanyanya langsung. Ia tahu pemuda yang lebih tua itu tidak suka berbasa-basi.

"Saat ini hanya ada kita berdua. Kau ingin apa dariku?" tanyanya balik sekaligus teguran untuk merubah bahasa yang digunakan.

Pemuda yang lebih muda tidak menjawab. Ia diam beberapa saat sambil merogoh _parka_ -nya. Mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menyerahkan pada pemuda berambut hitam.

"Ini apa?" Ia mengerutkan dahinya melihat beberapa digit nomor.

"Aku tahu _Hyung_ tidak bodoh! Dan _Hyung_ tahu apa keinginanku. Tapi baiklah, aku akan memperjelasnya. Aku minta _Hyung_ carikan data-data dari nomor itu."

Pemuda yang lebih tua mengangguk. Dan berjalan ke lemari pendingin. Menuang segelas air mineral dan meminumnya beberapa teguk.

Pemuda berambut _dark brown_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar kamar. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Rapi dan begitu bersih.

"Kau bisa membayarku berapa?" tanyanya setelah kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sebuah kursi yang terletak di depan meja kompurternya.

"Berapapun," jawabnya tanpa beban.

"Kau yakin sanggup?"

" _Hyung_ jangan membuatku tertawa. Tidak mungkin aku bisa tinggal di kota termahal kalau aku tidak memiliki uang," jawabnya malas. Namun mampu membuat pemuda tampan itu menampilkan senyumnya.

" _Killer smile_ _Hyung_ itu tidak akan mempan padaku. Saat _Hyung_ mendapatkan nomor dan keberadaanya, aku beri apapun yang _Hyung_ mau." Ia mengucapkannya begitu mantap dan penuh kesungguhan.

Pemuda yang lebih tua kembali melihat nomor di kertas putih. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan memandang wajah tampan dan kertas itu bergantian.

"Lupakan soal uang dan apa yang aku inginkan. Tapi apa kau akan ke Korea setelah mendapatkannya?" tanyanya karena mengingat hal lain yang cukup penting. Mengenal pemuda itu bertahun-tahun, membuatnya tahu semua cerita yang pemuda itu jalani.

"Aku akan kesana. Tinggal selangkah lagi aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau. Aku sudah berusaha dan menahan semuanya selama ini. _Hyung_ juga tahu aku sudah menanti kesempatan ini bertahun-tahun. Dan pada saat itu tiba, mereka tidak akan bisa memperlakukan kami seperti boneka."

Bukan hal mengejutkan saat tamunya mengucapkannya dengan penuh amarah. Ia sangat tahu dan terlalu sering mendengarnya. Bahkan ia terlalu paham tanpa bertanya lebih.

"Akan _Hyung_ kirimkan. Selambat-lambatnya tengah malam," ucapnya tanpa ragu. Bukan karena imbalan yang akan ia dapatkan. Tapi karena ingin mewujudkan kebahagiaan itu. Kebahagiaan yang sudah direncanakan, bahkan ditunggu sejak belasan tahun.

Ia langsung tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang lebih tua. Usaha dan pengorbanannya selama bertahun-tahun seolah akan terbayar lunas.

 _"_ _Tunggulah Won-ie! Tunggulah sampai Hyung menjemputmu!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hansol berjalan dengan pandangan lurus. Sebelah tangannya memegang tali ransel yang tersampir di pundaknya. Berulang kali ia menggeleng kecil. Helaan nafas panjang juga berulang kali ia keluarkan, menandakan remaja itu tengah berpikir keras.

" _Jangan membuat aku semakin merasa bersalah Hyung. Jangan membuatku menjadi manusia paling berdosa_."

Dahi Hansol semakin berkerut mengingat ucapan Minghao beberapa waktu yang lalu. Selama jam pelajaran hingga perjalanannya menuju rumah, pikirannya tersita dengan masalah Minghao yang berhubungan dengan Wonwoo.

"Kalau Minghao _hyung_ berbicara seperti itu, itu artinya Wonwoo _hyung_ tidak salah kan? Tapi kenapa sampai ada darah di seragam Minghao _hyung_?"

Hansol menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Mencoba mengingat lebih jelas keadaan Minghao yang terlihat begitu kacau. Wajah memucat, air mata yang mengalir dan darah di seragam sekolahnya.

"Kalau yang terluka Minghao _hyung_ , seharusnya ada luka yang terlihat. Tapi ini hanya jejak darah saja. Apa itu artinya Wonwoo _hyung_ yang terluka? Karena ekspresi yang Minghao _hyung_ tunjukkan bukan ekspresi kesakitan tapi … tapi …."

Remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu tertegun dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia belum melihat Wonwoo semenjak kejadian itu. Dan ia sadar semua pemikiran anak-anak lainnya adalah salah. Tapi kebencian seolah menutupi hati mereka. Setelah memukul kepalanya sendiri, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

" _Aku lebih suka melakukan sesuatu tanpa orang lain tahu_."

" _Aku tidak peduli orang lain menyakitiku. Asal aku tidak menyakiti mereka. Dan luka ini bukan masalah besar. Kalau kau dewasa nanti, kau pasti akan tahu maksudku_."

"Apa ini juga hal yang sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Seokmin _hyung_ dan Jun _hyung_?" batin Hansol.

Ia hanya bisa bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Entah itu angin, orang lain, bahkan Wonwoo sendiri. Karena ia yakin Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mau menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

 _"_ _Setidaknya dalam semur hidup, kalian bisa merasakan semua itu. Dan mungkin di surga sana, orang tua kalian masih memantau kalian. Masih menjaga kalian dari jauh. Kalau aku jadi kalian, aku akan berbahagia untuk itu. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Jangan berbicara seolah-olah hidup kalian paling menyedihkan,"_

"Apa itu artinya Wonwoo _hyung_ lebih menderita dari pada kami? Berarti Wonwoo _hyung_ benar-benar merasa kesepian dan kesedihan seorang diri?"

Ia kembali menerawang semua yang mereka alami sejak Wonwoo berada di SVT _house_. Yang ia tahu, tidak ada yang berbuat baik pada Wonwoo selain Seungcheol. Tapi Wonwoo lebih memilih diam. Wonwoo tidak pernah membalas semua ucapan buruk tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Katanya, kesedihan paling mendalam itu adalah kesedihan yang tidak terucapkan oleh kata-kata. Aku jadi tidak bisa membayangkan kesedihan yang sudah bertumpuk yang Wonwoo _hyung_ rasakan."

Saat ia merasa sedih, Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo selalu mencoba mengerti dirinya. Meski ia sendiri kesulitan untuk mengungkapkannya. Tapi setidaknya, ada yang mengerti dirinya. Ada tempatnya untuk membagikan beban dan kesedihannya. Termasuk Seungkwan yang menjadi alasannya mau tinggal bersama anak-anak lainnya.

"Kalau semua itu benar, sama saja aku menjadi orang yang paling jahat. Aku pernah menilainya buruk tanpa tahu kenyataannya," batin Hansol frustasi sambil berulang kali mengacak rambutnya. Sampai tidak mendengar seseorang yang berulang kali berteriak memanggil namanya.

" _Yak_ Hansol- _ah_! Aku lelah memanggilmu sedari tadi."

Hansol terkejut mendapat geplakan di kepalanya. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Seungkwan sudah berdiri dengan memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak dengar," ucapnya sambil melanjutkan langkahnya. _Mood_ Hansol tidak begitu baik. Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar ocehan teman seusianya itu.

"Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan sampai tidak mendengar suaraku? Atau kau sengaja tidak mendengarku. Kau mau mengabaikanku ya?" tanya Seungkwan yang sudah menyamakan langkahnya dengan Hansol.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau tidak sedang pura-pura tuli kan?" tanyanya yang lagi-lagi tidak mendapat jawaban.

"Kenapa hari ini sikapmu berbeda? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Jangan-jangan benar yang mereka ucapkan kalau kau bosan denganku. Kau tidak suka karena aku terus mengikutimu ya? Kau bosan karena aku—"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Hansol malas tanpa menoleh ke arah Seungkwan. Ia sedang ingin sendiri dan menenangkan pikirannya.

"Kenapa dengan ekspresimu itu? Kau sudah tertular sikap sombong dan angkuh Wonwoo seperti Mingyu _hyung_?"

Ucapan Seungkwan langsung membuat langkah Hansol terhenti. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Seungkwan dengan tatapan tajamnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _A-aku … aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak melukai orang lain."_

 _"_ _Itu bukan melukai namanya. Lain kali kau bisa melakukannya. Aku pernah melihatmu. Dan kau tahu? Itu sangat bagus. Aku kagum padamu."_

 _"_ _Darahmu … kau … kau … juga sangat pucat. Maaf—"_

 _"_ _Ini bukan masalah besar. Asal kau berjanji untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Cukup kau dan aku yang tahu."_

 _"_ _Wonwoo-ya, maaf—"_

 _"_ _Dan satu lagi, lupakan tentang hari ini. Bersikaplah seperti biasa."_

Minghao duduk di tepi ranjang dengan meremat celana sekolahnya. Kejadian kemarin masih terekam jelas di ingatannya. Kejadian yang terus membuatnya dihantui perasaan bersalah.

"Aku benar-benar manusia jahat. Aku benar-benar buruk," batinnya frustasi. Ia menghela nafas kasar. Dan beranjak dari kamar saat Jeonghan memanggilnya dari dapur.

Langkahnya di depan pintu terhenti. Bahkan tubuhnya berhenti bergerak saat Wonwoo melewatinya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Melewatinya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa. Bahkan mengabaikan keberadaan Jisoo yang tepat berdiri di depan pintu utama. Wonwoo seolah tidak melihat keberadaan Jisoo di sana.

"Sebenarnya kau orang seperti apa?" ucap Minghao dalam hati. Ia langsung berjalan cepat ke dapur karena Jeonghan berteriak untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sedangkan Jisoo yang berdiri di pintu memutar tubuhnya. Mengikuti pergerakan Wonwoo yang menjauh dari rumah. Wonwoo berjalan dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Dan tidak jauh dari Wonwoo, Jisoo bisa melihat Hansol mengatupkan bibirnya yang hampir terbuka. Remaja empat belas tahun itu melunturkan senyum yang sempat tersemat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Lelah terus bergerak, ia memilih duduk di ranjang. Namun ke dua kakinya tetap bergerak, tidak bisa diam. Siswa berusia tujuh belas tahun itu berdiri dari duduknya. Berdiri di depan lemari dan membuka pintunya.

Lemari yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu ia tutup. Kembali mondar mandir sampai membuat Chan pusing melihatnya. Bocah mungil itu duduk di tepian ranjang. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari pergerakan tidak jelas yang Mingyu lakukan berulang-ulang.

" _Hyung_ cedang pucing?" tanya Chan setelah Mingyu kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Semenjak Mingyu mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, Chan sudah berani berinteraksi dengan Mingyu. Meski interaksi Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak mengalami perubahan.

"Emm." Mingyu mengangguk dan kembali mondar-mandir. Kali ini ia mengambil salah satu buku pelajarannya. Namun belum sampai satu menit, ia langsung menutupnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam ranselnya.

" _Hyung_ makan apa?"

"Huh!" Mingyu menghentikan pergerakannya. Memandang Chan bingung.

"Gyu _Hyung_ makan apa campai bica cetinggi itu?" ulang Chan memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Memangnya kenapa Chan- _ie_?"

"Chan- _ie_ ingin cepelti Gyu _Hyung_. Chan- _ie_ ingin cetinggi Gyu _Hyung_. Kalena kata Wonwoo _Hyung_ , olang yang tinggi cepelti _Hyung_ itu kelen."

"Benarkah?"

Chan berjengit mendengar suara Mingyu yang terlewat bersemangat. Mingyu langsung jongkok di depannya dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Jadi _Hyung_ terlihat keren?" tanya Mingyu memelankan suaranya. Namun tidak menghilangkan semangatnya. Matanya tampak berbinar dengan senyum yang begitu cerah.

"Kata Wonwoo _Hyung_ kelen," jawab Chan yang membuat senyum Mingyu semakin terkembang.

"Terima kasih Chan- _ie_. Kau penyemangat kecilku. Besok, _Hyung_ akan belikan lollipop untuk Chan- _ie_ ," ucap Mingyu dengan menangkup wajah Chan gemas. Membuat bocah mungil itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Mingyu buru-buru membuka lemarinya. Mengganti kaos tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hitam.

"Kepercayaan diriku bertambah," batinnya girang yang langsung melesat keluar.

Chan masih memasang tampang bingungnya. Ia bertanya tapi Mingyu begitu senang dan sangat bersemangat. Bahkan langsung pergi dengan senyum cerah tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa Gyu _Hyung_ aneh? Chan- _ie_ mau tidul lagi caja," ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan langsung memejamkan matanya.

Mingyu keluar rumah dengan penuh semangat. Mengabaikan anak-anak lain yang masih terjaga dan duduk di ruang tengah. Ia ingin menemui Wonwoo. Beberapa kali mengikuti teman sekamarnya itu, membuatnya tahu apa yang Wonwoo lakukan di malam-malam seperti ini.

Dugaannya sangat tepat. Ia mendapati Wonwoo duduk menyendiri di ayunan pertama kali mereka berbicara. Saat tidak bisa tertidur, atau terbangun tengah malam, Mingyu tahu Wonwoo memilih diam dan duduk di ayunan.

Mingyu masih berdiri dari persembunyiannya. Memandangi Wonwoo yang sepertinya tengah melamun. Ia ingin melangkah dan mendekati Wonwoo, tapi kakinya terasa kaku. Bahkan tangannya benar-benar dingin.

 _"_ _Kalaupun ramalan itu benar, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya ada satu cara. Buat dia mencintaimu! Sesulit apapun itu, kau tidak boleh menyerah."_

Mingyu meringis mengingat nasehat Minho untuknya. Ia memang sudah mengumpulkan tekadnya. Bahkan sudah sangat semangat mendengar ucapan Chan. Tapi semuanya menguar begitu saja saat ini. Hanya melihat Wonwoo dari kejauhan saja, membuat nyalinya menciut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya kalau mendekatinya saja aku setakut ini. Bahkan melihat matanya saja aku tidak sanggup," rutuk Mingyu dalam hati.

"Pukulanku tidak bisa menghilangkan nyawa orang. Tapi setidaknya bisa menghilangkan kesadaran atau mematahkan beberapa tulang."

Mata Mingyu membola sempurna. Ia membekap mulutnya erat meskipun tidak ada kata yang akan terlontar. Pendengarannya tidak salah. Ia bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Wonwoo ucapkan. Terdengar mengerikan meski Wonwoo hanya menunduk.

"Jadi dia tahu kehadiranku?" tanyanya dalam hati.

Mingyu menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Bukan pertemuan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Tapi dirinya terlalu pengecut mendekati Wonwoo secara terang-terangan.

"Tidak ada sambutan yang lebih manis?" tanya Mingyu sambil keluar dari persembunyiannya. Mencoba bersikap santai meski lututnya terasa bergetar.

Mereka memang pernah tidur seranjang. Tapi tidak mengubah hubungan keduanya. Setelah malam itu, mereka sama-sama diam seolah tidak ada hal yang terjadi. Wonwoo masih sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Diam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Semua hal yang manis tidak ada dalam hidupku," sahut Wonwoo yang masih enggan menatap Mingyu.

"Kau salah! Karena senyummu sangat manis."

Mingyu hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati. Ia tidak berniat untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia tidak yakin orang seperti Wonwoo suka dikatakan manis. Dan ia takut beberapa tulangnya patah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam seperti ini di sini?" tanya Mingyu sambil duduk di ayunan lainnya.

"Itu pertanyaan untukmu," ucap Wonwoo datar. Menoleh ke arah Mingyu sekilas dan kembali menunduk.

"Haah … benar tidak manis," gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Terima kasih!"

"Eh … bukan itu maksudku! Aku tidak sedang …."

Mingyu mulai kelabakan menanggapinya. Tapi Wonwoo justru sangat santai. Ia mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap lurus kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara. Melihat raut wajah Wonwoo membuatnya enggan untuk bersuara. Dalam diam, Mingyu memandangi wajah Wonwoo lamat-lamat.

"Chan- _ie_ tidak terbangunkan?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tadi terbangun. Tapi sepertinya sudah tidur lagi." Mingyu sedikit tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Karena saat ia pergi, Chan masih duduk di ranjang.

"Kenapa kau mau berbicara saat hanya ada kita berdua? Kenapa sifatmu berbanding terbalik saat berada di rumah," batin Mingyu saat mengingat hubungan mereka selama ini.

Mereka sekamar sudah beberapa bulan. Tapi mereka layaknya musuh yang tidak saling bertegur sapa. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat senyum Wonwoo saat berada di rumah.

"Kau suka di sini sendiri?" tanya Mingyu karena tidak kunjung ada percakapan. Ia ingin lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo. Ia ingin mengenali lebih dalam teman sekamarnya itu. Meski tahu tidak akan mudah, Mingyu akan tetap melakukannya.

"Hem." Hanya gumaman yang ia dapatkan.

"Aku bisa menamanimu." Mingyu masih terus berusaha mendapat respon Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

"Baiklah! Mulai malam ini, aku akan menemanimu saat kau sendiri."

Sontak, Wonwoo langsung menatap Mingyu. Dan Mingyu melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, Mingyu tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Wonwoo. Sedihkah? Marahkah? Bencikah? Atau justru perasaan lainnya. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak terbaca.

"Aku tahu, sendiri terkadang adalah pilihan yang tepat. Tapi tidak semuanya bisa dilakukan seorang diri. Aku bisa mengulurkan tanganku untukmu." Bukan rayuan atau hanya sekedar basa-basi. Tapi Mingyu ingin melakukannya. Menemani Wonwoo yang selalu sendiri dalam diamnya.

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi atau hanya sekedar memandang Mingyu tajam. Yang pemuda bermata rubah itu lakukan justru menghindar. Melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Mingyu.

 _"_ _Sesulit apapun itu, kau tidak boleh menyerah."_

Mingyu mengikuti langkah Wonwoo saat kalimat Minho kembali teringat. Ia benar-benar harus berjuang dan berusaha keras. Selain berusaha mendekati dan mendapatkan Wonwoo, ia berusaha mati-matian melawan kegugupannya.

Sedari tadi ia menekan kuat-kuat rasa takut dan gugupnya. Dadanya sampai terasa sakit karena jantungnya terlalu kencang berdetak. Karena memang tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain membuat Wonwoo untuk balik menatapnya.

"Kalau orang itu bukan Wonwoo, aku juga akan kesulitan karena rasa takutku. Tapi ini jauh lebih sulit karena Wonwoo begitu penuh rahasia," batinnya yang sudah berjalan tepat di belakang Wonwoo.

"Di kedai itu, sup ayamnya cukup enak. Aku ingin kau mencobanya."

Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Mingyu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Menariknya meski ia tahu Wonwoo akan menolak.

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya. Aku tidak ingin siapapun membelikan makanan untukku. Dan Seungcheol _hyung_ juga sudah tahu itu."

Masih dengan wajah dinginnya, Wonwoo mencoba melepas tangan Mingyu. Dan tanpa berusaha keras, Mingyu langsung melepaskan genggamannya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu tampak diam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi … aku sudah didahului dua kali ya. Dan kali ini Seungcheol _hyung_ ," batinnya sedih. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Kembali menggenggam tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya menjauh.

"Kau bisa membayarnya nanti di rumah. Atau kau bisa berhutang. Tapi kau harus temani aku makan di sana. Anggap ini bayaran karena aku sudah berbaik hati berbagi ranjang beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Mingyu tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Tapi ia bisa menebak Wonwoo tidak suka berhutang budi. Dan tebakannya benar. Wonwoo memilih diam dan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Aku tahu tidak mudah membuka hatimu, memasuki kehidupanmu, apalagi mendapatkan hatimu. Tapi aku akan melakukannya. Bukan hanya untukku, tapi juga untukmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu dalam kesedihan dan kesepian seorang diri." Tekad Mingyu dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_!"

Jeonghan yang berada di kamar Jisoo menoleh ke pintu. Mendapati Seungkwan dengan wajah kusutnya. Seungcheol yang hampir memejamkan mata langsung mendudukkan diri. Ia tahu ada yang ingin Seungkwan bicarakan.

" _Hyung_ sudah melihat ekspresi seperti itu sejak kemarin," ucap Seungcheol.

"Ada yang menganggumu?" tanya Seungcheol lembut. Jisoo dan Jeonghan memilih diam dan memperhatikan Seungkwan. Laki-laki yang lebih muda itu duduk di tepi ranjang Seungcheol.

"Aku dan Hansol bertengkar," adu Seungkwan. Ketiganya memilih bungkam. Membiarkan Seungkwan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Teman sekelasku mengatakan kalau Hansol lelah berteman denganku. Hansol risih karena aku tidak bisa diam. Dan mereka bilang, Hansol bosan melihatku," ucap Seungkwan dengan suara bergetar.

Remaja berusia empat belas tahun itu mengusap setitik liquid bening di sudut mata. Rasa sedih tidak bisa disembunyikan setiap mengingatnya. Ia tidak benar-benar marah dengan Hansol. Justru ia takut kalau Hansol benar-benar bosan berteman dengannya.

"Lalu setelah itu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jisoo yang tengah duduk bersila di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku mencari Hansol dan ternyata dia berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku memanggilnya berulang kali, tapi dia tidak mau menjawab. Jadi aku marah dan memukulnya. Ekspresi wajahnya kemarin semakin membuatku yakin kalau Hansol bosan berteman denganku, jadi aku semakin marah. Kami sempat beradu mulut dan setelahnya aku meninggalkannya."

Ketiganya sama-sama menghela nafas. Sebenarnya bukan masalah yang besar, tapi akan menjadi kesedihan tersendiri saat masalah itu menyangkut Hansol. Teman sekamar Jeonghan yang memiliki sifat berbanding terbalik dengan Seungkwan.

"Mereka hanya iri dengan kedekatan kalian Kwan- _ie_ ," ucap Seungcheol yang diangguki Jisoo dan Jeonghan.

"Iri?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Iya, mereka iri dengan kedekatan kalian. Kalian bukan hanya dekat, tapi seperti keluarga yang saling menyayangi, menolong, membantu dan selalu ada satu sama lain. Kalian bukan anak berusia lima tahun, tapi kalian tidak malu berbagi bekal. Bahkan Hansol juga rela menggendongmu sampai sekolah saat kau terjatuh dari pohon. Kau juga tidak takut memukul anak-anak yang pernah mengganggu Hansol. Padahal kau tidak pernah berkelahi."

Mendengar penjelasan Seungcheol, mata Seungkwan semakin memanas. Bibirnya justru bergetar menahan tangis. Ia tidak akan melupakan bagaimana Hansol selalu ada untuknya. Bahkan di sekolah, ia seolah bergantung pada remaja seusianya itu.

"Dan kau ingat saat kalian masih kecil dulu? Saat pertama kali kita bertemu Hansol? Karena seorang bernama Boo Seungkwan, Hansol bersedia ikut dengan kita ke rumah ini."

 _"_ _Kau jangan menangis. Kau tidak boleh sedih. Kata Eomma, orang yang tidur selamanya itu akan pergi ke surga. Ayo kita berteman! Aku akan membagikan mainanku denganmu. Jadi jangan merasa kesepian dan jangan bersedih lagi! Namaku Boo Seungkwan."_

Seungkwan mengusap air matanya kasar sambil tertawa. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh terpengaruh dengan orang lain. Seharusnya ia percaya dengan Hansol seperti yang selama ini mereka lakukan.

" _Hyung_ , aku menyayangimu."

Seungkwan langsung memeluk Seungcheol yang duduk di sebelahnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua tersenyum lebar dan menepuk punggung Seungkwan.

"Kau harus meminta maaf Kwan- _ie_! Dan kalian harus berbaikan. _Hyung_ tidak mau melihat kalian diam-diaman seperti itu."

Seungkwan mengangguk semangat dan tersenyum cerah. Setelah memastikan tidak ada air mata yang tersisa, Seungkwan melangkah keluar. Mencari keberadaan Hansol. Semenjak pertengkaran waktu itu, mereka sama sekali tidak bertegur sapa. Bahkan di sekolah mereka seperti orang yang tidak mengenal.

Di kamar Jeonghan, ia tidak menemukan keberadaan Hansol. Di kamar anak-anak lain, ia juga tidak menemukannya. Setelah berjalan keluar rumah, ia melihat Hansol duduk termenung di halaman rumah.

Hansol sedikit terkejut saat tiba-tiba Seungkwan duduk tepat di hadapannya. Remaja seusianya itu mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Seungkwan karena Hansol tidak memberikan reaksi.

"Aku salah karena lebih percaya mereka. Seharusnya aku tidak berbicara seperti itu."

Hansol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang wajah Seungkwan dan tangan yang terulur itu bergantian. Membuat Seungkwan risau. Takut Hansol tidak akan memaafkannya.

"Dan kau yang paling tahu aku tidak pernah bisa marah denganmu," ucap Hansol dengan balas menjabat tangan Seungkwan. Diiringi senyuman yang membuat Seungkwan tersenyum cerah.

Saat jabatan tangan itu terlepas, Seungkwan mengucek matanya. Hansol yang melihatnya mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa sekarang kau menangis?" tanyanya.

"Bertengkar denganmu itu tidak enak. Aku sedih karena kau tidak mau berbicara denganku," ucap Seungkwan dengan air mata semakin berlinang. Mau tidak mau membuat Hansol tertawa.

"Aku juga tidak seharusnya menyamakanmu dengan Wonwoo _hyung_. Karena kalian berbeda. Kau tidak sepertinya." Senyum Hansol luntur beberapa detik. Namun setelahnya ia mencoba kembali tersenyum.

"Kau tidak sedih?" tanya Seungkwan karena Hansol masih menertawakannya.

"Aku sedih."

"Kenapa tidak menangis?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Tapi aku menangis karena aku sedih."

"Aku juga sedih. Tapi tidak harus menangis."

"Kenapa tidak? Kata Seungcheol _hyung_ menangis itu manusiawi."

"Aku laki-laki."

"Yak, kau mengatakan aku perempuan? Aku juga laki-laki bodoh! Cepat menangis!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Cepat! Kau harus menangis untukku. Kau sedihkan? jadi kau harus menangis sama sepertiku."

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau."

Seungcheol yang mengintip bersama Jeonghan dan Jisoo memijat pelipisnya. Ada saja tingkah adik-adiknya yang membuatnya sakit kepala.

"Melihat kejadian akhir-akhir ini, aku baru sadar kalau mereka sudah mulai tumbuh dewasa," gumam Jeonghan.

"Kau benar! Banyaknya masalah, perselisihan, salah paham, membuktikan kalau mereka bukan lagi anak kecil. Semakin dewasa, semakin banyak hal yang terjadi," balas Seungcheol yang diangguki Jisoo.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengajak mereka bermain bersama. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bola di lapangan?" usul Seungcheol yang disambut pekikan semangat Seungkwan. Ternyata telinganya cukup tajam mendengar kalimat terakhir pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Kau kumpulkan mereka semua kalau begitu. Aku dan Jisoo akan menunggu di lapangan."

Mata Seungcheol sedikit membola saat Jeonghan menarik teman sekamarnya. Jeonghan menyerahkan semuanya padanya. Dan sepertinya Jisoo tidak keberatan. Mereka justru melenggang dengan santai.

Mengumpulkan anak-anak lainnya, dan menunggu mereka bersiap bukan hal yang mudah. Karena selalu saja ada keributan yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Ia memang menilai adik-adiknya sudah beranjak dewasa. Namun tidak dengan beberapa sifat kekanakan yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

Seungcheol berkacak pinggang di depan pintu. Setelahnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Tidak ada pilihan selain menghadapi delapan anak dengan berbagai sifat ajaib.

"Semuanya, dengarkan baik-baik! Cepat ganti baju kalian karena kita akan bermain bola di lapangan. _Hyung_ tunggu lima menit dari sekarang!" teriak Seungcheol dari ruang tengah.

"Yeay bermain bola!"

"Aku mengantuk _Hyung_!"

" _Aigoo_ … padahal aku baru saja selesai mandi."

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak punya celana."

"Aku juga _Hyung_. Celanaku belum di cuci."

"Eh… celanaku kenapa menghilang? Yak, siapa yang mengambil celana yang aku gantung di balik pintu? Cepat kembalikan!"

"Kenapa mendadak _Hyung_? Aku belum mempersiapkan fisik dan mentalku untuk bermain bola."

Mendengar semua teriakan, ocehan dan suara berisik dari kamar, Seungcheol hanya bisa menghela nafas. Yang ia perlukan hanya kesabaran ekstra menghadapi anak-anak lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seungcheol pasti menggerutu karena kita meninggalkannya," ucap Jisoo yang berjalan tepat di samping Jeonghan.

"Aku yakin dia sudah kebal," balas Jeonghan sambil terkekeh. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana frustasinya Seungcheol di sana. Menghadapi anak-anak dengan segala tingkah ajaib bukan hal mudah.

"Soo- _ya_ , bukannya itu Chan?" tanya Jeonghan ragu. Ia tidak begitu yakin dengan apa yang ia lihat. Seorang anak kecil duduk sendiri di pinggir lapangan.

"Menurutku itu Chan."

Keduanya berjalan mendekati Chan. Jeonghan tersenyum cerah ingin menyapa bocah mungil itu. Sudah sejak lama ia ingin berinteraksi dengan Chan.

"Chan, sedang apa di sini sendiri? Di mana Wonwoo _hyung_?"

Bocah bermata sipit itu terlonjak. Reaksinya benar-benar menunjukkan keterkejutan. Ia memutar pandangannya menghadap Jisoo dan Jeonghan.

Saat melihat keduanya, Chan tampak ketakutan. Ekspresi yang sama seperti yang ia tunjukkan beberapa waktu lalu. Dan lagi-lagi, membuat hati dua pemuda itu tersengat.

"Meleka olang jahat. Meleka yang membuat hyung- _ie_ cedih," batin Chan sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan perlahan, ia memundurkan langkahnya. Menatap was-was ke arah keduanya.

"Chan jangan—"

Belum sempat Jeonghan meneruskan kalimatnya, bocah berambut hitam lurus itu langsung berlari. Dahi mereka mendadak penuh kerutan. Tatapan lurus dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang muncul.

"Jisoo- _ya_ , apa aku semenyeramkan itu? Apa aku semenakutkan itu?" tanya Jeonghan lirih dengan memandangi kepergian Chan.

Jisoo yang berdiri di sebelahnya tidak bisa menjawab. Karena ia merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan rasa itu selalu ada semenjak percakapannya pertama kali dengan Wonwoo.

"Sangat menyakitkan saat mengetahui seseorang takut denganmu. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat wajah," ucap Jeonghan getir.

Ia kembali teringat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas saat Chan memohon pada mereka untuk tidak memarahinya. Dengan wajah penuh ketakutan, Chan memohon supaya mereka tidak memukulnya.

"Dia hanya anak kecil Jisoo- _ya_. Tidak seharusnya dia sendiri seperti itu. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Wonwoo, karena aku ingin berhenti menilai buruk tentangnya. Karena aku sadar bahwa apa yang terjadi selama ini bisa menjadi cermin untukku. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, Chan takut melihatku."

"Bukan hanya denganmu Jeonghan- _ah_. Tapi denganku, dan mungkin dengan kita semua." Jisoo tidak sedang menghibur Jeonghan, tapi itu lah yang ia rasakan.

"Aku ingin mengulurkan tanganku untuknya, tapi Chan terlalu takut bahkan hanya melihat wajahku. Melihat dia sendiri seperti itu, aku ingin memeluknya. Seperti yang dulu kita lakukan pada Seungkwan."

Jisoo mengangguk dengan tersenyum paksa. Tentu ia tidak akan melupakannya. Sebelum bertemu dengan anak-anak lainnya, hanya Seungkwan adik terkecil mereka.

"Saat di panti dulu Seungkwan juga seusia dengan Chan. Tidak jarang kita mendengar Seungkwan menangis, merajuk, bahkan memaksa meminta yang dia suka. Dan kita selalu berusaha menuruti semua keinginannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Chan seperti itu."

Dalam diam, Jeonghan sering memperhatikan Chan. Ia menganggap Chan bagian dari SVT _house_ seperti yang lainnya. Meski tidak ada hal lain yang ia lakukan selain memperhatikannya dari jauh.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupannya. Tapi sepertinya, Chan mengalami hal yang tidak mudah. Mungkin tidak berbeda dengan kita, atau justru lebih buruk. Dia butuh orang-orang yang menyayanginya Jisoo- _ya_."

Mereka berdua masih berdiri di tempat masing-masing. Terpekur dengan pemikiran, membuat mereka enggan beranjak.

 _"_ _Bisakah Hyung anggap dia ada?"_

 _"_ _Hyung tidak perlu menyayanginya seperti Hyung menyayangi yang lainnya. Tapi setidaknya anggap dia ada. Anggap dia saat berada di tengah-tengah kalian. Perlakukan dia seperti manusia Hyung!"_

Jisoo tertohok untuk kesekian kali saat kalimat itu kembali berputar di ingatannya. Sampai saat ini, ia tidak melakukan apa yang Wonwoo minta. Waktu semakin merangkak, tapi ia tetap dalam kebisuan. Tanpa upaya untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Jeonghan- _ah_ , manusia memang sering melakukan kesalahan dan merasa bersalah. Tapi kita punya Tuhan yang selalu menyediakan maaf untuk semuanya." Jisoo berucap setelah memantapkan dirinya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak terlarut dalam kebingungan.

"Dan kita masih memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya. Perlahan-lahan kita akan membuktikan kalau kita juga menyayangi Chan seperti yang lainnya. Aku tahu tidak mudah. Tapi aku ingin merangkul Chan seperti anak-anak lainnya."

"Kau benar! Aku akan berusaha untuk mendekatinya. Karena aku tahu, Chan butuh kasih sayang dari kita semua," ucap Jeonghan sumringah. Rasa bersalah yang sedari tadi menyesakkan, perlahan-lahan terasa terangkat.

" _Hyung_!"

Keduanya sama-sama terlonjak mendengar suara pekikan. Tanpa menoleh, mereka tahu Seokmin berada di belakang mereka.

"Kalian berdua sedang membicarakan apa? Tidak dengar Seungcheol _hyung_ berteriak sedari tadi?"

Jisoo dan Jeonghan saling pandang. Setelahnya mereka tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya. Berlari meninggalkan Seokmin yang menghasilkan gerutuan dan protesan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebelas anak laki-laki menyudahi acara bermain bola dengan tubuh berpeluh. Saat anak-anak lain memilih duduk di pinggir lapangan berusaha menetralkan nafas, Soonyoung dan Seokmin masih tampak bersemangat. Mereka terus bergerak dan sesekali saling mengoper bola.

Jihoon berdiri dari duduknya. Ia lupa meletakkan botol air mineralnya. Bukan hal yang sulit meminta air yang lainnya, tapi ia ingin menemukan barangnya.

"Di mana aku meletakkannya tadi?" batinnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

Tatapanya terhenti pada sebuah botol berwarna coklat. Berukuran lima belas centi meter yang terletak di ujung lapangan. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau mau kemana Jihoon- _ah_?" tanya Seungcheol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jihoon.

"Mengambil botolku _Hyung_ ," jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

Saat hampir mendekati botolnya, Jihoon menghentikan langkahnya. Menengadah menatap langit. Beberapa layang-layangan menari-nari di langit sore. Mengingatkannya pada sosok sang sahabat.

 _"_ _Hoonie-ya, lihat itu! Layang-layangannya sangat banyak. Aku ingin cepat besar supaya bisa memainkannya sendiri."_

 _"_ _Kalau kita sudah besar nanti, kita akan membuat layang-layang yang bagus."_

 _"_ _Aku akan membuat nama kita berdua. Dan menerbangkannya ke tempat yang sangat tinggi."_

 _"_ _Kau sangat suka dengan layang-layang ya?"_

 _"_ _Iya, aku suka. Layang-layang itu sangat menakjubkan. Pasti layang-layang itu bisa melihat semuanya dari atas sana. Pasti sangat indah melihat semua pemandangan dari tempat setinggi itu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin seperti layang-layang."_

 _"_ _Kenapa ingin seperti layang-layang? Mereka terlalu tinggi."_

 _"_ _Karena aku ingin melihat semuanya dari atas sana. Aku juga bisa melihatmu dari jauh. Kalau aku tidak bisa menemuimu, aku masih bisa melihatmu. Pasti menyenangkan bisa melihat apapun yang kau lakukan."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, aku akan sembunyi di bawah tempat tidur supaya kau tidak bisa melihatku."_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau jahat sekali?"_

 _"_ _Supaya kau tidak pergi ke tempat setinggi itu. Kalau kau di sini, kau kan bisa mencari dan menemukanku."_

Jihoon tersenyum getir. Ia tidak tahu sahabatnya benar-benar pergi ke tempat yang begitu tinggi dan jauh. Tempat yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia jangkau.

Jihoon menunduk dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia memilih meraih botolnya. Membuka dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa sesak dan tenggorokan yang terasa tercekat.

Ia memilih duduk di ujung lapangan. Jarak mereka yang cukup jauh, membuatnya tidak khawatir akan ada yang melihat matanya yang memerah. Lagi pula, mereka sedang bercanda di pinggir lapangan. Tidak akan ada yang memperhatikan wajah sendunya.

Jihoon kembali mendongak, melihat layang-layangan di atas sana. Ada yang tetap bergerak tenang meski terkena angin. Dan ada juga yang tampak terombang-ambing tidak tentu arah.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai mereka sampai-sampai kau lebih memilih berada di atas sana dari pada bersamaku? Bagaimana di atas sana? Apa di sana indah? Kau bisa melihat semuanya? Dan apa kau juga bisa melihatku di sini?"

Jihoon membiarkan matanya yang terasa semakin memanas. Kembali menjelajahi sejarah kenangannya bersama sang sahabat. Jihoon masih mengingat bagaimana bahagianya sahabatnya saat bisa melihat layang-layangan.

Meski potret wajahnya semakin memudar di ingatannya. Bahkan ia sudah tidak bisa mengingat senyum sahabatnya karena terombak waktu. Tapi Jihoon tidak pernah melupakan semua kenangan mereka. Ia selalu menghadirkan masa bersama sahabatnya walau ada rasa sakit luar biasa yang menyelinap.

"Apa di atas sana sangat tinggi? Apa aku tidak bisa ke sana untuk menemuimu? Dan saat ini kau melihatku kan? Kau pasti tahu kan kalau aku kesepian dan merasa sedih. Jadi seharusnya, kau juga mengajakku bersamamu."

Jihoon terlalu terlarut dalam pikiran dan kesedihannya. Ia sampai tidak menyadari Soonyoung terus memperhatikannya. Bahkan saat pertama ia meninggalkan anak-anak lainnya, Soonyoung terus mengikuti pergerakannya.

Soonyoung mencoba mendekat. Ia tahu ada yang Jihoon pikirkan. Bahkan tanpa bertanya, semua tergambar jelas dari wajah Jihoon. Dan pancaran mata itu, Soonyoung tahu ada yang membuat Jihoon bersedih.

"Kau menyukai layang-layangan?"

Jihoon tersentak mendengar suara Soonyoung. Ia baru sadar kalau Soonyoung sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ikut mendongakkan kepala seperti yang ia lakukan. Jihoon menyeka air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tampaknya, Soonyoung tahu ia menangis. Tapi Soonyoung sengaja tidak bertanya padanya.

"Aku sering melihatmu berlarut-larut memperhatikan layang-layangan," lanjut Soonyoung.

"Aku tidak suka mereka. Bahkan aku berharap mereka tidak pernah ada. Bisa berada di ketinggian dan melihat semuanya pasti sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sampai-sampai mereka memilih terbang terlalu tinggi. Menghilang dan tidak kembali," ucap Jihoon semakin lirih di akhir kalimat.

Soonyoung menurunkan pandangannya. Memperhatikan cahaya mata Jihoon yang semakin meredup. Saat bersama yang lain, Jihoon selalu tampak biasa. Menampilkan sisi cerianya seperti yang lain. Namun Soonyoung tahu, senyum yang Jihoon tunjukkan adalah senyum semu.

"Andai aku tidak menjulurkan talinya terlalu panjang, mungkin dia tidak akan terbang setinggi itu. Dan andai saja aku tidak membiarkan talinya lepas, mungkin juga dia tidak akan meninggalkanku." Meskipun suara Jihoon terdengar begitu lirih, tapi Soonyoung masih mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Sahabat masa kecilmu." Soonyoung ikut menanggapi dengan suara lirihnya. Ia tidak lagi memandang layang-layangan seperti Jihoon. Memilih rumput sebagai objek matanya.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa dia," ucap Soonyoung sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia ingin tahu seperti apa seseorang yang sudah menarik perhatian dan seluruh ingatan Jihoon. Meski sudah sangat lama berlalu, tapi sedikitpun Jihoon tidak pernah melupakannya. Bahkan ia yakin Jihoon tidak akan bisa melupakannya.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aku ingin melihatnya," balasnya. Soonyoung ingin tahu sahabat masa kecil yang begitu istimewa bagi Jihoon. Pemuda bermarga Kwon itu menoleh karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Jihoon justru tersenyum miris dan menunduk.

"Sudah lama. Sangat-sangat lama saat kami masih bersama. Aku … aku sudah tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas. Perlahan-lahan, wajahnya semakin terkikis dari ingatanku. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mempertahankan ingatanku tentang wajahnya."

Soonyoung tertegun beberapa saat. Ia seolah bisa merasakan apa yang Jihoon rasakan. Bukan hanya setahun dua tahun semua yang terlewati. Bukan sebuah kesalahan saat Jihoon mulai melupakan wajah sahabatnya.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Hanya ingatan tentang kenangan kami yang aku punya. Bayangan wajahnya … mulai mengabur. Andai saat ini dia berdiri di depanku, aku pasti tidak akan bisa mengenalinya."

Jihoon mengucapkannya dengan begitu terluka. Ia ingin marah, ia ingin membenci waktu dan ingatannya yang membuatnya mulai melupakan wajah sahabatnya. Tapi ia sadar, waktu tidak akan pernah bisa ia takhlukkan. Seberapapun kuat ia menjaga ingatan itu, pada akhirnya ia yang akan kalah.

"Ingatanmu tentang wajahnya mungkin semakin lama semakin memudar. Tapi semua kenangan kalian sudah terpahat di hati dan hidupmu," ucap Soonyoung tulus.

"Kau benar!" jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada anak-anak lainnya. Setelahnya kembali menunduk menatap rerumputan.

"Tapi rasanya tidak adil. Dia bisa melihatku dari atas sana. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa dia saat ini. Tumbuh menjadi tinggi atau tidak. Berubah menjadi tampan atau jelek."

Jihoon mengucapkan sambil tersenyum. Dan kali ini Soonyoung melihat sebuah ketulusan dan kerinduan. Membuatnya semakin iri dengan sosok yang begitu berharga bagi Jihoon.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin mendengar cerita kalian. Dan sahabatmu itu, siapa namanya?"

"Kau ingin tahu namanya?"

"Ya. Karena kau belum pernah menyebutkannya sekalipun padaku."

"Aku tidak tahu namanya," jawab Jihoon lirih yang membuat mata sipit Soonyoung melebar.

"Tidak tahu? Kau tidak tahu namanya?" tanya Soonyoung tidak percaya. Ia merubah posisi duduk. Menghadap Jihoon yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bercanda Jihoon- _ie_?" Soonyoung kembali memastikan. Namun anggukan yang ia dapat membuat mulutnya terbuka.

"Jadi bagaimana kalian—"

"Aku memang tidak tahu nama lengkapnya. Yang aku tahu, dia selalu menyebutku Hoonie dan aku menyebutnya Wonie."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Rahasia Jihoon, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan rahasia lainnya sudah banyak terungkap di ch ini. Tergantung konsentrasi dan ingatan kalian yang menentukan seberapa banyak rahasia yang terungkap. Di chapter kemarin masih banyak yang tidak konsentrasi. Masih ada yang tanya siapa orang yang Mingyu suka.

 _Special Thanks :_

 **Jarmyeon** **/** **Tfiy** **/** **Chocohyuk** **/** **Aryaahee** **/** **Blxcklily** **/** **Mikiminee** **/** **Hnjasmine** **/** **Gamesml** **/** **Btobae** **/** **Chonurullau40 Aka Miss Zhang** **/** **Wonuemo** **/** **Syahaaz** **/** **Wangjeonim** **/** **Ketiiiliem** **/** **7teenking** **/** **Kwon Summer** **/** **Arlequeen Kim** **/** **Qtsw Af** **/** **Devilprince** **/** **Hime Karuru** **/** **Wonnderella** **/** **Geuxx29** **/** **Exoinmylove** **/** **Goddamnjisoo** **/** **Albinohun** **/** **Kwonhosh** **/** **Egy Nanonano** **/** **Khasabat04** **/** **Mongyu0604** **/** **Nayounq** **/** **Lunch27** **/** **Diciassette** **/** **Babosal** **/** **Hamipark76** **/** **Asfifreezy** **/** **Byeons** **/** **Baebypark** **/** **Jeonjk** **/** **Park Rinhyun-Uchiha** **/** **Chan-Min** **/** **Yeseulpark** **/** **Justnyao** **/** **Kimanita** **/** **Ananda12alpam** **/** **Herdikichan17** **/** **Shmnlv** **/** **Ndahh25** **/** **Putrifitriana177** **/** **Tinkuerbxlle** **/** **Beanienim** **/** **Meanieslave** **/** **Clarahyun** **/** **Xolovelydesy** **/** **Wonuu17-06** **/** **Wonrepwonuke** **/** **Queenxxx** **/** **Atma Venusia** **/** **Safabelle** **/** **Krishunkaihun** **/** **Xiayuweliu** **/ Kookies /** **Nichanjung** **/ Shinhy / Mirror /** **Skyblueandwhite** **/ Carats /** **Dinda Lollipop** **/** **Meaniefeels** **/** **Yulianita05** **/ Jwwnuna /** **Youngchanl** **/ Guest / Nashecha F / Rlike / Ria / Emocan9697 / Guest /** **Desi Vbaexian1048** **/** **Kimxjeon** **/ Mbee / Kimkei / SVT Love Carrat /** **Syabilasubhi** **/** **Monsterkim** **/ Karina /** **Yuuwongyu** **/** **Dongiie** **/ Jihoonie / Rie Cloudsomnia / Guest / Maiolibel /** **Daeminjae** **/** **Virra Viany** **/** **Refanditaalvino30** **/ Bininyewonu /** **Ananda12alpam** **/ Boobeepboo / Name Dewi /** **Minxyu** **/** **Blackjackcrong** **/** **Lune Sonya** **/** **Viaaxoxo** **/** **Mingyuyaa / Nadiya99 / Unpsy /** **Bonablebleyu** **/** **Arylee187** **/** **Karuhi Hatsune** **/** **Shaxobyarm** **/** **Narti C** **/** **Orang167** **/** **Jeonghaneko** **/** **Itsathenazi** **/** **Meaniemeanie** **/** **Vetrisiajyp** **/ Febryanikim / Vetrisia Jyp /** **Itsmevv** **/** **Auliamrq** **/ Guest /** **Jasmore1** **/** **Mingyuain** **/ Guest / Choohee / Win Win / Rahasia / Zizisvt / Guest / Meanieship794 / Guest /** **Gyurievil** **/ Pearl Metal Gold / Unknown / Wonuyaa / Sint / Ningprihas / Myname Is Meanie / Guest / Svtjeon / Photograph17 / wonuyaaawn**


End file.
